Die wahre Macht
by ScareGlow
Summary: Die Story spielt in der Kontinuität der neuen Masters Serie von 2003 und schließt an die Ereignisse der dritten Staffel an. Es geht vor allem um die Bewältigung des Kampfes gegen die Horde und die Rückkehr von Adora nach Eternia.
1. Exposition

Adora saß vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und betrachtete ihr Abbild, das ihr aus leeren Augen entgegenblickte. Es war bereits früher Nachmittag, doch die Prinzessin von Eternia hatte ihr Zimmer an diesem Tag noch nicht verlassen.

Prinzessin von Eternia… Überall wurde sie mit diesem Titel angesprochen, und es bereitete ihr Unbehagen. Sie fuhr fort, ihre Reflexion im Spiegel zu betrachten. Weshalb war sie hier? Weshalb hatte sie nicht in der Schlacht um den Königspalast ihr Ende finden können? In den alten Mythen hieß es, die Götter seien rachsüchtige Wesen, die menschliche Fehler nicht leicht vergaben. Wie Adora nun dasaß, war sie geneigt, diesen Geschichten Glauben zu schenken. Sie spürte Tränen aufsteigen, kniff die Lippen zusammen und blinzelte sie weg. _Zeig niemals Schwäche. _Sie würde nicht weinen. Doch was sollte sie tun? Sie wusste es nicht. _Handle niemals ohne Plan._ Solange sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, würde sie in ihrem Zimmer bleiben.

-

„Adam!"

Königin Marlena kam in einen der Gärten des Palastes hinaus, in dem sich ihr Sohn gerne aufhielt. Sie hoffte, ihn hier vorzufinden, nachdem er nicht in seinem Zimmer oder den anderen Räumen des Palasts gewesen war.

„Mutter?"

Der Prinz von Eternia stand gemeinsam mit seinem treuen Haustiger Cringer an einem Brunnen und hatte sich auf den Ruf seiner Mutter hin umgedreht.

Marlena seufzte. Er sah älter aus als er war, seit die Horde auf Eternia aufgetaucht war, und insbesondere seit der großen Schlacht um den Palast. „Adam, ich habe dich gesucht. Wie geht es dir?"

Es war eine Frage, die sie immer stellte, doch in diesen Tagen waren die Antworten weniger erfreulich als sonst.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir besonders gut geht. Doch wie geht es dir? Und Vater?"

Marlena seufzte. „Du kennst deinen Vater. Er hasst es, nicht aus dem Bett zu kommen, aber es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder gesund ist, und bis dahin muss er sich schonen."

„Nun, immerhin wird er wieder gesund werden…" Adam sah, wie die Schultern seiner Mutter etwas nach unten sackten. „Verzeih, ich wollte nicht - "

„Es ist schon gut, Adam. Ich weiß, dass die Situation für dich schwieriger ist als für alle anderen."

Adam zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Marlena zeigte den Hauch eines Lächelns. „Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, wie du für sie empfindest? Und für deine Schwester?" Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Du solltest nicht in dieser Lage sein. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass unsere Familie glücklich ist, und es tut mir sehr leid, dass wir so schwere Zeiten durchmachen müssen. Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass wir Adora wieder gefunden haben…"

Adams Augen weiteten sich. „Denkst du denn, ich wäre nicht froh darüber? Sie ist meine Zwillingsschwester, und ich liebe sie, seit ich weiß, dass es sie gibt!"

Marlena lächelte. „Dann solltest du mit ihr sprechen und ihr das sagen."

Adam seufzte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich weiß… Aber ich fühle mich, als würde ich Teela damit verraten. Es ist albern, aber…" Er brach ab.

Marlena nickte. „Ich verstehe, Adam." Sie blickte einen Moment schweigsam in die Ferne, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich denke, sie brauchen beide deine Hilfe, doch Adora noch mehr als Teela. Du solltest mit ihr sprechen, Adam. Ich würde es selbst tun, doch sie verschließt sich vor mir und verlässt auch nicht ihr Zimmer. Sie versteckt sich seit Tagen vor der Welt, und ich fürchte, sie wird daran zerbrechen, wenn du ihr nicht hilfst."

Er holte tief Luft und nickte dann. „Du hast Recht, Mutter. Ich werde noch heute mit ihr reden."

Marlena umarmte ihren Sohn. „Danke, Adam." Danach kehrte sie in den Palast zurück. Seit Randor in der großen Schlacht verwundet worden war, oblag ihr die Führung des Königreichs, und auch wenn sie in diesem Moment gerne bei Adam geblieben wäre, würde sie ihre Pflichten nicht vernachlässigen. Sie würde für ihre Familie stark sein, bis ihr Mann und ihre Kinder physisch und psychisch genesen sein würden.


	2. Geschwister

Disclaimer: Da sowas ja üblich und bestimmt auch nötig ist: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere noch sonstige Rechte; ich leihe sie mir nur aus. ;) Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß bei der Lektüre:)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam seufzte. „Komm, Cringer." Er kehrte gemeinsam mit seinem treuen Haustiger in den Palast zurück. Er nickte einigen Bediensteten freundlich zu, die ihm auf seinem Weg zu Adoras Zimmer begegneten. Wieso musste alles so schwierig sein? Er verfluchte wieder einmal das Schicksal. Hätten sie Adora nur früher retten können, hätten sie den Bann nur eher brechen können… Doch alles Klagen half nichts. Die Vergangenheit ließ sich nicht ändern; nicht einmal He-Man oder die Sorceress vermochten die Zeit zurückzudrehen.

Er klopfte an Adoras Zimmertür, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete er die schmuckvolle Tür und betrat die Gemächer seiner Zwillingsschwester. „Adora?"

Sie saß vor einem Spiegel und schien sich ihrer Umgebung nicht im Mindesten bewusst zu sein. Sie reagierte auch nicht, als er sie noch einmal ansprach. Erst als Adam seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, schreckte sie förmlich auf. „Adam!"

Er lächelte gequält. „Hallo Adora. Wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken?" Als ob er das nicht wüsste.

Sie seufzte. „Überall und nirgends. In der Vergangenheit. Du weißt…" Sie brach ab.

Adam nickte. „Komm, du solltest nicht den ganzen Tag hier herumsitzen. Es ist wundervolles Wetter draußen, lass uns ausreiten. Spirit vermisst dich schon."

Adora blickte zu ihm hoch. Sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er sie nicht in Ruhe lassen würde, also stand sie langsam auf. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie bereits das Gefühl hatte, ihn so gut wie niemanden sonst zu kennen, obwohl sie einander erst vor so kurzer Zeit zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. „Aber lass uns bitte irgendwohin reiten, wo nicht so viele Leute sind."

Er legte fürsorglich seine Hand um ihre Schulter und spürte, wie sie sich ein klein wenig entspannte. Er wusste, sie hätte diese Berührung niemandem sonst erlaubt. „Natürlich, Adora, keine Sorge." Er blickte zu Cringer hinunter. „Tut mir leid, Cringer, aber ich muss dich ein Weilchen allein lassen. Du kannst ja in der Küche vorbeischauen, ob es einen Fisch für dich gibt." Der Tiger maunzte kurz und trottete dann in Richtung der Küche davon.

Adora musste lächeln. „Man könnte meinen, er würde jedes Wort verstehen."

Adam sah sie mit gespielt großen Augen an. „Oh, das tut er! Er ist ein sehr kluger Tiger. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er mir eines Tages antworten würde."

Nun musste Adora kurz lachen, doch sie spürte, wie ihr dabei die Tränen wieder in die Augen zu schießen drohten. „Ach, Adam…" Sie lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn. „Wie schaffst du das nur?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Nach allem, was geschehen ist… Nach allem, was ich getan habe… Wie kannst du es ertragen, in meiner Nähe zu sein? Wie kannst du so freundlich sein?"

Er blieb stehen und blickte seiner Schwester in die Augen. „Adora, wie kannst du so etwas fragen? Du bist meine Schwester, und ich liebe dich! Ich bin so froh, dass wir dich gefunden haben."

Tränen schimmerten in Adoras Augen. „Aber was ich getan habe…"

Er fiel ihr ins Wort. „Du hast gar nichts getan. Hordak und Shadow Weaver sind die einzigen Verantwortlichen, und sie werden dafür zahlen, was sie dir angetan haben." Sein Blick wurde hart bei dem Gedanken an den Kriegsherrn und seine Magierin. „Ich werde sie zur Strecke bringen, das verspreche ich dir."

Adora schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor sie widersprach. „Adam, es ist nicht so, dass es mich erst seit der Aufhebung des Zaubers gibt. Ich habe alle Erinnerungen an mein Leben, und es fühlt sich nicht so an, als hätte ich jemals gegen meinen Willen gehandelt. Es sind alles meine Gedanken, und ich spüre sie immer noch in meinem Kopf. Hordaks Lehren sind nicht einfach weg!" Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen hinab, während sie sprach.

Adam wischte sie sanft weg, als er antwortete. „Ich kann mir wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen, was in dir vorgehen muss, Adora, aber ich weiß, dass ich alles tun werde, um dir zu helfen, und dass ich immer zu dir halten werde. Hordak hat deinen Geist kontrolliert, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Für mich warst das vorher nicht du."

„Das ist eben das Problem, für mich ist das nicht so."

Adam schloss sie in die Arme und spürte, wie sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter legte und still weinte. „Du wirst all das irgendwann hinter dir lassen können, Adora. Du bist schließlich eine Kämpferin."

Als sich Adora wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, strich Adam ihr eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. „Und jetzt reitest du mit mir aus, sonst fühlt sich dein Lieblingsbruder nämlich stark vernachlässigt."

Sie musste wieder kurz lachen und umarmte ihn fest. „Danke, Adam. Danke, dass du da bist."

Er zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Hey, das ist doch selbstverständlich. Wenn ich schon bei der Regierung Eternias nicht helfe, muss ich mich doch wenigstens um dich kümmern. Also los!"

Sie schniefte noch ein letztes Mal und ging dann mit ihm zu den Ställen.

Innerlich seufzte der junge Prinz. Es würde noch sehr lange dauern, bis Adora ihre Vergangenheit bewältigt haben würde…

Beide bemerkten nicht, dass hinter einer der Säulen jemand ihre Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte, und so konnten sie auch nicht den verletzten und wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sehen, mit dem sich Teela abwandte und in Richtung der Trainingsräume verschwand.


	3. Das Training mit Teela

Zwei Stunden später kehrten die Geschwister in den Stall zurück. Adam überließ seinen Rappen einem Stalljungen. „Ich muss noch zum Training, Adora, und ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ich sehr viel Ärger bekomme, wenn ich zu spät komme." Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu. „Kann ich dich allein lassen?"

Sie nickte und streichelte Spirit. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich noch um Spirit. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

Er nickte und eilte in Richtung der Trainingsräume. Erst unterwegs fiel ihm auf, dass Adora gesagt hatte, sie würde zum Abendessen kommen. Nachdem sie seit Tagen kaum und ausschließlich in ihrem Zimmer gegessen hatte, wertete Adam das als ein gutes Zeichen.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung kam er pünktlich zum Training, was ihm nur äußerst selten gelang. „Hallo Teela! Womit fangen wir an?"

Der Captain der Wache sah Adam mit einem unergründlichen Blick an, bevor sie auf die großen Stäbe deutete, die an der Wand lehnten. „Stabkampf."

Adam runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, aber er wollte nicht fragen. Teela hasste es, wenn er im Training ablenkte, und wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war, würde sie sicher später mit ihm sprechen. Er griff einen der Stäbe und begab sich in Kampfposition.

Adora hatte einige Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, als sie sich um Spirit gekümmert hatte. Jetzt war sie auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumen.

In Adams Gegenwart hatte sie damals nach ihrer Befreiung zum ersten Mal offen ihre Gefühle zeigen können. Es war bis vor wenigen Stunden das einzige Mal gewesen, und wieder war es die Gegenwart ihres Zwillingsbruders gewesen, die ihr die nötige Sicherheit und das Vertrauen gegeben hatten, ihre Gefühle nicht wie sonst zu unterdrücken. Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihre Handlungen zu kontrollieren versuchte, schien immer dann, wenn er in der Nähe war, leiser zu werden._ Du kannst niemandem vertrauen. Traue nur dir selbst, oder du wirst enttäuscht werden._ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das wollte, das konnte sie einfach nicht glauben. Ihr Bruder würde sie niemals enttäuschen. _Vertrauen ist ein Mittel der Schwachen, um sich stärker zu fühlen._ Sie schloss die Augen und zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen. _Vertrauen macht verwundbar._ Sie machte kehrt und eilte zu den Trainingsräumen. Wenn Adams Gegenwart das einzige Mittel war, die Stimme in ihrem Kopf zum Verstummen zu bringen, dann würde sie an seiner Seite bleiben, solange es nötig war.

Adam fühlte sich schwerelos, allerdings nur für Sekundenbruchteile, denn dann prallte er hart auf die Matte. Teela hatte ihn im Stabkampf förmlich verprügelt, und nun, im waffenlosen Kampf, schien es ebenso weiterzugehen. Er war bereits durch einen gezielten Foot Sweep und nun durch einen Überwurf zu Boden geschickt worden und glaubte, jeden Knochen einzeln zu spüren.

„So wird das nie etwas, Adam! Konzentrier dich gefälligst ein bisschen und gib dir mehr Mühe! Unsere Feinde werden nicht so zurückhaltend sein wie ich!"

Adam setzte sich auf und schaute Teela an. Ihr Blick wirkte ungewöhnlich hart und abweisend, beinahe verachtend. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Das Training wäre selbst für einen der Masters hart gewesen, und dass er dem nicht gewachsen war, war nur zu erwarten. „Was ist los, Teela? Willst du mich nur verprügeln, oder können wir reden?" Er blieb sitzen, damit sie ihn nicht gleich wieder attackieren würde.

Teela presste die Lippen aufeinander, bevor sie dem Prinzen eine Antwort gab. „Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir zu reden hätten."

Beinahe hätte Adam über diese Antwort gelacht. „Ach nein? Dann erklär mir doch mal, was das hier soll."

„Du musst endlich ein fähiger Kämpfer werden, damit du nicht wehrlos bist. Wenn du dich nicht verteidigen kannst, wirst du verletzt oder sogar…" Sie brach ab und kehrte ihm schnell den Rücken zu. Er sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr sie sich zusammenreißen musste.

Adam seufzte innerlich. „So wie dein Vater?"

Teela blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, als sie antwortete. „Er war einer der stärksten Masters, und was hat ihm das genutzt…" Sie atmete tief durch. Sie spürte, wie die Atemübung ihr half und drehte sich dann zu Adam zurück. „Deshalb müssen wir viel stärker werden!" Sie schrie es beinahe.

Adam stand auf. „Teela, wir alle haben unsere Grenzen, und wir werden niemals unsterblich oder unverwundbar, egal, wie hart und wie lange wir trainieren."

Sie sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. „Weshalb trainieren wir dann überhaupt noch?"

Er seufzte, diesmal hörbar. „Damit wir so gut auf den Kampf vorbereitet sind, wie es möglich ist. Der Rest liegt in der Hand der Götter."

„Die Götter!" Voller Verachtung spie Teela es aus. „Die Götter sind nicht schuld daran, dass ich meinen Vater verloren habe, Adam! Es war der Schuss aus einer gewöhnlichen Handfeuerwaffe, abgegeben von einer…" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Vergiss es, Adam. Ich hätte nicht darüber reden sollen. Es tut mir leid. Das Training ist beendet." Sie brach so abrupt ab, dass Adam gar keine Zeit blieb zu antworten, bevor sie den Trainingsraum beinahe rennend verlassen hatte.

Der junge Prinz schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, bevor er das Trainingsgerät wegräumte.


	4. gebraucht werden

Marlena sah den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Sohnes, als der Platz seiner Schwester beim Abendessen wie üblich frei blieb. „Adam?" Mehr brauchte sie gar nicht zu sagen.

„Entschuldige, Mutter, es ist nur… Sie sagte, sie würde heute zum Essen kommen."

Marlena nickte. Zu viele Plätze blieben heute leer; nur Orko, der schwebende Hofzauberer, Adam und sie selbst saßen an der Tafel.

„Soll ich nach ihr sehen, Adam?" fragte der Trollaner.

„Nein danke, Orko, ich werde selbst gehen. Bitte entschuldigt mich."

Die Königin nickte, woraufhin sich Adam von seinem Platz erhob und den Saal verließ.

Der kleine Zauberer schaute ihm betrübt nach. „Ich wünschte, es gäbe etwas, was ich tun könnte."

Marlena lächelte. „Unterschätze nicht das, was du tust, Orko. Du bist für uns da, und was im Moment fast noch wichtiger ist, du bringst uns zum Lachen. In Zeiten wie diesen ist es sehr wichtig, das Lachen nicht zu verlieren, auch wenn es schwer fällt."

„Ihr habt bestimmt Recht, Majestät. Trotzdem wünschte ich, ich wüsste einen Zauber, mit dem alles in Ordnung kommt. Ich weiß nicht, ob das alles gut ausgehen wird."

„Das wird es, Orko. Wir müssen den Dingen einfach etwas Zeit geben und füreinander da sein." Doch so ruhig und zuversichtlich, wie sie sich gab, war Marlena in Wahrheit nicht. Wenn selbst der stets muntere und optimistische Orko sich schon Sorgen machte… Die Ereignisse hatten ihn verändert, ebenso wie sie Teela, Adam und alle anderen verändert hatten, vermutlich sogar sie selbst.

Adam klopfte an Adoras Zimmertür, doch er war überrascht, als er ein „herein" von drinnen vernahm. Üblicherweise ging er nach mehrmaligem Klopfen einfach in das Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaute Adora an, die auf der Kante ihres Bettes saß und zum Fenster hinaus in den Himmel blickte.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte, du wolltest zum Essen kommen." Seine Stimme war frei von Vorwürfen oder Bitterkeit, und das trieb seiner Schwester beinahe die Tränen in die Augen. Immer macht er sich solche Sorgen um sie…

„Es tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht. Ich…" Sie brach ab.

Er wartete einen Moment, bevor er sich neben sie setzte. „Was ist los?"

Sie blickte immer noch aus dem Fenster, als sie antwortete. „Ich habe deinen Streit mit Teela gehört. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir, und als ich hörte, dass ihr euch streitet, wollte ich nicht dazukommen."

Er winkte ab. „Ach, mach dir doch deshalb keine Sorgen. Teela und ich streiten uns dauernd. Das war noch harmlos. Sie war übrigens auch nicht beim Essen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen… Weshalb sollte sie auch mit mir an einem Tisch sitzen wollen…"

Adam seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass die Situation furchtbar ist, aber bitte gib ihr Zeit. Sie hat auch sehr viel durchmachen müssen."

„Glaubst du denn, das weiß ich nicht?" Adoras Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. „Es ist immerhin meine Schuld." Ihr Blick traf den ihres Bruders. „Sie hasst mich, Adam, und das zu Recht."

Er legte ihr sanft den Arm um die Schulter. „Sie ist nur wütend und traurig über ihren Verlust. Und sie fühlt sich vielleicht auch etwas hilflos, weil sie es nicht verhindern konnte."

Adora versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Hast du denn mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Nein, sie blockt jeden Versuch, mir ihr zu reden, ab. So ist Teela. Ich muss nur noch etwas Geduld haben. Irgendwann redet sie mit mir. So war das schon immer."

„Und bis dahin lässt du dich im Trainingsraum verprügeln?"

Adam winkte ab. „Ach was, das war doch halb so wild. Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um dich, Adora. Du musst endlich wieder mehr essen."

Sie seufzte. „Du hast ja Recht… Aber bitte sprich mit Teela. Ich möchte nicht, dass eure Freundschaft darunter leidet, dass du dich um mich kümmerst."

Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Was meinst du?"

Wieder sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass Teela wütend auf dich sein könnte, weil du dich so um mich kümmerst?"

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war ihm dieser Gedanke bisher nicht gekommen. Er schüttelte langsam und ungläubig den Kopf. „Das kann doch nicht…"

Adora seufzte. „Adam, ich kenne Teela nicht so gut wie du, aber denk darüber nach, und vor allem rede mit ihr. Ich habe schon genug Schaden angerichtet, den ich niemals wieder gutmachen kann. Du musst dich mehr um deine Freunde kümmern."

Sein Gesicht nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an, als er darauf antwortete. „Ich werde dich auf keinen Fall allein lassen, Adora."

„Ich war schon immer allein, Adam. Ich komme damit klar."

„Du hättest niemals allein sein sollen. Wir haben soviel nachzuholen, Adora… Bitte nimm mir nicht die Gelegenheit, meine Zwillingsschwester kennen zu lernen…"

Seine Worte rührten sie. „Adam…"

„Ich kämpfe schon seit Jahren gegen Skeletor und King Hiss, und nun auch noch gegen Hordak. Mein ganzes Leben als Prinz Adam ist ein großes Theater, das ich spiele, um die Menschen zu schützen, die ich liebe. Es ist so schwer… Ich bin niemals ich selbst. Die einzigen, die mich wirklich kennen, sind Duncan und Orko… Und jetzt bist du auf einmal da. Ich wusste schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung, dass da etwas Besonderes ist. Und ich weiß, dass ich dir uneingeschränkt vertrauen kann, Adora, und das ist einfach wunderbar. Du sagst immer, dass du eine Last für mich bist, aber das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Ich brauche dich, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Nach diesen Worten trat eine Pause ein, die erst nach einigen Momenten von Adora beendet wurde. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so fühlst, Adam…" Sie umarmte ihn. „Danke."


	5. König Randor

Königin Marlena betrat indessen den Krankenflügel des königlichen Palastes. Sie kam jeden Tag am Abend hierher, um ihren Mann zu besuchen. Randor hatte sich in seinem Bett aufgerichtet und las, als sie in sein Zimmer kam.

„Marlena, wie schön, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"

Die beiden umarmten sich, und Marlena setzte sich neben seinem Bett auf einen Stuhl. Auf diesem Stuhl hatte sie abgewartet, bis Randor nach der Schlacht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, und auf diesem Stuhl saß sie stets, wenn sie ihn besuchen kam.

„Nun, es gibt viel zu tun. Du weißt ja selbst, wie viel Arbeit die Regierung unseres wunderschönen Königreichs macht."

Er schmunzelte. „In der Tat. Die Ärzte sagen, dass ich wahrscheinlich in einigen Tagen entlassen werde. Ich soll mich zwar noch schonen, aber ich werde zumindest wieder einen Teil meiner Pflichten erfüllen können."

„Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du wieder gesund wirst."

Randor nickte. „Wie geht es unseren Kindern?"

Marlena seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Adam ist sehr stark. Offenbar steckt ihm doch mehr von dir, als du annimmst." Sie zwinkerte ihm dabei zu.

„Ich habe nie an Adams Fähigkeiten gezweifelt, Marlena. Ich fürchte nur, dass er zu nachlässig ist. Hilft er dir denn wenigstens bei den Staatsgeschäften?"

„Nein."

„Wie bitte?" Randor blickte sie überrascht an, woraufhin sie lächelte.

„Ich habe ihn gebeten, sich stattdessen um Adora zu kümmern. Sie isst immer noch sehr wenig und magert immer mehr ab. Sie scheint schlecht zu schlafen… Sie sieht so unglaublich blass aus... Ich mache mir große Sorgen. Sie hat soviel durchmachen müssen, und sie hat sehr viel zu verarbeiten. Sie vertraut sich niemandem an, doch Adam kann sie offenbar zumindest etwas aus ihrem Schneckenhaus locken. Sie braucht ihn, und ich werde nicht dulden, dass Adam keine Zeit für sie hat, weil er sich mit irgendwelchen Staatsangelegenheiten herumschlagen muss."

Randor musste beim Anblick seiner Frau schmunzeln. Wenn es um ihre Kinder ging, konnte Marlena, die sonst immer die Ruhe in Person war, unerbittlicher als jeder Krieger werden. Er griff nach ihrer Hand. „Wenn Adam der einzige ist, der zu ihr durchdringen kann, dann unterstütze ich das natürlich. Adora ist wichtiger als jedes Protokoll des Hofes."

Sie lächelte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es ebenso sehen würdest wie ich."

Er nickte. „Ich würde mich niemals mit dir anlegen wollen, wenn es um unsere Kinder geht, Marlena. Übrigens hat mir der Arzt berichtet, dass Duncan heute entlassen wurde."

„Tatsächlich? Das freut mich zu hören. Wie geht es ihm?"

Randor verzog das Gesicht etwas. „Den Umständen entsprechend. Es ist für ihn nicht leichter als für uns alle. Auch wenn er seine Streitigkeiten mit Fisto hatte, war er immer noch sein Bruder, und sein Verlust ist sehr schmerzhaft für ihn."

Die Königin nickte. „Hatten sich die beiden denn wenigstens noch ausgesprochen, bevor…?" Sie ließ den Rest der Frage unausgesprochen, doch Randor verstand sie auch so.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, Duncan danach zu fragen, aber ich hoffe es. Allerdings… Du kennst ja Duncans Sturkopf…"


	6. Die Rückkehr des Waffenmeisters

Disclaimer: Gilt alles nach wie vor; mir gehört leider kein halbes Recht, und ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. ;)

AN: aurian: Das mit der Vorgeschichte ist ein nachvollziehbarer Punkt. Der Cartoon hatte nur 2 Staffeln (insgesamt 39 Folgen), aber Mattel hat bekannt gegeben, was in der dritten Staffel passiert wäre: Hordak wäre nach Eternia gekommen (mit Evil Lyns Hilfe), Adora wäre dabei gewesen und hätte dieselbe Hintergrundgeschichte wie in den 80ern gehabt, und Skeletor hätte am Ende Hordak geschlagen. Außerdem stand fest, dass Fisto Teelas Vater ist (was im Cartoon ja nur angedeutet wurde). Ich habe diese Fakten in den HJintergrund mit aufgenommen und meine Geschichte daran angeschlossen. Nachzulesen ist das alles im Original auf oder in Übersetzung u.a. auf he-man.de. Ich hoffe, dass das die meisten Fragen klärt.

Ansonsten vielen Dank für meine ersten beiden Reviews hier:)

Und jetzt weiter im Text! Viel Spaß!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Adam am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück ging, fiel ihm auf, dass die Bediensteten offenbar recht gute Laune hatten. Seit der großen Schlacht war die Stimmung im Palast stets sehr gedrückt gewesen, doch an diesem Morgen schienen die Menschen wieder ab und zu ein Lächeln zu wagen, und er fragte sich, was wohl geschehen sein mochte. Die Antwort darauf erhielt er, als er den Speisesaal betrat. Neben seiner Mutter, Orko und Teela saß zum ersten Mal wieder Duncan, der königliche Waffenmeister, am Tisch.

„Man-At-Arms! Du bist aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage, doch Duncan lächelte seinen jungen Schützling an.

„Allerdings, Adam. Es wurde auch Zeit. Die Werkstatt hält sich schließlich nicht selbst in Betrieb."

Teela sah ihren Adoptivvater mit großen Augen an. „Du willst doch nicht etwa schon wieder an die Arbeit gehen? Du musst dich noch schonen! Die Ärzte sagten doch…"

Man-At-Arms hob abwehrend die Hände, als er sie unterbrach. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, Teela. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde mich nicht überanstrengen."

Die junge Kriegerin nickte stumm und stocherte danach in ihrem Frühstück herum, ohne etwas zu essen.

Adam begrüßte derweil alle und nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz. „Dann sind wahrscheinlich wegen deiner Rückkehr alle soviel besser gelaunt als die ganze Zeit."

Marlena nickte. „Nach all den schlimmen Ereignissen ist es sehr schön, endlich wieder eine gute Nachricht zu erhalten. Es ist der erste Schritt zurück in die Normalität."

Bei diesen Worten blickte Teela starr von ihrem Teller auf. Es sah so aus, als wolle sie etwas sagen, doch der Captain der Wache erhob sich lediglich, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und verließ den Speisesaal. Man-At-Arms sah ihr aufmerksam nach, bevor er seufzte. „Bitte entschuldigt ihr Benehmen. Sie…"

Doch Adam unterbrach ihn. „Sie hat allen Grund dazu. Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Wie geht es dir? Es muss auch für dich sehr schwer sein…"

Duncan atmete schwer aus, bevor er antwortete. „Es ist nicht leicht, aber es ist auch nicht der erste Verlust, den ich erlebe. Ich kann damit umgehen. Für Teela ist es wesentlich schwerer. Sie musste so etwas bisher zum Glück nie durchmachen. Nun ja, und die Umstände machen es ihr nicht gerade leichter."

Marlena schaltete sich ein. „Seit wann wusste sie denn genau, dass Fisto ihr leiblicher Vater ist?"

Duncan seufzte. Früher oder später mussten diese Fragen ja kommen. „Erst seit wenigen Wochen."

Auch Orko ließ nun sein Besteck auf den Teller sinken. Er war der letzte gewesen, der noch gegessen hatte. „Es war, als du Fisto geholfen hattest, sich an seine Vergangenheit zu erinnern, oder?"

„Richtig, Orko. Mit Hilfe meines Gedächtnisstimulators konnte ich Fisto die Erinnerung an die Jahre der großen Unruhen zurückgeben. Ich musste endlich wissen, ob er desertiert war oder nicht, und zum Glück hat er dem Experiment zugestimmt. Als er wusste, dass er verletzt und von einer geheimnisvollen Frau bei den Peleezeanern gesund gepflegt worden war, konnte ich die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen."

„Doch wie konntest du nachweisen, dass er damals Teela zeugte?" Marlena war es, die diese Frage stellte.

Wieder seufzte Duncan, denn dies war der Teil der Geschichte, zu dem er nicht viel sagen durfte. Die Sorceress hatte ihm zwar erlaubt, Teela und Fisto zu erzählen, dass sie Vater und Tochter waren, doch ihre Mutterschaft musste weiterhin geheim bleiben. Sie hatte nicht einmal einem Treffen mit Fisto zugestimmt. Dass Man-At-Arms über Teelas Mutter nichts verraten durfte, hatte zu einem neuerlichen Streit mit Fisto und auch mit Teela selbst geführt.

„Ich habe noch Kontakt zu Teelas Mutter."

Diese einfache Aussage ließ die Zeit im Speisesaal förmlich still stehen. Alle Augen waren auf Duncan gerichtet, und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor der Waffenmeister die unausgesprochene Frage beantwortete, die im Raum schwebte. „Ich darf ihre Identität nicht enthüllen. Es ist ein Versprechen, das ich ihr vor langer Zeit gab und das ich auch halten werde." Damit erhob er sich etwas behäbig. „Entschuldigt mich, ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. Ich muss mich etwas ausruhen, damit ich später noch in der Werkstatt nach dem Rechten sehen kann."

Es war die Königin, die ihm mit ihrer gewohnt ruhigen Stimme antwortete. „Selbstverständlich, Duncan."

Er nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Tür, als Marlena noch hinzufügte: „Es ist schön, dich wieder bei uns zu haben."

Er lächelte und nickte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Die übrigen saßen noch eine ganze Weile in Gedanken versunken am Tisch. Ans Frühstück dachte jedoch niemand mehr.


	7. Duncans Rat

Disclaimer: Ja ja, immer noch alles geliehen... ;)

Noch mal eine Runde Dank für die neuen Reviews:) Die Unsicherheit, ob nun Fisto oder Duncan gemeint war, war übrigens Absicht; mein Versuch, etwas mysteriös zu bleiben.

Und jetzt on with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam saß auf einer Parkbank, seinen Blick auf den Horizont gerichtet, und streichelte abwesend Cringers Kopf, der auf seinem Schoß ruhte. „Ich weiß nicht, Cringer… Es ist alles so… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit all dem umgehen soll. Wie kann ich Adora helfen? Und Teela?"

Cringer blickte ihn nur aus treuen Augen an und maunzte kaum hörbar.

Dadurch wurde Adam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt und musste kurz schmunzeln. „Das frage ich ausgerechnet dich, nicht wahr?" Er seufzte. „Aber wenn sollte ich sonst fragen?"

In diesem Moment legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, und als Adam den Blick hob, sah er Man-At-Arms hinter sich stehen. „Duncan?"

Der Waffenmeister trat neben ihn und nahm auf der Bank Platz. „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen, Adam…"

„Aber du…"

„… bin wieder gesund und in der Lage, ein Gespräch zu führen."

„Und die Werkstatt…"

„… habe ich bereits inspiziert. Oder möchtest du nicht mit mir reden?"

Man-At-Arms hatte die Frage ruhig und sachlich gestellt, und Adam seufzte erneut.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich gerade dich damit belasten sollte."

„Ich behaupte nicht, dass die Lage leicht für mich ist, Adam. Ich liebe Teela sehr, und ich mache mir große Sorgen um sie. Und ich gebe zu, dass Fistos Tod nicht leicht für mich ist, aber ich finde, dass Freunde trotz allem füreinander da sein sollten."

Adam blickte ihn an. „Konntest du denn deinen Streit mit Fisto beilegen?"

Nun erschien ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Waffenmeisters. „Ja, Adam. Wir haben unsere Differenzen ausgeräumt. Wir haben uns beide für unsere Fehler entschuldigt und mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen."

Adam nickte, nun ebenfalls sanft lächelnd. „Es freut mich, das zu hören." Dann wurde nahm sein Gesicht wieder die melancholischen Züge an, die es seit der großen Schlacht so oft zur Schau getragen hatte. „Bei dieser Schlacht ist einfach alles falsch gelaufen…"

Duncan richtete seinen Blick zum Horizont, als er antwortete. „Nein, Adam. Es sind schlimme Dinge geschehen, aber es hätte noch viel schlimmer kommen können. Eternia könnte versklavt sein, wir alle hätten sterben können… Stattdessen sind wir am Leben und frei, Hordak und King Hiss sind beide mitsamt ihren Armeen nach Despondos verbannt worden, und Eternia hat zumindest vorläufig wieder etwas Frieden."

„Aber um welchen Preis, Duncan? Wir haben viele Soldaten verloren… Fisto starb, als er meinen Vater retten wollte…"

Man-At-Arms nickte. „In der Tat, wir haben schreckliche Verluste erlitten, Adam. Aber das ist die Realität des Krieges. Nur He-Man haben wir es zu verdanken, dass wir bisher so glimpflich davon gekommen sind, doch selbst He-Man kann nicht überall zugleich sein."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte da sein sollen. Ich hätte es verhindern können. Ich hätte den Laserstrahl mit meinem Schwert ablenken und Adora danach entwaffnen können…" Wieder spürte er die Hand seines Mentors auf seiner Schulter.

„Adam, du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen, und ich weiß, dass Fisto mir in diesem Punkt zustimmen würde. Auch He-Man ist kein Garant für einen Sieg ohne Verluste."

Adams Blick wanderte zu seinen Füßen, als sein Kopf nach vorn sank. „All diese Macht… All diese Fähigkeiten, die ich als He-Man habe… Und trotzdem konnte ich meine Freunde nicht beschützen…"

„Ebenso wenig wie wir anderen das konnten, Adam. Du kämpfst nicht allein gegen die Mächte des Bösen."

„Aber ich bin der, auf den alle blicken, wenn es ernst wird. Wenn alles verloren scheint, dann ist es He-Man, der auftaucht und alles in Ordnung bringt."

Duncan strich sich über sein Kinn. „Das ist ein Fehler, den wir viel zu lange gemacht haben. Wir verlassen uns zu sehr auf He-Man und zu wenig auf uns selbst. Doch darüber sollten wir jetzt nicht sprechen. Wir sollten uns jetzt um Teela und Adora kümmern."

Adam nickte. „Du hast Recht, Duncan. Was ist dein Plan?"

„Nun, da du so fragst: Wie wäre es, wenn du noch einmal mit Adora reden würdest, und ich spreche inzwischen mit Teela. Nach dem, was mir Marlena erzählte, bist du der einzige, der zu Adora durchdringen kann, deshalb wäre es besser, wenn du mit ihr redest. Wir vier treffen uns dann kurz vor dem Mittag in der Trainingshalle."

Adams Augen weiteten sich. „Du willst die beiden zusammen in einen Raum bringen?"

„Früher oder später wird sich das nicht vermeiden lassen, Adam. Je länger dieser Konflikt ungelöst bleibt, desto schlimmer wird es werden, wenn die beiden sich schließlich gegenüber stehen."

„Hm, damit hast du wohl Recht. Na gut, dann werde ich jetzt zu Adora gehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich sie überzeugen kann… Richtest du Teela bitte meine Grüße aus?" Er erhielt ein Nicken zur Antwort. „Dann sehen wir uns später."

Beide Männer standen auf und wandten sich bereits zum Gehen, als Adam noch einmal seinen Mentor ansah. „Ich danke dir, Duncan."

Der königliche Man-At-Arms nickte ihm mit einem Lächeln zu, bevor er sich in Richtung seiner Werkstatt begab.


	8. Vater und Tochter

Disclaimer: Wie immer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Idee hinter der Geschichte. ;) Viel Spaß!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er hatte sich gewiss nicht die leichtere Aufgabe ausgesucht… Ihren Dickkopf hatte Teela höchstwahrscheinlich von ihrem Vater geerbt, obwohl auch ihre Mutter bisweilen eine Sturheit an den Tag legen konnte, die man von ihr vielleicht nicht erwarten würde, wenn man sie noch nicht so gut kannte. Duncan seufzte. Das Problem war, dass er allzu genau wusste, was Teela belastete, und seine Nichte hasste es, wenn sie sich durchschaut fühlte, gerade wenn es um ihr Seelenleben ging, also musste er äußerst vorsichtig vorgehen, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Man-At-Arms betrat seine Werkstatt, wo er seinen Helm abnahm. Er spürte ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Hand, das sicherste Zeichen, dass er unter großer Anspannung stand, doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er würde für seine Schützlinge stark sein. Er atmete tief durch und ging in Richtung der Fahrzeuge, die reparaturbedürftig in der Nähe der großen Tore standen. Wie er erwartet hatte, lag Teela gerade unter einem Battle Hawk und schraubte an dessen Motor. Er schmunzelte wehmütig. Typisch Teela. Wenn sie sich ablenken wollte, gab es zwei Dinge: Entweder sie schraubte an einer Maschine herum, oder sie flog. Seit sie jedoch einmal unterwegs gewesen war, als Alarm ausgerufen wurde, war das Fliegen als Ablenkung weggefallen. Teela war viel zu verantwortungsbewusst, als dass sie in einem Notfall weit weg vom Palast sein wollte. Also schraubte sie. Wieder schmunzelte Duncan. Er selbst lenkte sich mit Waffentraining ab und arbeitete nur an seinen Maschinen, wenn er voll konzentriert sein konnte. Bei Teela war es genau umgekehrt. Er atmete noch einmal tief aus. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um sich in Gedanken zu verlieren. Er näherte sich dem Hawk, unter dem Teela arbeitete. „Teela? Hast du einen Augenblick Zeit?"

Die junge Kriegerin rutsche unter dem Hawk hervor. „Selbstverständlich, Vater. Was ist los?"

Während sie aufstand und einige Flecken mit einem Lappen abzuwischen versuchte, lächelte Man-At-Arms sie an. „Dass du mich immer noch so nennst…"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber natürlich! Du bist für mich immer mein Vater gewesen! Ich meine, wir wussten doch, dass mein leiblicher Vater möglicherweise irgendwann auftauchen könnte, oder? Das ändert doch aber nichts daran, dass du mich adoptiert und großgezogen hast!"

„Aber dass sich nun herausgestellt hat, dass ich dein leiblicher Onkel bin…"

Teela unterbrach ihn. „Das macht uns zu einer richtigen Familie. Außerdem würde es mir komisch vorkommen, jetzt auf einmal Onkel zu sagen."

Duncan nickte. „Das wäre allerdings etwas… gewöhnungsbedürftig."

Teela lächelte. „Sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber… Das war doch bestimmt nicht der Grund, weswegen du mit mir sprechen wolltest, oder?"

„Nein, du hast Recht." gab Man-At-Arms zu.

Sie sah ihn forschend an. „Es geht um den Prinzen, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn du nicht einmal seinen Namen nennst, musst du wirklich sehr wütend sein… Das einzige Mal, dass du ihn ‚der Prinz' genannt hast, da hat er…"

Teela winkte ab. „Erinnre mich bloß nicht daran. Und ich bin nicht direkt wütend auf ihn… Es ist nur… Er… Also ich…" Sie seufzte frustriert.

Duncan legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?"

Sie nickte. Als beide sich an einen kleinen Tisch am Rande der Werkstatt gesetzt hatten, begann Teela erneut mit ihrer Erklärung. „Bitte denk nicht schlecht von mir, Vater… Ich bin schon etwas wütend… Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass Adam froh ist, seine Schwester wiederzuhaben… Aber… Ich meine, sie hat meinen Vater getötet!" Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. „Ich weiß, dass sie unter einem Bann stand; ich weiß, dass sie es bereut und bedauert; ich weiß das alles, aber trotzdem war sie es, die den Abzug…" Sie brach ab und sammelte sich einen Moment. „Ich sah ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn erschoss. Und auch wenn das nicht die wahre Adora war… Ich meine, mein Vater ist tot, und die Mörderin kann nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden! Alle kümmern und sorgen sich um Adora, vor allem Adam! Er ist ständig bei ihr! Und ich…" Sie begrub kopfschüttelnd ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie weinte nicht, dazu hatte sie zuviel Selbstkontrolle, doch ihr Körper zitterte.

Duncan wartete einen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst, Teela. Alle sind ständig mit Adora beschäftigt. Hat Adam dich überhaupt einmal gefragt, wie es dir geht?"

Teela blickte nicht auf, als sie antwortete. „Nein… Weshalb sollte er auch. Er hat wichtigere Sorgen." Ihre Stimme klang traurig und resigniert bei diesen Worten.

Sie spürte die Hand ihres Adoptivvaters auf der Schulter, als dieser mit seiner ruhigen Stimme antwortete. „Er sollte für dich da sein, Teela. Ihr beide wart immer beste Freunde, und seine Freunde sollte man nie vernachlässigen."

Teela schlang ihre Hände um ihren Oberkörper. „Als Kinder waren wir unzertrennlich, nicht wahr?"

Man-At-Arms lächelte. „Ihr habt mehr Zeit zusammen als getrennt verbracht."

Sie blickte zu Boden. „Er vernachlässigt mich nicht, Vater… Ich glaube, ich habe unsere Freundschaft zerstört…"

„Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Duncan. Er musterte seine Adoptivtochter erstaunt, doch sie mied weiter seinen Blick.

„Seit Skeletor die mystische Mauer zerstört hat, war ich nicht mehr für ihn da. Ich war…" Sie blickte aus geröteten Augen auf und klang auf einmal sehr kleinlaut. „Ich war nur noch gemein zu ihm. Ich hab ihn ständig als Feigling beschimpft, hab ihn beim Training aufgezogen, und wir haben gar nicht mehr richtig miteinander geredet. Immer, wenn er reden wollte, hatte ich etwas Wichtigeres zu tun oder wollte ihn zum Training schleifen. Ich… ich war ein schrecklicher Freund, Vater, und ich hatte Unrecht."

Duncan schüttelte den Kopf. „Das warst du nicht, Teela. Du warst besorgt. Und ihr beide habt euch immer beim Training geneckt." Er ignorierte absichtlich ihre Bemerkung darüber, dass sie ihn oft einen Feigling genannt hatte, und glücklicherweise kam Teela nicht mehr darauf zurück, als sie antwortete.

„Aber es war nicht das Einzige, worüber wir beim Training gesprochen haben."

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Teela. Adam betrachtet dich immer noch als Freundin." Zum ersten Mal fiel Man-At-Arms wirklich auf, wie sehr Adams geheime Identität das Verhältnis der beiden zueinander belastete. Natürlich wusste er, dass Adam Teelas Freundschaft immer noch sehr wichtig war, doch andererseits musste der junge Prinz sein Geheimnis wahren und deshalb mehr Distanz zu Teela halten und ihr das Bild vom verantwortungslosen Prinzen vorspielen. Wie gern hätte er Teela jetzt von Adams Geheimnis erzählt, doch er wusste, dass er das nicht durfte. Zugleich wurde ihm klar, wie schwer es für Adam sein musste, sich so vor Teela zu verstecken. Dennoch sah er keinen Ausweg aus dieser schwierigen Lage. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Teela ihm glaubte, als er sagte: „Vertrau mir, du bist ihm sehr wichtig."

Sie senkte den Blick. „Meinst du wirklich? Ich meine, jetzt, wo er seine Schwester zurück hat…"

„Machst du dir Sorgen, dass Adora deinen Platz einnehmen könnte?"

Teela seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ja. Verdient hätte ich es." Bevor Duncan etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie fort. „Weißt du, was ich zuerst dachte? Ich war sauer, weil ich meinen Vater verloren hatte, während Adam eine Schwester gewonnen hatte. Ich wünschte mir in diesem Moment, sie wäre niemals aufgetaucht. Was bin ich nur für ein Mensch, dass ich so etwas denken konnte?"

Man-At-Arms strich seiner Adoptivtochter eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, als er antwortete. „Ein Mensch wie jeder andere. Glaub mir, Teela, es ist normal, dass du im ersten Moment so empfunden hast. Wenn man so einen schweren Verlust erleidet, dann verspürt man Wut, und diese Wut muss sich auf etwas richten. Du bist deswegen kein schlechter Mensch. Dass du dich jetzt wegen dieser Gefühle schämst, beweist das."

Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Meinst du das wirklich?"

„Ja, Teela. Und ich meine auch, dass du mit Adam und Adora reden solltest. Gerade mit Adam."

Teelas Augen weiteten sich. „Ich kann doch Adam nicht so überfallen!"

„Weshalb nicht?"

„Na… Ich meine… Was soll er denn denken?"

Man-At-Arms schaute verwirrt. „Was meinst du?"

Teela sah aus, als habe man ihr eine besonders dumme Frage gestellt. „Er wird denken, ich sei eifersüchtig! Er wird denken, ich… ich…" Sie fing an zu stottern und errötete leicht.

Duncan verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Er wird denken, du würdest gewisse Gefühle für ihn hegen?"

„Genau!" Teela wirkte erleichtert, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Wäre das denn so schlimm?" fragte Man-At-Arms.

„Ob das schlimm wäre? Vater! Das… das wäre das Ende unserer Freundschaft! Wir könnten einander nie mehr in die Augen sehen!"

Er strich sich mit einer Hand über das Kinn, während er antwortete. „Das wäre es nur, wenn du wirklich gewisse Gefühle für ihn hegen würdest und er diese Gefühle nicht erwidern würde. Und selbst dann könntet ihr noch Freunde bleiben."

Teela rutschte auf ihrem Sitz hin und her, und es war ihr anzusehen, dass ihr die Richtung, in die sich das Gespräch entwickelte, nicht gefiel. „Wie auch immer, ich kann mit Adam jetzt nicht über unsere Freundschaft reden. Er hat genug zu tun."

Duncan lehnte sich zurück. „Das ist schade, denn ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du dich mit ihm und Adora im Trainingsraum treffen würdest."

„Du hast was!"

Man-At-Arms ließ sich vom aufgebrachten Tonfall seiner Tochter nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Du solltest zumindest mit Adora reden, Teela. Du kannst ihr nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, und vielleicht hilft das Gespräch euch beiden, mit der Situation zurecht zu kommen."

Teela seufzte und ließ ihre Schultern herabsacken. „Ich habe es schon zu lange aufgeschoben, oder?"

Man-At-Arms stand auf. „Nicht zu lange, aber du solltest nicht länger warten."

Teela erhob sich schicksalsergeben. „Na gut." Sie atmete tief durch und blickte dann noch einmal zu Duncan. Er nickte nur und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Sie erwiderte dieses Lächeln, wenn auch etwas gequält, und verließ dann mit erhobenem Kopf die Werkstatt, um sich mit Adam und Adora in der Trainingshalle zu treffen.

Duncan begab sich derweil zu einem etwas abseits gelegenen Trainingsgelände, um seine eigene Anspannung abzubauen.


	9. ein Freund zum Reden

Disclaimer: Nach wie vor keine Rechte, bestenfalls Pflichten. ;)

Viel Spaß bei diesem (zugegebenermaßen etwas kurzen) Kapitel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drei Kampfdronen explodierten zur selben Zeit, und das Trainingsprogramm schaltete sich damit ab. „Trainingsprogramm Loto B beendet. Effizienz 93", verkündete die Computerstimme.

Man-At-Arms wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und nahm einen Schluck Wasser zu sich.

Königin Marlena, die das Training unbemerkt beobachtet hatte, näherte sich Duncan. „Nicht schlecht, wenn ich das anmerken darf."

Der Waffenmeister blickte die Regentin Eternias mit neutraler Miene an. „Vielen Dank, Majestät."

Marlena lächelte. „Oh bitte, Duncan, wir sind unter uns, also lass uns bitte das Protokoll vergessen. Ich bin nicht in einer Staatsangelegenheit hier."

„Sondern?"

„Ich kenne dich schon sehr lange, Duncan. Adam und Teela kannst du vielleicht täuschen, mich jedoch nicht. Sag mir deshalb bitte ehrlich: Wie geht es dir?"

Man-At-Arms seufzte und ließ sich auf einer der Bänke nieder, die zum Ausruhen nach dem Training dienten. „Wie geht es mir… Was soll ich sagen? Ich habe meinen großen Bruder verloren, kaum, dass wir unsere Differenzen bereinigt hatten. Ich bin froh, dass wir uns aussprechen konnten, aber das macht es nicht viel leichter. Für Teela ist es besonders hart, und das schmerzt. Ich wollte immer, dass sie es besser hat als ich früher; ich wollte ihr eine unbeschwerte Kindheit ermöglichen, und was ist dabei herausgekommen? Teela ist schon in jungen Jahren eine Kriegerin geworden, kannte lange Zeit ihre Eltern nicht, und hat nun ihren Vater wenige Wochen, nachdem sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte, wieder verloren. Ich frage mich, ob ein anderer als Adoptivvater besser für sie gewesen wäre."

Marlena musterte ihren alten Freund verständnisvoll. Sie konnte ihn durchaus verstehen. Sie verspürte einen ähnlichen Schmerz wie Duncan, wenn sie daran dachte, vor wie vielen Schrecken sie ihre Kinder, insbesondere Adora, nicht hatte schützen können. Doch sie würde nicht dulden, dass Man-At-Arms sich Vorwürfe machte. Sie war einer der wenigen Menschen, mit denen der verschlossene Waffenmeister offen sprach, das wusste sie. Nicht einmal Randor wusste soviel über seinen besten Freund wie sie. Ihre Stimme klang ruhig doch bestimmt, als sie antwortete. „Nein, Duncan. Ich denke nicht, dass Teela es hätte besser haben können. Wir alle wünschen uns für unsere Kinder das Beste, aber das liegt nicht in unserer Macht. Teela ist zu einer außergewöhnlichen jungen Frau herangewachsen, und das verdankt sie zu einem großen Teil dir. Natürlich geht es ihr im Moment furchtbar, aber deshalb solltest du nicht so an dir zweifeln. Was sollte ich da in Bezug auf Adora sagen?"

Man-At-Arms erschrak. „Bei den Weisen! Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht, entschuldige."

Marlena schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sagte das nicht, um dir Schuldgefühle einzureden. Ich denke nur, du solltest dich von den Dingen nicht überrollen lassen. Gerade jetzt, wo die Umstände schlimm sind, müssen wir nach vorn blicken. Ich hoffe, dass Adora und Teela sich aussprechen, aber es gibt noch sehr viele Wunden zu heilen, und nur die wenigsten sind körperlich."

„Da gebe ich dir Recht, Marlena." Duncan lächelte ein kleines Lächeln. „Danke, dass du für mich da bist."

„Was wäre ich für eine Freundin, wenn ich es nicht wäre? Vergiss bei allen formalen Zwängen bitte nie, dass ich zuallererst Marlena bin und danach erst Königin."

Er nickte. „Ich werde es versuchen. Was meinst du, wie werden unsere Kinder mit allem zurecht kommen?"

Die beiden Freunde saßen noch lange zusammen auf der Bank. Es war lange her gewesen, seit sie zum letzten Mal so lange und so offen miteinander gesprochen hatten, und als sie schließlich aufstanden, um sich in ihre jeweiligen Quartiere zurückzuziehen, fühlten sie beide, dass die vielen Belastungen, mit denen sie sich zur Zeit auseinandersetzen mussten, zumindest ein wenig leichter geworden zu sein schienen.


	10. die Konfrontation

Disclaimer: Wie in jedem Kapitel... Ich besäße sie gerne, tu es nicht. g

Danke an alle, die bis jetzt mitgelesen haben, und besonderen Dank an Black Lithning für die Reviews:) Und jetzt viel Spaß mit einem weiteren Kapitel!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prinz Adam wartete inzwischen mit seiner Zwillingsschwester in der Trainingshalle auf Teela. Adora wirkte selbst für den unbeteiligten Beobachter sehr angespannt und nervös. Adam legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und strich ihr über den Rücken. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass dieses Gespräch unendlich wichtig war, und das nicht nur für Adora. Er hatte sehr gründlich über die Worte seiner Schwester nachgedacht. Konnte es sein, dass er Teela vernachlässigt hatte und sie ihm deshalb böse war? Er schluckte. Seit dem Fall der mystischen Mauer hatten die beiden sehr oft gestritten, doch er hatte niemals an ihrer Freundschaft gezweifelt. Was, wenn er sich geirrt hatte? Was, wenn er Teela mit all seiner gespielten Feigheit und Verantwortungslosigkeit überzeugt hatte? Was, wenn er ihr inzwischen egal war? Er seufzte, während er Adora weiter beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Seine Schwester lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss ihre Augen, doch Adam bemerkte es kaum. Vielleicht hätte er doch zunächst allein mit Teela reden sollen? Doch jetzt war es dafür zu spät. Er schloss kurz die Augen und zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen. Nervosität und Zweifel waren das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte zum Eingang. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und das Mädchen, nein, die junge Frau, die er seit frühesten Kindertagen kannte, betrat die Halle. Auch Adora hatte das offensichtlich bemerkt, denn sie richtete sich im Sitz kerzengerade auf. Adam stand auf und ging zwei Schritte in Teelas Richtung. Sie sah ebenfalls sehr angespannt aus, fand er, doch wen sollte das wundern?

Unsicher, wie er das Gespräch eröffnen sollte, strich sich Adam mit der rechten Hand nervös über den Nacken. „Teela."

Die junge Kriegerin hielt ihr Pokerface aufrecht. „Mein Va… Man-At-Arms sagte mir, ihr wolltet mit mir sprechen?"

Adam blickte unsicher zwischen Adora und Teela hin und her. „Ähhh, ja. Ja, das wollten wir. Also es geht um… äh… uns."

Teela hob eine Augenbraue, was Adam als Zeichen verstand, dass er fortfahren konnte.

„Teela, seit der großen Schlacht hat sich soviel verändert…" Er brach ab und seufzte frustriert. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich anfangen soll." Er seufzte noch einmal und sah Teela dann ernst an. „Teela, hasst du meine Schwester?"

Die Stille, die folgte, war förmlich greifbar. Adora hielt ihren Blick gesenkt und den Atem an, während Adam mit unbewegtem Gesicht auf die Antwort auf seine Frage wartete. Teelas Augen hatten sich geweitet. Was immer sie erwartet hatte, dies war es nicht. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bevor sie schließlich etwas erwidern konnte. „Was?" Es war nicht unbedingt die intelligenteste Äußerung, doch sie traf Teelas Gedanken ganz genau. Verständnislosigkeit, Überraschung, Schock und Verwirrung.

Adam wurde nun wieder nervös. „Na ja… Ich meine… Du hast selbst mit ansehen müssen, wie der Truppenkapitän der Horde auf meinen Vater schoss und dein Vater sich in den Schuss warf, um ihn zu retten…"

In diesem Moment fühlte Teela, wie kalte Wut wie eine Welle über sie hereinbrach. „Ach, so wird das jetzt gedreht? Mein Vater wurde vom „Truppenkapitän" erschossen? Und dieser „Truppenkapitän" ist nicht zufällig jemand, den wir kennen, oder?"

Adam wurde angesichts ihres Zornesausbruchs blass, doch Teela ignorierte ihn. „Adora! Kannst du dich daran erinnern, meinen Vater erschossen zu haben?"

Die Prinzessin hatte bis jetzt mit gesenktem Blick dagesessen, doch bei Teelas Frage blickte sie ruckartig auf. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen, doch sie zwang sich, sie zurückzuhalten. „Ja", antwortete sie mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Und kannst du dich erinnern, danach geflucht zu haben, weil du nur den wertlosen Rotbart und nicht den König Eternias erwischt hast?" Teelas Wangen waren inzwischen gerötet, und ihr ganzer Körper bebte vor Wut. Sie erhielt dieselbe Antwort wie zuvor, obwohl Adora mit so leiser und gebrochener Stimme antwortete, dass man das Wort mehr erahnen als hören konnte, während Adam stocksteif und kalkweiß dastand. „Ja."

Teela schnaubte. „Ich verstehe, dass du unter einem Zauber gestanden hast, aber das ändert nichts an dem, was ich gesehen habe und wovon ich seitdem jede Nacht träume. Ich sehe nicht das Gesicht des „Truppenkapitäns" sondern deines. Mein Vater ist tot, und ich muss das Gesicht seiner Mörderin jede Nacht in Albträumen und jeden Tag im Palast sehen. Alle machen sich Sorgen, wie es der armen Prinzessin geht, und tun so, als sei nichts geschehen! Als sei der Tod meines Vaters egal, solange es seiner Mörderin nur gut geht! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich dabei fühle?"

Adora zitterte inzwischen am ganzen Leib und war zu keiner Antwort mehr fähig, und auch Adam stand nur da und schien zu keiner Reaktion mehr in der Lage.

Teela atmete schwer. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie sich gleich übergeben müsse und musste außerdem den Drang unterdrücken, einfach zu Boden zu sinken und zu weinen. Mit jedem Funken Selbstbeherrschung, der ihr geblieben war, drehte sie sich zu Adam um und presste zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Ich denke, das beantwortet deine Frage."

Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und ging so schnell sie konnte ohne zu rennen aus der Trainingshalle, bevor Adam zu einer Antwort fähig war.


	11. die Entführung

Disclaimer: Ich habe keine Rechte und werde sie auch leider nie haben.

AN: Vielen Dank an alle Leser, die mir bis jetzt die Treue gehalten haben! Zur Belohnung kommt jetzt auch endlich etwas Action in die Geschichte! ;)

Viel Spaß!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Sekunden verstrichen, nachdem Teela aus der Halle gestürmt war, und noch immer hatte keiner der Geschwister reagiert.

Schließlich riss sich Adam aus seiner Erstarrung und ging zu seiner Zwillingsschwester hinüber. Teelas Ausbruch war über ihn gekommen wie ein Unwetter, und auch wenn er noch nicht vollständig erfasst hatte, was eben geschehen war, war ihm zumindest klar, dass es schlechter kaum hätte laufen können und seine Schwester ihn jetzt brauchte. Adora stand einfach nur da; stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, und ihr Blick war leer und unfokussiert. Als er direkt neben ihr stand, legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es gab soviel, was er sagen wollte… Adora jedoch reagierte auf die sanfte Berührung, als habe sie einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen; sie zuckte heftig zusammen und entzog sich der Berührung. Sie sah Adam aus schreckensweiten Augen an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Adam, der selbst erschrocken war, blickte seine Schwester verdattert an, während sie nach Worten rang. „Adam… es… ich… es tut mir leid… ich kann nicht…" Weitere Tränen erstickten ihre Worte, und Adora drehte sich weg und rannte davon.

Adam war so perplex, dass er einen Moment brauchte, bis er schließlich seinem Zwilling hinterher lief. „Adora! Warte!"

Sie hörte die Worte ihres Bruders, doch sie rannte weiter. Sie hatte kein Ziel, wollte nur weg. Weg von allem. Teelas Worte hatten ihr gezeigt, dass alles, was sie befürchtet hatte, wahr war: Man hasste sie. Sie hatte den Angriff auf den königlichen Palast angeführt und einen der Helden Eternias getötet. Nicht Hordak, nicht Shadow Weaver. Sie, Adora. Sie strauchelte, weil sie nicht auf den Weg achtete, doch sie konnte sich noch rechtzeitig fangen und stürzte nicht. Ihre Lungen brannten, und ihre Beine drohten unter der Anstrengung zu versagen, doch sie zwang sich vorwärts. Sie würde nicht stehen bleiben. Sie konnte nicht stehen bleiben. Noch immer hörte sie die Rufe ihres Bruders hinter sich. Sie hatte ihn nicht verdient. Sie war eine Verbrecherin, eine Mörderin. Wie hatte sie sich nur einreden lassen können, es sei anders? Wieder strauchelte sie und wurde sich zum ersten Mal seit sie losgelaufen war ihrer Umgebung bewusst. Sie hatte die Ausläufer eines Wäldchens erreicht, das den Palast umgab und war an einer Baumwurzel hängen geblieben. Dieses Mal konnte sie den Sturz nicht verhindern und prallte hart gegen einen riesigen Baum. Der Zusammenstoß presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und ließ sie auf die Knie sinken. Sie war vollkommen erschöpft. Unfähig, wieder aufzustehen, krabbelte sie um den Baum herum und sah eine Öffnung im Stamm, die groß genug war, um ihr Schutz zu bieten. Sie verkroch sich in der Höhlung und hoffte, dass niemand sie hier finden würde.

Adam war der Verzweiflung nahe. Er hatte seine Schwester am Rand des Waldes aus den Augen verloren; seine Muskeln schmerzten, und seine Lungen schrieen nach Sauerstoff. Keuchend blickte er sich um. Wo konnte sie sein? Er wusste, dass Adoras Vorsprung auf ihn nicht besonders groß war. Hatte sie sich vor ihm versteckt? Adam hielt an, beugte sich vor und stütze sich auf seinen Knien ab, während er seinen Blick schweifen ließ. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er musste sie finden! Außerhalb von Eternos drohte stets Gefahr, und er würde sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas zustieße. Gleichzeitig fühlte er Frustration und Wut in sich aufsteigen: Wut auf sich, dass er dieses so wichtige Gespräch ohne echten Plan begonnen hatte, Wut auf Teela, dass sie so über seine Schwester hergefallen war und damit all seine Bemühungen, Adoras Schuldgefühle zu zerstreuen, zunichte gemacht hatte, und Wut auf die Horde, dass Adora überhaupt in die Lage gekommen war, in der sie sich befand. Am liebsten hätte er laut aufgeschrieen, um seinen Gefühlen Luft zu machen, doch er wusste, dass er ruhig bleiben musste, wenn er Adora finden wollte.

Ein tiefes, kehliges Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Na so was, Prinz Adam!" Die Stimme kam von oben, doch noch bevor er aufblicken konnte, landete der Sprecher mit einem dumpfen Laut vor ihm auf dem weichen Waldboden. Hünenhaft baute sich Beast Man vor ihm auf, das Gesicht zu einer grinsenden Grimasse verzogen. Adam wusste, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war. Er konnte sich nicht verwandeln, und er war zu erschöpft, um ernsthaften Widerstand zu leisten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Monster wenigstens nichts von Adora wusste.

„Du hättest in deinem Palast bleiben sollen, Prinzchen!" triumphierte Beast Man. Er wusste, dass er hier, im Wald, die besseren Karten hatte, zumal der Thronfolger Eternias ohnehin nicht als großer Kämpfer bekannt war. Er sah, dass der Prinz sein Schwert zu ziehen versuchte, doch er war schneller. Mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung seiner Peitsche schlug er ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und hinterließ dabei eine schmerzhafte Verletzung an Adams rechtem Arm. Der Prinz sank mit einem Schmerzensschrei auf die Knie. Beast Man grinste und befahl seinen Greif zu sich. „Für deine Gefangennahme wird mich Skeletor reich belohnen!" Das riesige Flugwesen durchbrach die Baumkronen, als sein Herr den Prinzen packte. Adam wehrte sich zwar mit aller Kraft, doch hatte gegen die übermenschliche Kraft seines Gegners keine Chance. Beast Man schwang sich auf den Rücken des Greifs, als plötzlich eine Stimme aus einiger Entfernung rief: „Lass Prinz Adam sofort los, Beast Man!"

Es war Mekaneck, der Kundschafter der Masters, der mit seiner Kriegskeule in der Hand angelaufen kam.

Beast Man lachte nur, während sein Reittier an Höhe gewann. Bevor Mekaneck nahe genug war, durchbrach der Greif die Baumkronen und flog in Richtung Hemisphäre der Schatten davon.

Mekaneck fluchte. Er war auf Beobachtungsposten gewesen, als er gesehen hatte, dass Prinzessin Adora und Prinz Adam den Palast verließen. Dank seines Teleskophalses hatte er sie im Auge behalten können, doch als sie das Wäldchen erreichten, hatte er seinen Posten verlassen, um zu ihnen zu eilen. Er wusste, wie gefährlich es sein konnte, den Palast zu verlassen, und auf dem Weg in das Wäldchen hatte er zu seinem Schrecken sehen müssen, dass Beast Man sich dem Prinzen näherte, der ihn offenbar nicht bemerkte. Mekaneck hatte den kurzen Kampf mit ansehen müssen, ohne eingreifen zu können, und war nicht rechtzeitig angekommen, um die Entführung des Thronfolgers zu verhindern. Er setzte sofort einen Funkspruch der höchsten Alarmstufe an den Palast, bevor er nach Prinzessin Adora zu suchen begann.


	12. Aufbruch nach Grayskull

Disclaimer: Die Rechte für He-Man und Co. liegen bei Mattel und deren Lizenznehmern; ich verdiene durch diese Geschichte nichts (höchstens das ein oder ander Feedback).

AN: Und nun ohne weitere lange Vorrede: Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel :) Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der königliche Palast befand sich in Aufruhr. Die Entführung des Thronerben hatte schneller die Runde gemacht, als irgend jemandem lieb sein konnte, und nun fand eine Besprechung von höchster Dringlichkeitsstufe im Thronsaal statt. König Randor hatte gegen den Willen der Ärzte nicht nur sein Krankenbett verlassen, sondern auch den Vorsitz übernommen und ließ nun seinen besorgten Blick schweifen. Man-At-Arms, Teela, Mekaneck, Marlena und der königliche Hofarzt waren ebenfalls anwesend. Letzterer gab soeben seine Diagnose über die Verfassung Prinzessin Adoras bekannt, nachdem Mekaneck seinerseits kurz zuvor seinen Bericht über die Vorkommnisse außerhalb der Palastmauern abgeliefert hatte.

„Die Prinzessin befindet sich in einem katatonischen Schockzustand. Sie hat sich von der Außenwelt vollkommen abgeschottet und reagiert auf keinerlei Reize. Sie ist physisch unverletzt, doch ich kann nicht bestimmen, wie lange sie sich noch in diesem Zustand befinden wird. Sie muss ein schweres Trauma erlebt haben, um in einen solch schweren Schockzustand zu verfallen, und ich weiß nicht, wie man sie aus diesem herausholen kann. Medizinisch gesehen gibt es nichts, was wir tun können."

Für Marlena war dies der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Sie hatte versucht, für ihre Familie, ihre Freunde und das Königreich stark zu sein, doch in diesem Moment brach sie zusammen. Hätte Randor sie nicht im Arm gehalten, wäre sie zu Boden gesunken; so schluchzte sie in seine Schulter. Sollten die anderen denken, was sie wollten; in diesem Moment war ihr alles egal, nur der Schmerz, den sie empfand, war real. Sie war vollkommen ausgebrannt.

Doch der König selbst befand sich in einer kaum besseren Verfassung. Er wollte seiner Frau Trost spenden, ihr sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm, und so konnte er ihr nur hilflos über den Rücken streichen und versuchen, seine Selbstkontrolle zu bewahren. Nie war das Königspaar verzweifelter gewesen als in diesem Moment.

Man-At-Arms hatte den Berichten mit wachsender Sorge gelauscht. Dass Beast Man so nahe an den Palast hatte herankommen können war unverzeihlich. Selbst jetzt, nach der großen Schlacht, die alle Verteidigungssysteme entweder zerstört oder in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte, hätte Skeletors Lakai nicht unbemerkt bleiben dürfen! Er versuchte, sich wie so oft in seinem Leben zusammenzureißen. Schuldgefühle durfte er jetzt nicht zulassen. Sie würden später kommen, doch im Moment standen die Rettung Adams und die Behandlung Adoras an erster Stelle. Randor und Marlena brauchten ihn! In diesem Moment hörte er die Stimme der Sorceress in seinen Gedanken. _Duncan, du musst die Prinzessin so schnell wie möglich nach Schloss Grayskull bringen._ Es kam selten vor, dass die Sorceress so besorgt und eindringlich klang, wie sie es gerade getan hatte. Man-At-Arms versuchte, möglichst ruhig zu klingen, als er nun das Wort an die anderen richtete. „Möglicherweise gibt es einen Weg, Prinzessin Adora aus ihrem Schock zu befreien."

Sofort richteten sich die Augenpaare aller Anwesenden mit Ausnahme Marlenas auf ihn. Randor fragte mit gebrochen klingender Stimme: „Wie? Was immer nötig ist, Duncan…"

Der Waffenmeister trat nahe an das Königspaar heran, bevor er antwortete. „Ich muss Adora nach Schloss Grayskull bringen. Die Magie dort kann Adora vielleicht heilen."

Er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als der Arzt sich einschaltete. „Ich halte es für höchst gefährlich, die Prinzessin in ihrem Zustand irgendwo hin zu bringen, Eure Majestät. Ich muss von einer Reise dringend abraten."

Duncan hielt Randors Blick und fuhr mit eindringlicher Stimme fort. „Randor, bitte vertrau mir. Ich würde das nicht vorschlagen, wenn ich nicht überzeugt wäre, dass es nötig ist."

Es herrschte Totenstille im Thronsaal, abgesehen von Marlenas gedämpftem Schluchzen. Sekunden vergingen, doch sie kamen allen wie Minuten vor, ehe der König schwer durchatmete und schließlich nickte. „Also gut, Duncan. Bring meine Tochter nach Grayskull."

Man-At-Arms nickte und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Königs. „Ich werde sie heil zurückbringen, das verspreche ich, und danach werden wir Adam befreien. Unternimm bitte nichts, bevor wir nicht zurück sind."

Randor konnte nur nicken. Mit einer Handbewegung entließ er den Arzt, der zu weiterem Protest ansetzte, aus dem Thronsaal, und hielt dann Marlena mit beiden Armen fest, die sich ihrerseits an ihn klammerte, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Duncan schritt inzwischen zu den anderen. „Teela, Mekaneck, ich möchte, dass ihr mich begleitet. Wir müssen die Sicherheit der Prinzessin gewährleisten. Ich werde mit Adora in einem Wind Raider fliegen, und ihr beide nehmt Sky Sleds."

Mekaneck nickte nur und eilte dann zum Hangar. Teela nickte ebenfalls, doch ihr Blick blieb undurchsichtig und leicht gesenkt, so dass sie niemandem in die Augen blicken musste.

Man-At-Arms musterte seine Adoptivtochter einen Augenblick lang. Er spürte, dass auch sie sehr von den Ereignissen mitgenommen war; mehr, als sie sich anmerken ließ. Er konnte sich denken, was vorgefallen war, das Adora in ihre Katatonie geschickt hatte, doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit, es anzusprechen. Innerlich schrie er und verfluchte alles, was hier geschah, aber äußerlich zwang er sich einmal mehr zur Ruhe. Er hatte seit seiner Ausbildung zum Master hart an seiner Selbstbeherrschung gearbeitet, sogar zahlreiche Techniken und Meditationsübungen der Weisen erlernt, und nun brauchte er sie alle, um weiter funktionieren zu können. Er legte Teela noch kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er losging, um Adora aus ihrem Krankenbett zu holen und zum Wind Raider zu bringen.

Als die Masters gegangen waren, blieb nur das Königspaar zurück. Marlena blickte zu ihrem Gatten auf. „Warum passiert uns das alles, Randor? Unsere Kinder…"

Randor drückte sie fest an sich. „Es wird alles gut werden. Duncan wird Adora helfen, und danach werden wir Adam aus dem Snake Mountain befreien."

Sie schluchzte. „Wie kannst du so sicher sein? Woher willst du wissen, dass alles gut enden wird?"

„Weil es das ganz einfach muss."

Marlena nickte kaum merklich und betete inständig, dass ihr Mann Recht behalten sollte.


	13. Adoras Bestimmung

Disclaimer: Wie die Prinzen so schön sangen: Alles nur geklaut... ääh geliehen! ;)

AN: Diesmal wieder ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Ich hoffe, Skeletor in Snake Mountain einigermaßen getroffen zu haben (man stelle sich Dieter Klebsch vor, wie er das so schön irre sagt g). Die Szene in Grayskull enthält meine Hommage an "Das Geheimnis des Zauberschwertes", und ich hoffe, die ist soweit gelungen.

Und nun endlich viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, das in dem riesigen Gewölbe laut widerhallte, prallte Prinz Adam auf den unebenen Steinboden im Thronsaal Snake Mountains. Er stöhnte, da Beast Man ihn auf seinen verletzten rechten Arm hatte fallen lassen, und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Die Reise in die Festung des Bösen war alles andere als angenehm gewesen, doch der junge Prinz wusste, dass der Aufenthalt hier noch viel unangenehmer sein würde. Er blickte um sich, aber in der Düsternis des riesigen Raums war kaum etwas zu erkennen. Trap Jaw stand am Fuß der Treppe, die zu dem steinernen Thron führte, auf dem der Herrscher über Snake Mountain saß. In der Dunkelheit, die den Thron umgab, glühten zwei rote Punkte auf.

„Aah, Prinz Adam, was für eine höchst unerwartete und freudige Überraschung." Die Stimme Skeletors verursachte Adam eine Gänsehaut. „Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Beast Man. Jetzt geh und bring Tri-Klops hierher."

„Ja, Skeletor." Der Herr des Tierreichs stapfte in die Dunkelheit davon.

Am liebsten wäre Adam aufgesprungen und geflohen, doch er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte. Er musste abwarten und hoffen, dass sich ihm später eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht bieten würde, auch wenn das ohne sein Schwert ausgesprochen schwierig werden würde.

Inzwischen stand Skeletor auf und kam langsam die Treppe hinunter. „Welch eine herrliche Ironie… Ich hatte Beast Man beauftragt, mir irgend einen Master als Gefangenen zu bringen, und da schafft es dieser verlauste Bettvorleger doch tatsächlich, mir das perfekte Opfer zu bringen." Jetzt stand er genau vor dem Prinzen. „Ich muss wohl eine Glückssträhne haben!" Er lachte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach. „Du fragst dich vielleicht, was ich mit dir vorhabe. Na?"

Adam versuchte, den Blick Skeletors zu halten, obwohl er nach wie vor am Boden saß und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. „Du wirst mich als Köder für irgend eine Falle benutzen, die doch nicht funktioniert?"

Skeletor lachte erneut. „Ah, dieser Kampfgeist, dieser unbedingte Widerstand!"

In diesem Moment durchzuckte ein Energieblitz Adams Körper, und mit einem Aufschrei sackte der Prinz wieder zu Boden.

„Wie überaus fehlgeleitet," bemerkte Skeletor trocken. „Doch das lässt sich ja glücklicherweise ändern. Tri-Klops!"

Von Adam unbemerkt hatte der dreiäugige Kundschafter den Thronsaal betreten.

„Ist meine Maschine endlich fertig?" Skeletors Stimme verriet eine Ungeduld, die auch Tri-Klops bemerkte.

„Beinahe, Lord Skeletor. Ich werde nur noch…" In diesem Moment traf ihn ein Energiestrahl, der ihn mit einem Schmerzensschrei einige Meter zurückschleuderte.

„Das ist ausgesprochen unbefriedigend, Tri-Klops!" In Skeletors Augenhöhlen erschienen zwei rot glühende Punkte. „Ich brauche diese Maschine jetzt!"

Der Kundschafter rappelte sich auf. „Gib mir nur noch einige Stunden, dann bin ich soweit. Wir können den Prinzen solange im Kerker einsperren, und noch heute…"

„Dann geh", unterbrach ihn Skeletor bellend, „und vollende meine Maschine!" Mit einem Mal wurde seine Stimme sehr sanft und dadurch noch bedrohlicher. „Und lass mich dir noch einen freundschaftlichen Rat geben… Du solltest mit einem Elan arbeiten, als hinge dein Leben davon ab…"

Tri-Klops schluckte. „Jawohl, Skeletor, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen." Er nickte und eilte dann zurück in seine Werkstatt.

Skeletor richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf seinen Gefangenen, der sich inzwischen erneut aufgesetzt hatte. „Wie heißt es doch so schön? Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude… Trap Jaw! Bring unseren Gast in sein Zimmer!"

Der Mann mit dem Stahlkiefer kam und packte Adam unsanft, so dass er aufstöhnte.

Der Herr des Bösen hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger. „Aber aber, mein lieber Trap Jaw… Sei vorsichtig mit unserem jungen Gast. Wir brauchen ihn schließlich noch." Skeletors Stimme war bei dem letzten Satz sehr schneidend geworden, und Trap Jaw beeilte sich, seinen eisenharten Griff zu lockern. „Viel besser… Und jetzt geh!"

Während sein Helfershelfer Adam in den Kerker brachte, kehrte Skeletor auf seinen Thron zurück. „Bald schon, Randor… Bald schon werde ich das Werk meines ehemaligen Mentors vollenden…"

Zur gleichen Zeit befanden sich Man-At-Arms, Teela und Mekaneck mit der nach wie vor katatonischen Adora auf Schloss Grayskull. Die Sorceress hatte keine Zeit verloren und die Masters angewiesen, Adora auf ein weiches Bett zu legen. Die Hüterin Grayskulls drehte sich mit ernster Miene zu den Helden um.

„Ihr Zustand ist sehr ernst, doch ich kann ihr helfen… zumindest vorläufig."

Duncan blinzelte. „Vorläufig? Was heißt das?"

Die Sorceress blickte ihn traurig an. „Adoras Probleme sind psychischer Natur, und auch die Macht der Weisen vermag nicht alles zu heilen. Wäre ihre Verletzung körperlicher Natur, könnte ich sie mit der Macht Grayskulls kurieren, doch der Schmerz, den sie empfindet, ist seelischer Natur. Sie braucht ihren Bruder."

Teela drehte sich an dieser Stelle um. Sie fühlte, dass Tränen sich in ihren Augen sammelten, doch sie kämpfte gegen den Drang, ihnen freien Lauf zu lassen, an. Sie war seit jeher für die Sicherheit Adams verantwortlich gewesen, und sie hatte kläglich versagt. Beast Man war es gelungen, den Prinzen zu entführen, weil sie ihre Pflicht vernachlässigt hatte.

Man-At-Arms schien Teelas Konflikt zu bemerken, denn er legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter, während er der Zauberin antwortete. „Dann muss uns die vorläufige Hilfe genügen. Das Wichtigste ist, dass Adora außer Gefahr ist und wir uns um die Rettung Adams kümmern können."

Auch der Sorceress war Teelas Reaktion nicht entgangen, und es schmerzte sie, dass sie wieder einmal nicht für ihre Tochter da sein konnte. Doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, während sie mit der für sie üblichen ruhigen Stimme sprach. „Dem stimme ich zu. Ich muss euch jedoch alle bitten, draußen zu warten, während ich Adora helfe."

Mekaneck blickte Duncan fragend an, doch der Waffenmeister gab ihm mit einem kurzen Nicken zu verstehen, dass dies in Ordnung sei. Der Kundschafter verließ den Raum, und Man-At-Arms flüsterte Teela zu: „Komm mit, Teela. Lassen wir die Sorceress der Prinzessin helfen, und dann können wir Adam befreien."

Teela nickte. Sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder weitgehend zusammengerissen und ging an der Seite ihres Vaters nach draußen.

Als alle den Raum verlassen hatten, legte die Sorceress der starr geradeaus blickenden Adora sanft die rechte Hand auf die Stirn. Sie schloss die Augen.

„Mein liebes Kind von Eternia… Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen… Nie hätte ich geahnt, dass Hordak dich am Leben gelassen hat. Wir glaubten dich verloren, als du vom Angesicht Eternias verschwunden warst… Nicht einmal die Macht der Weisen vermochte dich aufzuspüren… Und all diese Jahre warst du in Despondos…"

Sie musste eine Pause machen, bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte. Sie war damals sicher gewesen, dass Adora verloren war, und dieser Irrtum hatte sie nun das Leben ihres Mannes und Teelas Vater gekostet. Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst mir eines fernen Tages verzeihen können…"

Sie holte tief Luft und öffnete die Augen. Es war an der Zeit, Adora zu helfen.

„Ihr Weisen Eternias, gebt der Auserwählten die Kraft, die Prophezeiungen zu erfüllen, so wie es ihr vorherbestimmt war."

Sie trat vom Bett zurück, während ein sanfter Glanz sich über Adoras Körper legte.

Mit einem Mal blinzelte die Prinzessin und blickte sich furchtsam um. „Was…? Wo bin ich?" Ihr Blick fiel auf die Frau, die neben ihrem Bett stand. „Ihr seid… die Sorceress!"

Die Hüterin Grayskulls nickte. „Ja, Adora. Wie ich sehe, hat dein Bruder dir von mir erzählt."

„Adam! Er… er ist…"

„Er ist ein Gefangener Skeletors, doch er ist noch nicht verloren, Adora. Er wird deine Hilfe brauchen."

Adoras Augen weiteten sich. „Meine Hilfe? Aber wie? Ich… Ich kann nicht… kämpfen… Wenn ich eine Waffe nur sehe…"

Die Zauberin schwenkte ihren Stab, und eine flache, hölzerne Kiste mit dem Zeichen Graskulls darauf schwebte heran. „Ich weiß, dass dies sehr schwierig für dich ist, Adora, doch niemand außer dir wird in der Lage sein, Adam zu retten. Skeletors Macht ist groß, seine Gefolgsleute sind gefährliche Krieger. Ohne deine Hilfe werden die Masters deinen Bruder nicht retten können."

Adora schien einen schweren inneren Konflikt auszutragen, doch nach einigen Augenblicken nickte sie schwach. „Was muss ich tun, um Adam zu retten?"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das hölzerne Behältnis, das zwischen Adora und die Sorceress geschwebt war. Adora blickte hinein.

„Ein Schwert…"

„Es ist das Schwert des Schutzes, Adora."

„Bis auf den Edelstein dort sieht es genau wie das Schwert meines Bruders aus."

Die Zauberin nickte. „Adam ist der Träger des Schwertes der Macht."

Adora streckte die Hand aus, doch zögerte. „Ich… ich weiß nicht…"

„Dein Zögern ist verständlich, Prinzessin. Auch Adam zögerte seinerzeit, bevor er das Schwert und die damit verbundene Verantwortung übernahm. Es ist deine Entscheidung, Adora, und sie wird großen Einfluss auf deine Zukunft und die Zukunft Eternias haben."

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit zog ein Schmunzeln über Adoras Lippen. „Kein großer Druck, hm?"

Die Zauberin trat einen Schritt zurück, während Adora tief Luft holte.

„Adam hat mich gerettet… nicht nur mein Leben, sondern meinen Geist und meine Seele. Ich würde alles tun, um ihm zu helfen. Das Schwert mag eine Bürde sein, aber mein Bruder trägt diese Bürde schon zu lange allein…" Ihre Hand näherte sich dem Griff. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug bin, aber ich werde es zumindest versuchen." Mit diesen Worten ergriff sie das Schwert. Eine angenehme Wärme schien von ihm auszugehen, und Adora fühlte sich etwas besser als vorher.

‚Irgendwo da draußen brauchst du meine Hilfe, Adam… Ich weiß nicht, wie oder wo, doch glaube mir, ich würde das ganze Universum durchqueren, um an deiner Seite zu stehen. Du kamst als Fremder zu mir und hast mir die Wahrheit gezeigt. Du hast mir deine Liebe geschenkt und den Weg zum Frieden gewiesen, und dafür werde ich immer dankbar sein. Ich werde mich von dieser Wahrheit leiten lassen, und die Macht Grayskulls wird mir dabei helfen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass uns irgend etwas je wieder trennt, Adam.'

Adora stand auf, und die Sorceress trat an ihre Seite, bevor sie leise zu ihr sprach. „Dein Weg wird kein leichter sein, Adora, doch du wirst es schaffen. Das Schwert des Schutzes ist nun dein, wie es vorherbestimmt war."

Die Prinzessin verstaute das Schwert. „Ich habe sehr viel gutzumachen…"

„Nein, mein Kind. Es waren nicht deine Fehler, die dich zu einem Werkzeug Hordaks machten. Doch jetzt musst du deinem Bruder helfen. Für die Ehre von Grayskull, Adora."


	14. auf dem Weg

Disclaimer: Me no rights, me only duties. ;)

AN: Diesmal wieder ein etwas schnelleres Update.:) Und ein kleiner Nachtrag zum letzten Kapitel: Ich hoffe, jeder hat meine Hommage an den Film "Das Geheimnis des Zauberschwertes" erkannt. Das musste einfach rein, da ich diesen Film nach wie vor einfach klasse finde. :)

Okay, und nun: on with the show!:) Und natürlich gerne ein Review schreiben! ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prinz Adam saß auf einer hölzernen Pritsche im Kerker Snake Mountains. Trap Jaw war gegangen, sobald die Kerkertür verschlossen war, und der junge Thronfolger hing seitdem seinen Gedanken nach. Er war so ein Dummkopf gewesen! Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, Teela zu fragen, ob sie seine Schwester hasste? Er seufzte. Und Adora… Wie mochte es ihr wohl gehen? Hoffentlich hatte Mekaneck sie sicher zum Palast zurückbringen können. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Masters bald einen Rettungseinsatz starten würden. Er musste den Schlamassel, den er angerichtet hatte, wieder in Ordnung bringen. Er hatte Teela noch sie so wütend gesehen wie an diesem Tag. Bei dem Gedanken an die rothaarige Kriegerin spürte er dumpfe Verzweiflung in seinem Innersten. Spätestens jetzt musste sie ihn hassen. Wie hatte er es nur soweit kommen lassen können? Eine Träne rann ihm die Wange hinunter, während er im Stillen wieder einmal verfluchte, dass er seine doppelte Identität vor allen geheim halten musste. Mit der Fassade, die er seit seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag aufgebaut hatte, hatte er so viele Menschen von sich gestoßen, enttäuscht oder sogar verletzt… Und nun hatte er wahrscheinlich die lebenslange Freundschaft zu der Frau, die sein Herz besaß, zerstört.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und wischte sich mit dem Unterarm über das Gesicht. Nein, er würde es nicht so enden lassen! Er würde einen Weg finden zu entkommen, und dann würde er…

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich Schritte näherten. Es war Skeletor höchstpersönlich, der kam, um Prinz Adam abzuholen.

„Mein hochgeschätzter königlicher Gast! Ich hoffe, die Stunden in meinem Kerker sind nur so verflogen!" kommentierte der skelettgesichtige Kriegsherr hämisch.

Adam blickte nur grimmig zurück. Was hätte er auch antworten sollen?

„Oh, so still? Du solltest dich freuen, Prinzlein… Du darfst den Probelauf meiner neusten Erfindung begutachten!"

Adam schnaubte verächtlich, hielt jedoch weiterhin den Mund, während Skeletor ein diabolisches Kichern von sich gab.

„Glaub mir, du wirst gefesselt sein… Beast Man!"

Der Herrscher über das Tierreich kam in die Zelle und packte Adam. Mühelos trug er den Prinzen, der sich nach Kräften wehrte, hinter Skeletor her zu Tri-Klops' Werkstatt.

„Keine Sorge, Prinz Adam… Du wirst überhaupt nichts spüren…" Mit diesen Worten brach Skeletor in diabolisches Gelächter aus, das von den Wänden der düsteren Korridore widerhallte.

Im Thronsaal Grayskulls warteten Teela, Man-At-Arms und Mekaneck auf die Sorceress. Die Hüterin der Burg erschien, ihr Gesicht wie immer bar jeglicher Emotion, doch hinter ihr trat eine unsicher wirkende Adora in den Raum.

„Majestät! Wie geht es euch?" fragte Mekaneck.

Adora nickte. „Es wird mir besser gehen, wenn wir meinen Bruder befreit haben."

Die Augen aller weiteten sich, und Man-At-Arms trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Unmöglich, Adora. Ich gab Randor mein Wort…"

Die Sorceress unterbrach ihn. „Es bleibt keine Zeit, Man-At-Arms. Ich spüre, dass Adam in größter Gefahr schwebt. Ihr müsst euch umgehend auf den Weg zum Snake Mountain machen und den Prinzen befreien."

Man-At-Arms sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, während Teela die Sorceress mit einem besorgten Blick fixierte. „Wie geht es Adam? Was hat Skeletor mit ihm vor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Teela", antwortete die Wächterin. „Ich kann nur das drohende Unheil spüren, dass Adam umgibt. Ihr müsst euch beeilen, wenn ihr ihn retten wollt."

Teela nickte resolut. Sie würde Adam nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht dieses Mal. Ihre Stimme klang rau, doch bestimmt, als sie sprach. „Wir brechen sofort auf. Ein Trupp von vier Kämpfern sollte unbemerkt in die Festung eindringen können."

Man-At-Arms setzte zu einem Widerspruch an, doch Teela ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Du wolltest ohnehin mit einer kleinen Einheit operieren, nicht wahr, Vater?"

Der Waffenmeister nickte. Seine Adoptivtochter kannte ihn einfach zu gut.

Sie erlaubte sich ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Nun, wir sind eine kleine Einheit. Die Sorceress sagte, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, also brechen wir sofort auf."

Man-At-Arms seufzte. „Na schön… Mekaneck, wir beide werden die Sky Sleds nehmen. Teela und Adora, ihr fliegt im Wind Raider. Los."

Teela biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall gemeinsam mit Adora im Wind Raider fliegen, doch der Blick ihres Vaters hatte deutlich besagt, dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde.

Mekaneck nickte lediglich und folgte Man-At-Arms in Richtung Ausgang, und auch Adora machte sich nach einem letzten Blick zur Sorceress, die ihr stumm zunickte, auf den Weg.

Mit einem Seufzen eilte Teela los. Sie würde ohnehin mit Adora reden müssen, und sie konnte verstehen, warum ihr Vater wollte, dass sie es sofort tat.

Der Wind Raider hatte kaum abgehoben, als Adora Teela mit sehr vorsichtiger Stimme ansprach. „Teela…"

Die rothaarige Kriegerin nickte. „Ich weiß, wir müssen reden." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, während sie weiter geradeaus blickte. „Mein Ausbruch tut mir leid. Ich… es ist nur…"

Adora unterbrach sie. „Nein, mir tut es leid. Es tut mir leid, dass dein Vater tot ist, Teela, und es tut mir leid, dass Adam nicht für dich da war." Sie zwang sich, nicht zu weinen. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du mich hasst…"

Nun war es an Teela zu unterbrechen. „Das tue ich nicht. Es ist nur… Es tut weh. Sehr sogar. Ich konnte meinen Vater kaum kennen lernen." Auch sie musste mit der zunehmenden Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen kämpfen. „Wir hatten so wenig Zeit miteinander… Ich wollte noch soviel von ihm wissen und mit ihm unternehmen…"

Adora schloss die Augen.

Teela sah es aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich weiß, dass du unter einem Zauberbann standest, als du… als es passierte. Ich weiß, dass du auch ein Opfer bist, aber es ist schwer. In meinen Träumen sehe ich immer wieder, wie mein Vater stirbt, und… und ich sehe dich mit diesem furchtbaren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht…"

Adora öffnete die Augen. „Du wirst dieses Lächeln nie wieder auf meinem Gesicht sehen, Teela, ich verspreche es."

Teela nickte sanft. „Ich denke, das ist ein Anfang. Ich glaube, ich brauche einfach Zeit…"

Die Prinzessin versuchte zu lächeln. „Die wirst du bekommen, Teela."

Die Kriegerin wischte sich kurz mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Wir sollten uns auf die Rettung Adams konzentrieren." Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Das Gespräch war nötig gewesen und hatte auch geholfen, doch jetzt musste sie sich auf die Mission konzentrieren. Sie würde Adam auf keinen Fall noch einmal im Stich lassen. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie König Randor sie zu sich gerufen hatte, nachdem die Mystische Mauer gefallen und Skeletor mit seinen Monsterkämpfern aufgetaucht war. Er hatte sie in einem vertraulichen Gespräch gebeten, auf Adam aufzupassen. Er kannte den Sturkopf seines Sohns und wusste, dass dieser niemals einen Bodyguard akzeptieren würde, also betraute er sie heimlich und inoffiziell mit der Aufgabe. Sie hatte dem König versprochen, ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst zu nehmen und alles zu tun, um Adam vor Schaden zu bewahren. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Hand leicht zitterte, und biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie durfte sich jetzt keine Schwäche erlauben! Adams Leben konnte von den nächsten Stunden von ihr abhängen.

Adora bemerkte den Konflikt der jungen Kriegerin an ihrer Seite. „Wir werden es schaffen, Teela. Wir werden meinen Bruder retten."


	15. der Plan Skeletors

Disclaimer: Jaaaaa, wir wissen's alle, nicht wahr? ;)

AN: Diesmal kurz und knapp: Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Flug zur Festung Skeletors verlief ereignislos und schweigsam. Als der Berg, der die versteinerte Form des Schlangengottes Serpention trug, in Sichtweite kam, gab Man-At-Arms den Befehl zur Landung. Von hier aus würden sie zu Fuß weitergehen müssen, um Skeletors Sensoren zu entgehen. Äußerst vorsichtig schlichen sich die vier Gefährten immer näher an den Stützpunkt Skeletors heran. Hinter einem großen Felsen sammelten sie sich zur Einsatzbesprechung.

„Gut", sagte Man-At-Arms. „Wir sind fast da. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns in zwei Teams aufteilen. Eines sorgt für die Ablenkung, das andere für die Befreiung Adams."

Dieser Vorschlag fand uneingeschränkte Zustimmung bei den anderen.

Duncan nickte. „Ich selbst werde die Ablenkung leiten. Mein Kampfanzug sollte uns die Aufmerksamkeit Skeletors sichern, außerdem würde er eine Falle vermuten, wäre ich nicht bei dem Rettungseinsatz dabei."

Nun schaltete sich Adora ein, wenn auch mit vorsichtiger Stimme. „Ich werde bei dem Rettungsteam mitmachen. Ich würde den Kampf gern möglichst meiden und bin sehr gut in lautloser Fortbewegung."

Man-At-Arms nickte. „Das scheint mir sinnvoll, Adora." Er gab ihr Adams Schwert. „Hier. Dein Bruder wird sich verteidigen wollen, wenn ihr ihn erst befreit habt." Sein Mundwinkel zuckte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch Adora sah es und verstand. Sie nickte.

„Ich werde es meinem Bruder geben."

Nun räusperte sich Mekaneck. „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass ich bei der Ablenkung mithelfe. Meine strategische Übersicht kann uns den Rückzug freihalten, außerdem sehe ich sofort, sobald ihr die Festung verlasst, zumal Teela sich in den Gewölben etwas besser auskennt als ich."

Eine angespannte Stille trat ein.

Teela musste zugeben, dass die Aussagen aller Hand und Fuß hatten und den effektivsten Weg zur Befreiung Adams wiesen. Natürlich hätte sie lieber an der Seite ihres Vaters gestanden und auch Mekaneck der Prinzessin vorgezogen, doch es ging hier um das Leben Adams. Also nickte sie.

„Dann bin ich im Rettungsteam. Viel Glück und seid vorsichtig."

Die beiden Masters nickten und schlichen sich dann davon, um ihren Ablenkungsangriff zu starten.

Adora blickte Teela an. „Ich werde mich dir unterstellen. Du kennst dich hier aus und hast Erfahrung mit dem Feind."

Teela nickte. Sie war froh, dass Adora keine Anstalten machte, die Anführerin zu spielen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Gut. Es gibt mehrere Eingänge zum Snake Mountain, doch wir wissen nicht, wie gut Skeletor sie sichern lässt. Wir müssen also äußerst vorsichtig sein."

Die beiden ungleichen Gefährtinnen nickten einander nochmals zu, bevor sie sich vollkommen lautlos zum Fuß des Schlangenbergs weiter schlichen.

Während Adora Teela lautlos folgte, drifteten ihre Gedanken kurz ab. Sie hatte zwar eine Art Waffenstillstand mit der jungen Frau geschlossen, doch sie wusste, dass der Konflikt noch lange nicht bereinigt war. Sie wusste auch, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich im Lauf dieser Mission würde kämpfen müssen, und ebenso klar war ihr, dass es keine Garantie dafür gab, dass sie ihren Bruder würden befreien können. Wieso also fühlte sie sich so gelassen? Sie hatte in der Fright Zone die Wirkung der unterschiedlichsten Drogen und Zaubersprüche miterlebt, und wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie annehmen, sie stünde selbst unter einem solchen Einfluss.

In diesem Moment zog Teela sie in einer fließenden Bewegung hinter einen Felsen. Adora blinzelte, verhielt sich jedoch still. Ein Stück entfernt ging ein grünes Wesen, das nach Salzwasser und Fisch roch, vorbei. Wie hatte sie so unaufmerksam sein können! Hätte Teela nicht reagiert, wären sie dem Feind direkt in die Arme gelaufen! Sie würde den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden später auf den Grund gehen. Jetzt war die Rettung Adams die höchste, nein einzige Priorität.

Tatsächlich gelang es den beiden Frauen, unbemerkt in die Festung Skeletors einzudringen. Von draußen waren Explosionen zu hören, was bedeuten musste, dass der Angriff der beiden Masters in vollem Gang war. Dass sie keinerlei Wachen begegneten, beunruhigte sie dennoch beide; selbst wenn Skeletor seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Angriff auf seine Burg widmete, konnte er unmöglich so nachlässig sein, keine Wachen zurückzulassen, oder doch? Adora vermochte es nicht einzuschätzen; sie kannte Skeletor lediglich aus den Datenpads der Horde und Hordaks Erzählungen, und selbst diese Informationen konnten bestenfalls als veraltet gelten. Gern hätte sie Teela danach gefragt, doch sie wusste, dass Geräusche in ihrer Situation einem Todesurteil gleichkommen konnten. Die Ziehtochter des Waffenmeisters schien sich ihres Weges sehr sicher zu sein, und Adora folgte ihr weiterhin lautlos. Sehr schnell wurde der Prinzessin klar, dass der Weg in die Tiefe des Berges führte. Wo sonst hätten die Kerker auch sein sollen! Schließlich passierten sie einen Zellentrakt, in dem sich jedoch keine Gefangenen befanden. Am Ende des Gangs befand sich eine schwere Tür, und Teela hielt vor ihr an. Sie drehte sich zu Adora um und gab ihr einige Zeichen. Adora verstand: Teela wollte als erste in den Raum vorstoßen und das Überraschungsmoment ausnutzen, falls sich jemand dort befand. Sie selbst sollte nachfolgen und ihr den Rücken sowie den Rückzug freihalten. Dass Teela eine solche Strategie wählte, konnte nur eines bedeuten: Adam musste mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit in diesem Raum sein! Wie Teela sich dessen so sicher sein konnte, vermochte Adora nicht zu erklären, doch sie selbst hatte das Gefühl, dass Adam sich im nächsten Raum befinden würde.

Auf Teelas Zeichen hin stießen die beiden Frauen in den Raum vor, der – wie Teela wusste – Skeletors wichtigsten und außergewöhnlichen Gefangenen vorbehalten war. Das Bild, das sie erwartete, ließ beide erbleichen.

Skeletor persönlich stand in der Mitte des riesigen Raums, seinen Widderstab in der Hand. Hinter ihm stand Adam, der von Tri-Klops festgehalten wurde, regungslos und mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Willkommen! Ah, wie ich sehe, hat man das eternische Weibsvolk geschickt, um den jungen Prinzen zu retten. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin etwas enttäuscht. Ich hatte mir mehr erhofft… andererseits wird es mir eine Freude sein, meinen alten Freund Duncan damit zu quälen, dass er mir seine über alles geliebte Tochter zum Fraß vorgeworfen hat!"

Teela erholte sich von dem Schock schneller als Adora. „Lass Adam gehen, Skeletor, und wir werden friedlich abziehen!"

Skeletor brach in Gelächter aus, das aus den Tiefen des Raums widerzuhallen schien. „Hört, hört! Bei so einem überaus entgegenkommenden Angebot kann ich ja fast nur zustimmen! Was meinst du, Tri-lops?"

Der dreiäugige Kämpfer grinste boshaft. „Erlaube mir, das aufmüpfige Gör zu erledigen, Skeletor."

Der Herr der Unterwelt ging theatralisch einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, nein, Tri-Klops, ich glaube, sie meint es wirklich ernst! Sieh dir bloß ihren finsteren Blick an! Was können wir da nur tun?" fragte er mit übertrieben gespielter Angst.

Teelas Miene verhärtete sich, während sie ihren Kobrastab ausfuhr. Auch Adora zog ihr Schwert.

Skeletor wich weiter zurück. „Sieh nur, sie bedrohen mich mit Waffen! Ich denke, wir sollten den Prinzen wirklich gehen lassen!"

Teela und Adora wechselten einen erstaunten Blick, während Skeletor unbeirrt weiter sprach. „Tri-Klops, sei doch so nett und lass den Prinzen jetzt los, ja?"

Der Späher des Bösen befolgte den Befehl.

Skeletor war soweit zurückgewichen, dass er nun an Adams Seite stand. „Hochgeschätzter Prinz, ich hoffe, die Zeit in meiner bescheidenen Bleibe war nicht zu unangenehm. Es ist nun an der Zeit, sich zu verabschieden." Er drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig zu den beiden Frauen um, und in seinen Augenhöhlen glühten rote Punkte, als er mit diabolischer Stimme fortfuhr. „Also verabschiedet euch, Mädchen! Adam, vernichte sie!"


	16. SheRa tritt auf

Disclaimer: Wie immer.

AN: Vielen Dank wie immer an Black Lithning für's Reviewen! Somit kann ich jetzt immerhin mit einer zweistelligen Zahl von Reviews angeben! g

Und mit diesem Triumph im Rücken weiter zum nächsten Kapitel! Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen, und wie immer: Fühlt euch bitte ermuntert, aufgerufen und gebeten, einen Kommentar abzugeben! ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam hob den Kopf, und Teela und Adora wichen mit einem entsetzten Keuchen zurück. Ein bösartiges Grinsen entstellte das Gesicht des jungen Prinzen, und er zog einen Blaster aus seiner Weste. Schlimmer als sein Gesichtsausdruck war nur noch seine Stimme, als er antwortete. „Mit Vergnügen, allmächtiger Skeletor." Er richtete seinen Blaster auf Adora, und nur Teelas Hechtsprung war es zu verdanken, dass Adora nicht mehr dort stand, als der Energiestrahl die Luft durchzuckte und mit einer dumpfen Explosion in die Felswand hinter ihr einschlug.

„Adam! Was soll das! Was ist mit dir los!" schrie Teela, während sie weitere Blasterschüsse mit ihrem Kobrastab abfing. Adora saß in sprachlosem Entsetzen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und kalkweiß hinter ihr am Boden. „Adora! Los, hilf mir!" rief Teela der Prinzessin zu.

Adam grinste hämisch, während er weiter feuerte. „Ja! Hilf ihr, Adora! Aber du wirst mich töten müssen, denn ich werde eher sterben als Skeletors Befehl nicht zu erfüllen!"

Skeletor lachte im Hintergrund. „Ist er nicht ein wohlgeratener Bursche? Ich wusste immer, dass in ihm mehr steckt als ein verwöhnter Schönling!"

Was auch immer danach gesagt wurde, Adora bekam es nicht mit. Adams Worte waren das Einzige, was sie in ihrem Kopf immer und immer wieder hörte. Panisch raffte sie sich auf und rannte aus dem Raum. Heiße Tränen flogen von ihren Wangen, doch sie scherte sich nicht darum. Mochte sie weinen, mochte sie gegen Türen und Wände prallen, sie beachtete es nicht. Sie nahm nichts wahr, bis plötzlich die Stimme der Sorceress klar ertönte. „Adora… Adora…" Sie hielt an. Ihr Atem ging keuchend, ihre Arme waren von Schürfwunden bedeckt, und als sie sich umsah, bemerkte sie, dass sie in eine Sackgasse gelaufen war. Die Stimme der Sorceress hatte sie erreicht, bevor sie in vollem Spurt gegen die Wand geprallt wäre. Sie spürte eine Wärme, die sie bereits in Grayskull gefühlt hatte. Ihr Schwert! Sie griff danach und zog es aus seiner Halterung an ihrem Rücken. Sie hielt es vor sich. „Für die Ehre von Grayskull…" murmelte sie erst leise, dann entschlossener. „Für die Ehre von Grayskull." Sie holte tief Luft und riss das Schwert in die Höhe. „Für die Ehre von Grayskull!" Das Schwert erstrahlte in hellem Glanz und schien zu vibrieren. Adora fühlte, wie sie sich verwandelte und von der Macht Grayskulls erfüllt wurde: „Ich bin She-Ra!" Und mit einem Mal war es vorbei. Sie senkte das Schwert und blickte an sich herunter: Sie trug ein kurzes, weißes Kleid, goldene Stiefel und Armbänder und ein rotes Cape. Sie spürte einen Druck an der Stirn und stellte fest, dass sie einen goldenen Kopfschmuck trug, der ihr länger gewordenes Haar bändigte. Ein Schmerzensschrei brachte sie schlagartig ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Der Schrei hatte eindeutig nach Teela geklungen! Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte, in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen war. Glücklicherweise erkannte sie die Gänge wieder, da sie beinahe genau den Weg zurückgelaufen war, den sie mit Teela gekommen war, und so brauchte nur wenige Augenblicke, um in den Raum zurückzugelangen, in dem sie die Gefährtin zurückgelassen hatte. Der Anblick, der sich ihr dieses Mal beim Betreten des Raums bot, war noch schlimmer als beim letzten Mal: Teela lag am Boden und hielt sich ihren offensichtlich verletzten linken Arm. Skeletor stand mit Tri-Klops im Hintergrund und kicherte amüsiert, während Adam sich mit dem Blaster in der Hand und einem siegessicheren Grinsen Teela näherte.

„Das war's, Teela. Netter Kampf, aber du verlierst." Adams Stimme war kaum wieder zu erkennen.

„Einen Augenblick noch!" rief She-Ra. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass auch ihre Stimme sich verändert hatte: Sie klang etwas tiefer als sonst.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie, doch es war Skeletor, der als erster die Sprache wieder fand. „Wer bist du, Weib?"

„Mein Name ist She-Ra! Gib dich geschlagen, Skeletor, dann wird dir nichts geschehen!"

Der Herr des Bösen lachte kurz. „Diese Worte habe ich heute schon einmal gehört, und ich beantworte sie ebenso wie das letzte Mal: Adam, vernichte sie!"

Der Prinz feuerte seinen Blaster ab, doch She-Ra gelang es, den Energiestrahl mit dem Schwert zurückzuschleudern. Die reflektierte Energie traf die Waffe Adams und riss sie aus seiner Hand. Der Prinz verschwendete keine Zeit und griff mit seinen bloßen Händen an, doch der Kampf währte nur kurz: Eine schnelle Drehung She-Ras sorgte dafür, dass Adams Fausthieb ins Leere ging, und mit einem gezielten Schlag ihres Schwertknaufs gegen seinen Kopf konnte sie Adam außer Gefecht setzen.

Skeletor schäumte vor Wut. „Tri-Klops!"

Der Kundschafter des Bösen zog sein Schwert und attackierte She-Ra, doch auch dieser Kampf dauerte nicht allzu lange. She-Ra gelang es, Tri-Klops, der offenbar ihre Kraft unterschätzte, das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen. Anschließend packte sie den überraschten Krieger und schleuderte ihn mit einer Wucht gegen die Wand, die ihn ohnmächtig zu Boden sinken ließ.

„Ich bin nur von Dummköpfen und Versagern umgeben!" Die glühenden Punkte in Skeletors Augen füllten seine Augenhöhlen nun beinahe vollständig aus. „Dann erledige ich die Amazone eben selbst!"

Sein Widderstab entlud sich in einem gewaltigen Energiestoß, doch She-Ra gelang es, ihn mit ihrem Schwert, das sie dazu mit beiden Händen halten musste, zurückzuwerfen. Da Skeletor in einer Ecke des Raums stand, blieb ihm kein Platz zum Ausweichen, und sein eigener Energieschuss riss ihn von den Füßen und durch die Wand in den dahinter liegenden Raum.

She-Ra verlor keine Zeit. Sie hob Adam auf und wandte sich an Teela. „Kannst du laufen?"

Teela hatte mit großen Augen den Kampf verfolgt. Sie konnte nur nicken, und wenige Sekunden später hasteten die beiden Frauen mit dem bewusstlosen Adam in Richtung Ausgang. Zahllose Fragen schossen Teela durch den Kopf, doch sie würden warten müssen. Sie brachte über ihr eigenes Keuchen nur drei Worte heraus. „Wo ist Adora?!"

She-Ra drehte sich im Lauf um, ohne anzuhalten. Zum Glück schaltete sie schnell. „Keine Sorge! Ich habe die Prinzessin in Sicherheit gebracht!" Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Sie blickte wieder nach vorne: Dort vorne war der Ausgang! Zum Glück hatte Skeletor offenbar nicht mit einer erfolgreichen Befreiung Adams gerechnet, so dass keine seiner Krieger hier waren, um sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen.

Die letzten Schritte aus Snake Mountain heraus fühlten sich an wie Schritte in die Freiheit. Die Festung Skeletors hatte etwas so bedrückendes, düsteres und gefährliches an sich, dass selbst die Felsenklippen und die Feuerwüste, die den Stützpunkt umgaben, dagegen einladend und freundlich wirkten. She-Ra hatte kaum die ersten Schritte getan, als bereits Man-At-Arms und Mekaneck in Sichtweite kamen. Der königliche Waffenmeister feuerte einige seiner Raketen ab, um den Rückzug zu sichern, und She-Ra atmete gerade erleichtert auf, als ein Laserschuss direkt neben ihr einschlug und sie von den Füßen riss. Sie prallte hart zu Boden, doch sie vergaß den Schmerz, als sie Adam mit dem Kopf hart gegen einen der Felsen prallen sah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, und noch am Boden krabbelte sie zu ihrem Bruder hinüber.

Teela blickte nach oben. Der Schuss war von einem Terrordactyl abgefeuert worden. Trap Jaw steuerte das Gerät und machte kehrt für einen weiteren Angriff, doch Man-At-Arms, der nun in Rufweite war, traf mit einem gezielten Schuss seiner Handkanone den linken Flügel des Dactlys und zwang Trap Jaw damit zu einem Notlandemanöver weitab vom Geschehen. Teela blickte sich besorgt nach Adam und She-Ra um, als sich ihr ein Bild bot, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ: She-Ra kniete weinend an Adams Seite und hielt seinen Kopf, der von einer Verletzung blutete, in ihrem Schoß. Die blonde Kriegerin strich zärtlich über sein Haar, und Teela konnte verstehen, was sie sagte, obwohl sie leise sprach: „Adam… bitte verlass mich nicht… komm zu dir, Adam… bitte… ich brauche dich…" Teela fühlte sich, als würde ihr Herz jeden Moment zerspringen. She-Ra war Adams Geliebte!

Man-At-Arms und Mekaneck erreichten die beiden.

„Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Adam?" rief Man-At-Arms besorgt.

Teela schien unfähig, eine Antwort zu geben, doch She-Ra blickte mühsam auf. „Er ist verletzt, Man-At-Arms! Er blutet stark!"

Der Waffenmeister kniete eilig neben Adams bewusstlosem Körper, während Mekaneck mit seinem Teleskophals die Gegend absuchte. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, Duncan! Skeletors Lakaien werden gleich hier sein!"

Als Teela sich gerade aus ihrer Starre gelöst hatte und einen Schritt auf die anderen zumachte, erhob sich ihr Adoptivvater schon wieder. „Er ist bewusstlos, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt. Die Platzwunde am Kopf sieht schlimmer aus als sie ist, aber wir müssen ihn schnellstens hier rausbringen!"

She-Ra nickte. Sie schien erleichtert zu sein. „Ich werde ihn tragen."

Mekaneck suchte weiter die Gegend ab. „Wo ist die Prinzessin? Wir können nicht ohne sie gehen!"

Man-At-Arms blickte zu She-Ra. Sie nickte, als sie seinen fragenden Blick sah, und antwortete Mekaneck dann. „Ich habe sie im Snake Mountain getroffen und zum Wind Raider zurück geschickt. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich dort versteckt hält."

„Und weshalb sollten wir dir vertrauen?" mischte sich nun Teela ein. Duncan erschrak angesichts der Feindseligkeit in ihrer Stimme.

She-Ra schluckte. „Ich habe dir geholfen! Adam hätte dich…"

Teela ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Das kann ebenso gut ein neuer Trick Skeletors sein!"

Bevor She-Ra etwas erwidern konnte, griff Duncan ein. „Die Sorceress sagte mir, dass wir möglicherweise Hilfe von ihr bekommen würden, und jetzt los! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!"

Teela knurrte beinahe, als sie sich abwandte und in Richtung des Wind Raider loslief.

Auch die anderen setzten sich nun in Bewegung. She-Ra überholte sie, obwohl sie Adam trug, und kam lange vor den anderen als erste am Wind Raider an. So behutsam wie möglich setzte sie ihren Bruder auf die Rückbank und eilte dann hinter einen großen Felsen in der Nähe, um sich wieder zurückzuverwandeln.

Als Man-At-Arms, Mekaneck und Teela am Wind Raider und den Sky Sleds ankamen, fanden sie Adam in dem grünen Raumgleiter vor, doch von She-Ra war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Prinzessin Adora!" rief Mekaneck. Er musste jedoch seinen Hals nicht ausfahren, um sie zu suchen, denn in diesem Moment kam die junge Frau hinter einem Felsen hervor. Sie kam so schnell sie konnte. „Adam! Was ist passiert? Seid ihr unverletzt?"

Mekaneck schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Wir sind heil entkommen, aber Adam hat etwas abbekommen. Er ist bewusstlos, aber nicht in Gefahr."

„Das wird sich ändern, wenn wir nicht schnellstens hier wegkommen!" kommentierte Man-At-Arms. „Teela, du fliegst den Raider! Wir starten sofort, los!"

Duncan und Mekaneck waren bereits in der Luft, als der Wind Raider abhob. Die Sky Sleds verwickelten Two-Bad, der auf einem weiteren Terrordactyl angriff, und Beast Man, der vom Rücken eines Greifs aus mit seiner Peitsche attackierte, in ein Luftgefecht, während der Wind Raider sich schnell entfernte. Auf ein Zeichen Duncans hin drehten schließlich auch die Sky Sleds ab und nutzten ihre überlegen Beschleunigung, um zu entkommen, während die Monsterkrieger Skeletors ihnen wütend nachbrüllten.


	17. die Rückkehr

Disclaimer: Null Recht bei mir, aber jedes Recht, ein Review zu schreiben, bei Euch!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teela biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr Arm tat höllisch weh, doch sie konnte den Pilotensitz nicht verlassen. Wenigstens ließ sich das Fluggerät mit nur einer Hand steuern… und der körperliche Schmerz lenkte sie von all den quälenden Gedanken ab, die sich in ihrem Kopf breitzumachen drohten: Wer war diese She-Ra? Woher war sie gekommen? Weshalb wusste ihr Vater von ihr? Und in welchem Verhältnis stand sie zu Adam?

Auf der Rückbank saß der nach wie vor bewusstlose Prinz mit Adora an seiner Seite. Die Prinzessin strich ihrem Bruder sanft über den Kopf, nachdem sie seine Platzwunde mit einem Verband aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Set des Wind Raider notdürftig versorgt hatte. Sie hoffte, der Flug würde bald zu Ende sein, denn sie spürte ihre Kräfte ebenso wie ihre Sicherheit und Zuversicht schwinden. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Adams Schulter. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung, was Skeletor mit ihm getan haben mochte, doch es musste einen Weg geben, es rückgängig zu machen! Nie würde sie den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht vergessen, wie kalt seine sonst stets strahlenden Augen gewirkt hatten. Sie schauderte bei der Erinnerung und schmiegte sich automatisch enger an ihn. „Oh Adam…", murmelte sie, während eine Träne ihre Wange hinab lief.

Man-At-Arms versuchte, von seinem Sky Sled aus einen Blick auf den Wind Raider zu erhaschen. Adam schien immer noch bewusstlos zu sein, und Adora saß bei ihm. Teela saß im Pilotensitz und blickte sehr verbissen drein, soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Was mochte nur geschehen sein? Er konnte es nicht sagen, doch es war definitiv etwas im Busch.

Schon bald darauf landeten die Masters im Hangar des Königspalastes. Da Man-At-Arms während des Flugs einen Funkspruch abgesetzt hatte, war der Palast von der Ankunft der Masters in Kenntnis gesetzt, und folgerichtig wurde die kleine Einheit von Randor, Marlena und einem Ärzteteam erwartet. Adam, der während des Flugs nicht zu sich gekommen war, wurde von den Ärzten umgehend auf eine Trage gelegt und in den Krankenflügel gebracht, während sich weitere Mediziner um Adora, Teela, Mekaneck und Duncan kümmerten. Das Königspaar war bereits in dem Moment, als der Wind Raider aufsetzte, an der Seite Adams und Adoras. Marlena schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme, während Randor sich, um Fassung bemüht, an Man-At-Arms wendete.

„Duncan, wie geht es euch?"

Der Waffenmeister beäugte einen Arzt, der sich einige Kratzer ansah, kritisch. „Mekaneck und ich sind unverletzt, ebenso wie Prinzessin Adora." Nun blickte er Randor direkt an. „Teela wurde am Arm verletzt, und Prinz Adam hat eine Kopfverletzung erlitten. Es tut mir leid, Randor, ich konnte nicht…"

Doch er wurde unterbrochen, da ihn der König kurz umarmte. „Entschuldige dich nicht, Duncan… Du hast meine Kinder gerettet. Ich kann dir nicht genug danken."

Man-At-Arms seufzte. „Ich hoffe nur, Adams Verletzung erweist sich als harmlos."

Der König nickte. „Lass uns in die Krankenstation gehen… Sobald die Ärzte etwas wissen, werden wir es erfahren."

Marlena hatte unterdessen ihre Tochter wieder losgelassen. „Wie geht es dir, Adora? Bist du unverletzt?"

„Ich bin heil davongekommen… Aber Adam!"

Die Königin strich ihr sanft über das Haar. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, die Ärzte werden ihn wieder in Ordnung bringen."

Adora schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie fand nicht die Kraft, ihrer Mutter zu erklären, was im Snake Mountain vorgefallen war.

In diesem Moment meldete sich Teela zu Wort, während ein Arzt noch ihren Arm untersuchte. „Hoheit, es gibt da etwas, was ihr nicht wisst…"

Sie hatte umgehend die Aufmerksamkeit aller, auch die des Königs und ihres Adoptivvaters, die gerade ihr Gespräch beendet hatten.

Marlena blickte Teela erschrocken an. „Was ist es, Teela?" Sie bemühte sich sehr, ruhig zu bleiben, doch es gelang ihr kaum.

„Prinz Adam… er… Skeletor hat irgendetwas mit ihm angestellt. Als die Prinzessin und ich zu seiner Rettung in den Kerker kamen, da erwartete uns Skeletor bereits. Er befahl Adam, uns zu töten, und… und er… er griff uns an. Skeletor muss ihn verzaubert haben! Adam war nicht wieder zu erkennen… und ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Bann inzwischen gebrochen ist."

Der Schock war allen anzusehen, doch es war wie so oft Man-At-Arms, der als erster seine Fassung wieder gewann. „Ich werde sofort die Ärzte informieren. Falls Adam tatsächlich noch unter Skeletors Einfluss steht, könnte das für sie gefährlich werden, wenn er aufwacht. Entschuldigt mich." Und damit hastete er in Richtung der Krankenstation davon.

Königin Marlena deutete schwach auf Teelas Arm. „Teela… hat… hat Adam…?"

Die junge Kriegerin nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. „Es… es war nicht seine Schuld. Er war nicht er selbst und…" In diesem Moment fiel ihr Blick auf Adora, die mit ebenfalls gesenktem Blick dastand und sich wortlos von einem Arzt untersuchen ließ. „Entschuldigt mich bitte… Ich… ich sollte meinen Arm in der Krankenstation behandeln lassen."

Randor nickte. „Selbstverständlich, Teela, und auch dir vielen Dank."

Die sonst so energische junge Frau nickte nur, ohne den Blick zu heben, und ließ sich dann von dem Arzt, der ihren Arm untersucht hatte, auf die Krankenstation führen. Sie hatte über vieles nachzudenken.

Der König wendete sich nun auch an Mekaneck, der die Ereignisse stumm mitverfolgt hatte. „Mekaneck… Ich möchte mich auch bei dir bedanken."

Der Kundschafter lächelte schwach. „Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan, Majestät. Ich hätte gar nicht erst zulassen dürfen, dass Prinz Adam überhaupt entführt wird."

Randor winkte ab. „Kein Mensch kann überall zugleich sein. Du hast dein Bestes getan, und ich bin sicher, dass ein anderer an deiner Stelle die Entführung auch nicht hätte verhindern können." Er seufzte. „Unsere Verteidigung ist nach wie vor sehr geschwächt… Wir müssen äußerst vorsichtig sein, wenn wir den Palast verlassen." Dann wurde sein Blick hart. "Skeletor... Wenn er Adam etwas angetan hat, dann..."

Mekaneck nickte nur und entschuldigte sich dann ebenfalls. Zurück blieben Randor, Marlena und Adora sowie ein Arzt, der jedoch nach der Bestätigung, dass die Prinzessin unverletzt sei, ebenfalls den Raum verließ, um sich wieder an seine Arbeit in der Krankenstation zu begeben.

„Adora…" begann Marlena, doch sie wurde von ihrer Tochter unterbrochen.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte, Mutter, Vater, aber das war alles sehr… sehr anstrengend und schwierig. Ich möchte mich einfach nur ausruhen."

Randor und Marlena tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. Es schmerzte sie, dass Adora sich immer noch vor ihnen zurückzog, doch was konnten sie tun? Der König atmete schwer aus und nickte. „Selbstverständlich, Adora. Wir werden dich informieren, wenn es von Adam etwas Neues gibt."

Die Prinzessin brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. „Danke…" Ihr Blick verriet, dass sich dieses danke nicht nur darauf bezog, dass sie jetzt gehen durfte; sie wusste sehr wohl, wie schwer es für ihre Eltern sein musste, dass sie sich nach wie vor so vor ihnen verschloss, doch sie war einfach noch nicht in der Lage, mit jemand anderem zu reden als mit Adam. Das Verständnis, das ihre Eltern ihr entgegen brachten, obwohl es ihnen schwer fiel, bedeutete ihr mehr, als sie in Worte fassen konnte. „Danke."

Marlena lächelte schwach und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Nichts zu danken, Adora. Und wenn du irgendetwas brauchst oder reden möchtest…"

„Ich weiß", wisperte die junge Frau.

Randor strich seiner Tochter über das Haar. „Ruh dich jetzt aus. Wir werden solange nach Adam sehen."

Adora nickte stumm und ging dann in Richtung ihrer Gemächer davon.

Randor blickte ihr nach und sprach dann sehr leise zu Marlena. "Wenn Adam nicht geheilt werden kann..." Marlena wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch der Blick ihres Mannes, der sie traf, ließ sie verstummen. "Wenn Adam nicht geheilt werden kann, dann werde ich Skeletor töten, Keldor oder nicht."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da ich vor den Feiertagen höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr zu einem Update kommen werde: Frohe Weihnachten an alle!


	18. über den Prinzen

Disclaimer: Ich besitzt keinerlei Recht an den Masters of the Universe! Die Geschichte bringt mir keinen müden Cent ein und dient nur der Unterhaltung.

AN: Es hat zwar sehr lange gedauert, aber hier ist ein neues Kapitel. Feedback ist natürlich wie immer gern gesehen! Viel Spaß!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teela seufzte. Ihr Arm war mittlerweile versorgt, doch sie würde ihn eine Zeitlang schonen müssen. Mehr Sorge bereitete der jungen Kriegerin jedoch, was geschehen war. Adam hatte sie angegriffen und verletzt, beinahe sogar getötet… Sie wusste, er hatte das nur getan, weil Skeletor die Kontrolle über ihn hatte, und sie war die erste gewesen, die ihn deshalb verteidigt hatte. Dann war ihr Blick auf Adora gefallen, und mit einem Schlag war ihr klar geworden, dass diese Situation ganz ähnlich war wie die der Prinzessin. Adam hatte niemanden getötet, und es war unklar, ob er sich würde erinnern können, doch wie seine Schwester hatte er unter der Macht des Feindes gestanden und gegen seine Familie und Freunde gekämpft…

In diesem Moment kam Man-At-Arms zu ihr ins Zimmer. „Teela, wie geht es dir?"

Sie schenkte ihrem Adoptivvater ein kurzes Lächeln. „Ganz gut. Ich muss den Arm etwas schonen, das ist alles."

„Und wie geht es dir wegen Adam?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, Vater. Ich hoffe, er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, was er unter Skeletors Einfluss getan hat."

Der Waffenmeister nickte. „Du bist ihm also nicht böse?"

Teela schaute ihn geradezu entsetzt an. „Böse? Wieso sollte ich ihm böse sein? Er war nicht er selbst!"

Duncan lächelte erleichtert. „Ich bin sehr froh, das zu hören, Teela."

Sie senkte den Kopf. „Und ich denke, ich verstehe jetzt auch Adoras Lage etwas besser… Für Adam werden diese Minuten schon schlimm gewesen sein, und bei ihr waren es Jahre… Und sie… sie musste Schlimmeres tun als Adam."

Ihr Ziehvater setzte sich neben sie. „Das stimmt schon… Aber sie ist jetzt frei, und ihre Wunden werden eines Tages heilen." Er strich sich über das Kinn. „Es wäre nur besser, wenn Adam rasch zu sich kommen würde, denn er ist immer noch der einzige, dem sie vertraut."

Teela nickte. „Er ist also noch bewusstlos?"

„Ja, und die Ärzte können auch nicht absehen, ob er noch unter Skeletors Einfluss steht. Hoffen wir das Beste…"

„Ja…" stimmte Teela zu. Plötzlich jedoch musterte sie ihren Vater konzentriert. „Woher kanntest du She-Ra?"

Man-At-Arms blickte überrascht. „Ist das ihr Name?" Auf Teelas Nicken hin fuhr er fort. „Nun, die Sorceress sagte mir, dass wir möglicherweise Hilfe von ihr bekommen würden, doch ich wusste nichts Genaueres. Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass sie uns geholfen hat."

Teela blickte nachdenklich drein. „Weißt du, seit wann sie da ist? Wieso haben wir sie noch nie gesehen? Und woher kennt sie Adam?"

Duncan seufzte. Teela schien She-Ra gegenüber tatsächlich nicht allzu freundlich gesinnt zu sein, so wie er es auch vor Snake Mountain schon empfunden hatte. „Ich habe sie heute zum ersten Mal gesehen, Teela. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir keine Antworten geben."

Sie rothaarige Kriegerin verzog unzufrieden die Lippen, doch Man-At-Arms fuhr fort, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte. „Weshalb schilderst du mir nicht erst einmal, was genau im Snake Mountain eigentlich vorgefallen ist?"

Teela seufzte. „Natürlich… Entschuldige, Vater." Und damit begann sie, ihrem Adoptivvater die Ereignisse in der Festung Skeletors zu schildern. Sie ließ lediglich aus, was sie Adora zu Adam hatte sagen hören.

Der Waffenmeister strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. „Sag, hast du irgendeine Maschine gesehen, die für Adams Zustand verantwortlich gewesen sein könnte?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, leider. Ich weiß nicht, was Skeletor mit ihm gemacht hat."

Duncan seufzte. „Immerhin können wir annehmen, dass Tri-Klops' Anwesenheit darauf hindeutet, dass Skeletor eine Maschine verwendet hat, um Adam eine Gehirnwäsche zu verpassen. Ich sollte auch mit Adora darüber reden…" Er blickte Teela besorgt an. „Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber ich denke, ich werde mich etwas ausruhen. Ich muss über einiges nachdenken."

Er nickte und verließ das Zimmer seiner Adoptivtochter mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, aber er wusste, dass sie ebenso stark wie unabhängig war und sich nicht gerne bemuttern ließ. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie entweder zurechtkommen oder sich ihm anvertrauen würde.

Adora saß auf ihrem Zimmer und war in Gedanken versunken. All die Zuversicht, die sie auf wem Weg zur Festung Skeletors empfunden hatte, die Sicherheit, mit der sie Teela gefolgt war, waren wie weggeblasen. Erneut beschlich sie das Gefühl, manipuliert worden zu sein. Konnte es möglich sein, dass die Sorceress, ausgerechnet die Hüterin der Macht der Weisen, ihre Sinne derart getäuscht hatte, ohne ihr etwas davon zu sagen? Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an ihre Tür. „Ja?"

Man-At-Arms kam herein. „Adora, verzeih, wenn ich dich störe, doch kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen? Es geht um Adam."

Die junge Prinzessin fühle sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, mit jemandem reden zu müssen, doch die Erwähnung ihres Bruder ließ ihre Sorge überwiegen. „Was ist mit ihm? Ist er zu sich gekommen?"

Duncan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Adora, aber es kann sein, dass er, sobald er aufwacht, immer noch unter Skeletors Bann steht. Hast du vielleicht im Snake Mountain etwas bemerkt, was uns einen Hinweis darauf gibt, was Skeletor mit ihm gemacht hat?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Adora etwas verunsichert.

„Nun, zum Beispiel eine Maschine, der Adam möglicherweise ausgesetzt war… Oder vielleicht hat She-Ra auch Magie wahrgenommen… Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas, was uns helfen könnte."

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Alter Egos zuckte Adora etwas zusammen, doch sie erkannte, worauf der Waffenmeister hinaus wollte. Sie schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. War in dem großen Raum etwas gewesen…? Sie riss die Augen auf. „Da war wirklich etwas! In dem Raum stand seitlich eine Kabine… wie eine kleine Gefängniszelle… Ich weiß nicht, ob Adam dort eingesperrt war, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl dabei."

Duncan nickte. „Das könnte es sein! Adora, ich danke dir. Und ich möchte dir auch danken, dass du Adam und Teela aus dem Snake Mountain gerettet hast."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Adam hätte und hat dasselbe für mich getan, Man-At-Arms. Ohne ihn… Ich hätte gar nicht anders gekonnt, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte."

„Ich nehme an, du möchtest jetzt wieder allein sein?"

„Ja," bestätigte die Prinzessin sanft. „Sei mir nicht böse, es ist nur…"

„Ich weiß," unterbrach Man-At-Arms sie sanft. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, dann lass es mich wissen." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Waffenmeister Adoras Gemächer. Er hatte nun einen konkreten Anhaltspunkt, der dafür sprach, dass Skeletor eine Maschine verwendet hatte, um Adam einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen. Er war gerade auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation, als sein Funkgerät sich meldete. „Hier Man-At-Arms. Was gibt es?"

„Sir, hier ist die Krankenstation. Wir haben die Untersuchung des Prinzen abgeschlossen. Das müssen sie sich ansehen!"

„Ich bin gleich da." Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Was mochte nun passiert sein?


	19. SheRa wird gebraucht

Disclaimer: Keinerlei Rechte bei mir, leider, da alles Mattel gehört.

AN: Wieder mal danke für das Review! Das Update hat wieder etwas gedauert, aber ich muss derzeit echt aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht verzettele mit der Geschichte oder Wichtiges vergesse, daher dauert's etwas länger mit den Updates.

Ansonsten viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, und Kommentare aller Art sind natürlich nach wie vor seeeeehr erwünscht! ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seine Antwort erhielt Man-At-Arms vom königlichen Leibarzt. „Wir haben eine Messung der Gehirnaktivität vorgenommen, und die Werte sind erschreckend. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es sich um Prinz Adam handelt, würde ich behaupten, wir haben es hier mit einem Doppelgänger zu tun."

Duncan runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe inzwischen Hinweise darauf, dass Skeletor dem Prinzen mithilfe einer Maschine eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst hat."

„Das würde diese Werte erklären, aber ich weiß nicht, wie man diesen Effekt aufheben kann", meinte der Arzt. „Ich fürchte, ich kann dem Prinzen nicht helfen."

Der Waffenmeister nickte. „Ich befürchte, wir werden uns diese Maschine oder zumindest ihre Baupläne von Skeletor holen müssen." Er stöhnte frustriert. „Dabei war schon die Befreiung Adams mehr als gefährlich. Skeletor wird sicherlich damit rechnen, dass wir kommen."

Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid, aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, wie wir den Prinzen sonst heilen können."

Man-At-Arms seufzte. „Na schön. Ich werde den König informieren. Sorgt bitte dafür, dass der Prinz weiterhin schläft. Es ist zu seinem eigenen Besten, wenn er in seinem derzeitigen Zustand nicht wach ist."

„Natürlich, Man-At-Arms, " erwiderte der Arzt. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er bewusstlos bleibt."

Wenig später war Duncan auf dem Weg zu Adoras Gemächern. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er die Prinzessin nun schon wieder behelligen musste, doch er sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Er hatte per Funk eine wichtige Versammlung der Masters und der königlichen Familie einberufen und wollte vor der Konferenz Gewissheit haben, ob er auf Adoras Hilfe zählen konnte oder nicht.

Er klopfte an und vernahm ein zaghaftes „herein" von drinnen. Er betrat Adoras Zimmer.

„Oh, Man-At-Arms." Die junge Frau schien einigermaßen überrascht, ihn zu sehen.

Er legte seinen Helm auf einer Kommode neben der Tür ab. „Verzeiht, dass ich Euch schon wieder stören muss, Hoheit."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Bitte, nenn mich einfach Adora. Ich… ich fühle mich mit dieser formalen Anrede nicht unbedingt wohl."

Er lächelte leicht. „Selbstverständlich, Adora." Dann wurde er ernst. „Ich… ich komme mit einem Anliegen, das mir einige Kopfschmerzen bereitet."

Sie blickte den Waffenmeister aufmerksam an. Sie wusste von Adam, dass Duncan wohl der vertrauenswürdigste Mann im Palast war, und Adams uneingeschränkter Respekt für ihn hatte etwas auf sie abgefärbt, auch wenn sie bislang kaum mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten in Bezug auf Adams Zustand. Wir sind inzwischen sicher, dass Skeletor ihm mit irgendeiner Maschine eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst hat. Leider sieht es so aus, als würde dieser Effekt anhalten, solange nichts dagegen getan wird. Und das ist der Punkt, wo die Probleme beginnen."

Adora senkte den Blick. Sie hatte fast damit gerechnet, dass Adam nicht so ohne weiteres geheilt werden konnte. „Ihr braucht die Maschine, mit der Skeletor Adam… verändert hat." Es war keine Frage, vielmehr eine Feststellung, und sie setzte sich, nachdem sie sie ausgesprochen hatte, als ob eine Last sie herunterdrücken würde.

Der Waffenmeister atmete schwer aus. „Das ist richtig. Ich werde gleich ein Team von Masters zusammenstellen, um die Maschine zu holen, allerdings wird Skeletor sie sicherlich nicht kampflos hergeben."

Adora hob den Kopf wieder und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ihr braucht meine Hilfe als She-Ra, oder?"

Für einen Moment schwieg Duncan und hielt einfach nur ihren Blick. Er vermochte nicht zu erkennen, was sich in Adoras Kopf abspielte. Schließlich nickte er leicht. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du uns als She-Ra helfen würdest, damit ich weiß, worauf wir uns einlassen, wenn wir in den Kampf ziehen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Adoras Antwort kam. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann. Ich… Als ich das letzte Mal mit euch kam, da… da fühlte ich mich ungeheuer zuversichtlich und stark. Es war, als hätte man mir eine Droge verabreicht oder… oder mich verzaubert." Sie blickte ihn eindringlich an. „Als mir das klar wurde, fühlte ich mich… furchtbar." Ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie jeden Moment versagen. „Ich wurde mein ganzes Leben lang von Hordak und Shadow Weaver verzaubert, damit ich ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Adam hat mich von diesem Bann befreit, und jetzt frage ich mich, ob er das nur getan hat, damit ich nun einem anderen Bann unterworfen werde."

Man-At-Arms' Augen weiteten sich. „Was? Aber… aber was…?"

„Ich fühle mich einfach benutzt, Man-At-Arms", fuhr Adora mit feuchten Augen fort. „Nicht von Adam, niemals von Adam… Er würde das nie tun…"

Der Waffenmeister fing sich wieder. „Adora, ich weiß nicht, was in Grayskull geschehen ist, aber die Sorceress… Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie dich verzaubern würde."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne das Gefühl inzwischen nur zu gut. Und der Zauber war wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, dass ich die Kraft hatte, meinen Bruder zu retten… Aber ich kann der Sorceress und der Macht Grayskulls nicht mehr vertrauen. Es tut mir leid."

Duncan strich sich über das Kinn und dachte über Adoras Worte nach. Die Prinzessin hatte tatsächlich wie ausgewechselt gewirkt, als sie aus der Kammer in Grayskull gekommen war… Möglicherweise hatte die Sorceress tatsächlich ihre Magie benutzt, um Adora Mut zu geben, und wenn das geschehen war, dann konnte er durchaus verstehen, dass Adora sich erneut manipuliert und beeinflusst fühlte… Und ohne Adam war das alles sicherlich noch schwerer für sie. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Adora. Das alles muss unglaublich schwer für dich sein… Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich mit She-Ra rechnen sollte oder nicht, wenn wir gegen Skeletor ziehen."

Die junge Frau biss die Zähne zusammen und blickte zum Waffenmeister auf. „Sag mir ehrlich, Man-At-Arms: Wie gut stehen die Chancen, die Waffe zu erbeuten, wenn weder He-Man noch She-Ra helfen?"

Duncan runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist schwer zu sagen, Adora… Wenn Skeletor die Maschine persönlich bewacht, dann sind unsere Chancen sehr schlecht, das gebe ich zu. Allerdings ist es gut möglich, dass er sich um die Verteidigung Snake Mountains kümmert, und dann könnte ein kleines Team die Waffe stehlen."

Adora hob eine Augenbraue. „Aber Skeletor weiß, dass ihr wegen der Maschine kommt. Er wird jede Sicherheitsmaßnahme ergreifen, die in seinen Möglichkeiten liegt."

„Das… Davon müssen wir ausgehen, " antwortete Man-At-Arms leise. „Dennoch glaube ich, dass…"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Adora. „Nein", fuhr sie dann leiser fort. „Ihr… ihr werdet She-Ras Hilfe brauchen… Ich werde es tun… für Adam." Sie stand auf.

„Ich danke dir Adora", sagte Duncan mit einer gewissen Erleichterung. „Und wenn wir Adam geheilt haben, dann könnt ihr gemeinsam nach Schloss Grayskull gehen und die Dinge klären, die dich im Augenblick belasten."

Sie nickte. „Das werden wir tun müssen. Also gut, dann verwandele ich mich jetzt." Sie zog ihr Schwert und reckte es in die Höhe. „Für die Ehre von Grayskull!"

Dem Waffenmeister Eternias bot sich ein beeindruckendes Schauspiel: Aus dem Diamanten in Adoras Schwert schienen kleine Blitze zu zucken, bevor die Prinzessin von einer goldenen Aura umhüllt wurde. Dann zuckten grelle, goldfarbene Blitze aus dem Schwert und ein Sturzbach aus weißer Energie flutete aus der Schwertspitze auf die junge Frau hinab. Die Energie verwandelte die zierliche Prinzessin in She-Ra, die mächtige Kriegerin. Danach brach gleißende Energie aus dem Schwert. „Ich bin She-Ra!"

Dann war es vorbei, und Man-At-Arms konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. So oft er Adams Verwandlung schon mit angesehen hatte, beeindruckte ihn diese Manifestation der Macht Grayskulls doch immer wieder aufs Neue. „Bist du bereit, She-Ra?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, Man-At-Arms."

Damit verließen die beiden Adoras Gemächer und begaben sich zum Thronsaal, wo bereits das Königspaar und die Masters of the Universe auf sie warteten.

König Randor und Königin Marlena saßen auf den Thronsitzen, und um sie herum waren die Helden Eternias, die sich derzeit im Palast aufhielten, versammelt: Stratos, Mekaneck, Ram Man, Man-E-Faces, Roboto und Buzz Off. Orko, der kleine Hofzauberer, schwebte an der Seite Teelas, die mit ihrem Arm in einer Schlinge erschienen war.

Teelas Augen verengten sich augenblicklich, als sie She-Ra in den Thronsaal kommen sah, doch sie verhielt sich ruhig.

„König Randor, Königin Marlena", begann Duncan in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Stimme, „ich danke euch, dass ihr diese Konferenz so schnell einberufen habt. Wie die Ärzte bestätigt haben, wurde Adam einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, und es scheint, als könnten wir ihn mit den uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln nicht heilen."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, doch Man-At-Arms fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Ich habe jedoch Grund zu der Annahme, dass Skeletor die Maschine besitzt, mit der wir diese Gehirnwäsche rückgängig machen können. Das bedeutet, dass wir noch einmal in den Snake Mountain eindringen und diese Maschine oder zumindest die Baupläne erbeuten müssen, um den Prinzen heilen zu können." Er ließ seine Worte einen Moment im Raum stehen, und es war Randor, der mit beherrschter Stimme das Wort ergriff.

„Was schlägst du vor, Duncan?"

Der Waffenmeister nickte. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass ein ähnliches Vorgehen wie bei der Befreiung Adams die größten Erfolgsaussichten birgt. Ein kleiner Trupp dürfte am ehesten in der Lage sein, diese Maschine zu erbeuten. Allerdings wird Skeletor höchstwahrscheinlich mit unserem Erscheinen rechnen, daher wird die Mission ausgesprochen gefährlich. Glücklicherweise hat sich She-Ra bereit erklärt, uns noch einmal zu helfen."

Nun wanderten die Augenpaare aller auf die blonde Kriegerin, der das ausgesprochen unangenehm war. Sie versuchte, den Blicken standzuhalten, erwiderte jedoch nichts, und Man-At-Arms half ihr aus, indem er direkt weiter sprach.

„She-Ra ist wie He-Man eine Verteidigerin Eternias und Kämpferin für das Gute. Sie hat das volle Vertrauen der Sorceress und der Weisen und somit auch das meine."

Wieder ließ er seine Worte einen Moment lang im Raum stehen, und diesmal war es Ram Man, der in seiner freundlichen, wenn auch schichten Art das Schweigen brach. Er trat mit einem Lächeln vor und bot She-Ra seine Hand an. „Wenn Man-At-Arms dir vertraut, dann tue ich es auch. Willkommen, She-Ra."

Die blonde Kriegerin konnte nicht anders, als vorsichtig zu lächeln und seine Hand zu schütteln. „Danke, Ram Man."

Damit war das Eis gebrochen, und auch die anderen Masters schüttelten mit einigen freundlichen Worten ihre Hand; Orko zauberte sogar einen kleinen Blumenstrauß herbei. Lediglich Teela blieb am Rande stehen und musterte das Ganze misstrauisch.

Duncan bemerkte dies zwar, doch er konnte jetzt, vor allen Masters, nicht darauf eingehen; er würde später mit seiner Adoptivtochter reden.

„Wenn nun also keine Einwände bestehen, würde ich gerne das Team für diesen Einsatz zusammenstellen."

Er blickte sich um, doch niemand erhob Einspruch, und Randor bedeutete ihm, fortzufahren.

„Gut. Wie gesagt wird es eine sehr gefährliche Mission. Gibt es Freiwillige?"

Er hatte es nicht anders erwartet, und doch freute es ihn, als ausnahmslos alle Masters die Hand streckten. Er lächelte.

„Nun, dann würde ich Folgendes vorschlagen: Mekaneck, Ram Man und Orko begleiten She-Ra und mich ins Innere, Stratos, Buzz Off, Man-E-Faces und Roboto warten in Sicherheitsabstand draußen, um uns bei der Flucht Rückendeckung zu geben. Einwände?"

Die Masters gaben zu verstehen, dass sie mit dieser Einteilung einverstanden waren, doch da trat Teela vor. „Was ist mit mir? In welchem Team bin ich?"

Man-At-Arms schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bleibst hier und kurierst deinen Arm aus, Teela."

Sie blickte ihren Adoptivvater voller Entrüstung an. „Was? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Du bist in keiner Verfassung, gegen Skeletor und seine Krieger zu kämpfen", antwortete Duncan mit ernstem Blick. „Es tut mir leid, aber…"

„Das ist vollkommen inakzeptabel! Es geht hier um Adam!" entgegnete sie hitzig.

„Ganz recht, und er würde sicher nicht wollen, dass du seinetwegen mit einer Verletzung in einen Kampf ziehst, Teela."

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, schaltete sich Marlena ein. Ihr war anzumerken, dass sie von den Ereignissen schwer mitgenommen war, doch sie bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Tonfall. „Teela, mir wäre wesentlich wohler, wenn Adam nicht unbewacht bliebe. Wer weiß, ob Skeletor nicht etwas plant, solange er Adam unter seiner Kontrolle hat. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du diese Aufgabe übernehmen würdest."

Teelas Blick wanderte zwischen der Königin und ihrem Adoptivvater hin und her. Man konnte ihr den Konflikt, den sie innerlich austrug, förmlich ansehen, doch schließlich ließ sie ihre Schultern nach unten sacken. „Sehr wohl, Majestät. Ich werde in seinem Zimmer Wache halten."

Marlenas Gesicht zeigte ein schwaches Lächeln, während Duncan ihr einen dankbaren Blick schenkte. „Ich danke dir. Es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass jemand, der Adam gut kennt und dem ich uneingeschränkt vertraue, diese Aufgabe übernimmt."

Teela nickte lediglich. „Dann werde ich umgehend meinen Posten beziehen." Sie wandte sich noch einmal an die Masters. „Ich wünsche euch viel Glück; bringt diese Maschine um jeden Preis her!"

Die Kämpfer nickten. „Keine Sorge, Teela", erwiderte Ram Man. „Wir kriegen das Ding, egal wie."

„Gut", beendete Man-At-Arms die Konferenz. „Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir uns im Hangar treffen und umgehend starten. Je weniger Zeit wir Skeletor geben, sich auf unsere Ankunft vorzubereiten, desto höher sind unsere Chancen."

Und damit machten sich die Masters of the Universe auf den Weg zu den Fluggeräten, während Teela den Thronsaal verließ und sich zur Krankenstation begab.

Randor schenkte seiner Frau, die ihn besorgt ansah, ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Keine Sorge, Marlena, sie werden es schaffen, da bin ich ganz sicher."


	20. der Kampf um den Mentalmodulator

Disclaimer: Alles wie gehabt; ich bin frei von Rechten.

AN: Extrem lang hat's diesmal gedauert, aber das liegt vor allem daran, dass ich im Moment viel Zeit auf meine Kim Possible Fanfics verwende und auch sonst noch einiges zu tun habe. Allerdings habe ich mir vorgenommen, diese Geschichte jetzt dann endlich mal zum Ende zu bringen, denn ich mag sie viel zu sehr, um sie weiter so herumdümpeln zu lassen.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, und wie immer sind Reviews und Kommentare ausgesprochen erwünscht!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skeletor, der Herrscher über die Kräfte des Bösen, saß zähneknirschend auf seinem steinernen Thron in Snake Mountain. Noch immer war seine Wut über das Entkommen des jungen Prinzen nicht verraucht. Seine Krieger standen verunsichert am Fuße seines Thrones und warteten auf seine Befehle. Schließlich atmete der skelettgesichtige Kriegsherr tief aus.

„Na schön. Diese elenden Masters haben es also geschafft, Prinz Adam zu befreien. Allerdings werden sie nicht in der Lage sein, ihn aus meiner Gewalt zu befreien!"

Beast Man kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich dachte, sie hätten ihn schon… aaah!" Er schrie, als er von einem Energiestoß getroffen zurückgeschleudert wurde.

Skeletor senkte seinen Widderstab. „Wie ich gerade sagte, werden sie seinen Geist nicht befreien können! Das bedeutet, sie werden zurückkommen, um den Mentalmodulator oder seine Baupläne zu erbeuten." Er blickte finster auf seine Kämpfer zurück, während sein Tonfall überaus freundlich blieb. „Was werden wir also tun?"

Trap Jaw war derjenige, der eine Antwort wagte. „Es verhindern?"

Für einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille im Thronsaal, dann brach Skeletor in Gelächter aus. „Ausgezeichnet, Trap Jaw! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glatt ein Gehirn unter deinem Blechhelm vermuten!" Dann erhob er sich und schritt die Stufen hinab. „Natürlich werden wir es verhindern! Wir werden dieses verfluchte Heldenpack ausradieren!"

„Was ist mit dieser blonden Amazone?" warf Tri-Klops ein. „Sie war fast so stark wie He-Man!"

Skeletors Augen glühten hasserfüllt auf. „She-Ra! Dieses Weibsbild wird es bereuen, jemals einen Fuß in meine Festung gesetzt zu haben! Noch einmal wird sie mich nicht überraschen!" Das Glühen verlosch wieder. „Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass mich He-Mans Abwesenheit überrascht hat. Normalerweise ist dieser blonde Störenfried immer zur Stelle, wenn es Ärger gibt."

Trap Jaw riskierte sein Glück ein weiteres Mal mit einer Antwort. „Vielleicht ist er ja krank?"

Skeletor drehte sich zu ihm. „Trap Jaw, mein hochgeschätzter, stahlzähniger Kämpfer", erwiderte der Herr des Bösen freundlich. Trap Jaw grinste, doch nur Augenblicke später stürzte er mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden, getroffen von einem weiteren von Skeletors Schüssen. „Ich revidiere hiermit meine Vermutung, dass sich ein Gehirn unter deinem Blechhelm befindet", fuhr Skeletor im selben liebenswürdigen Tonfall fort.

Er legte nachdenklich einen Finger an sein knöchernes Kinn. „Aber es ist schon sehr seltsam… Bah, egal! Erst kümmern wir uns um die Masters. Tri-Klops, du koordinierst die Verteidigung!"

„Ja, Skeletor", antwortete der dreiäugige Schwertkämpfer und begann sofort, die Krieger des Bösen einzuteilen.

Skeletor kehrte indessen auf seinen Thron zurück. „Wollen doch mal sehen, wie weit die Versager von Eternia dieses Mal kommen."

Skeletor musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten: Tri-Klops kam nur kurze Zeit später zu ihm. „Skeletor! Wir haben die Masters ausgemacht! Stratos, Buzz Off, Man-E-Faces und Roboto nähern sich der Festung von Osten her!"

Der Herr des Bösen erhob sich. „So so… Diese Narren glauben also allen Ernstes, dass sie mit demselben Trick zweimal Erfolg haben werden, hm? Schick Stinkor, Trap Jaw, Two Bad, Mer-Man und Beast Man los, um diese Dummköpfe zu erledigen!"

Tri-Klops nickte. „Sofort."

Skeletor kam nun die Treppe hinunter. „Danach wirst du mit Whiplash und Clawful Posten bei meinem Mentalmodulator beziehen, um meinen alten Freund Duncan mitsamt seiner kleinen Einbruchsbrigade gefangen zu nehmen."

„Ich habe verstanden", entgegnete Tri-Klops und eilte los.

Skeletor winkte kurz in Richtung seines Thrones, und Panthor löste sich aus dem Schatten. „Komm, Panthor. Wir wollen schließlich nicht den ganzen Spaß verpassen."

-

In der Krankenstation des königlichen Palastes saß derweil Teela auf ihrem Posten und langweilte sich. Adam schlief, und die Medikamente, die er bekam, sorgten dafür, dass das auch so blieb. Die junge Kriegerin hatte versucht zu lesen, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu der Rettungsmission ab, an der sie nicht teilnehmen durfte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen blickte sie auf ihren bandagierten Arm. Hätte sie sich nur diese Verletzung nicht zugezogen, dann könnte sie jetzt helfen, die Maschine für Adams Rettung zu holen! Sie seufzte und blickte auf das Krankenbett, in dem der Prinz lag. Seit Adoras Auftauchen hatte sich soviel verändert… Adam war vollauf damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich um seine Zwillingsschwester zu kümmern, und sie selbst hatte den Tod ihres Vaters zu verarbeiten. Sie war froh, dass sie mit der Prinzessin wenigstens kurz hatte reden können, doch erst die Manipulation Adams hatte ihr gezeigt, in welcher Lage sich Adora befinden musste. Sie wusste, dass Adam sie niemals, unter keinen Umständen angegriffen hätte, und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich nicht würde erinnern können, wenn die Wirkung von Skeletors Waffe erst einmal aufgehoben war. Der Gedanke, dass Adora jahrelang einem fremden Willen unterworfen gewesen war, der sie Dinge hatte tun lassen, die sie selbst niemals getan hätte, verursachte ihr Übelkeit. Erst durch den Angriff Adams wurde ihr Adoras Lage zumindest ansatzweise wirklich klar. Und dann war da noch She-Ra. Teela knirschte unwillkürlich mit den Zähnen, wenn sie an die blonde Kriegerin dachte. Wie kam es, dass sie nichts von dieser Frau wusste? Wie kam es, dass ihr Vater sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte? Teela konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch dass She-Ra etwas für Adam empfand, war vor dem Snake Mountain mehr als deutlich zu sehen gewesen. Hatte Adam eine heimliche Beziehung? War das überhaupt möglich? Teela wusste es nicht. Ihr war bewusst, dass Adam und sie nicht mehr über alles sprachen, wie sie das früher getan hatten, aber hatten sie sich soweit voneinander entfremdet, dass ihr nicht aufgefallen wäre, wenn ihr bester Freund verliebt gewesen wäre? Und wieso fühlte sie so ein ungutes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, wenn sie sich Adam mit einer Frau an seiner Seite vorstellte? Wieder seufzte sie. Wenn Adam erst einmal geheilt war, würden sie über einiges reden müssen.

-

Man-At-Arms winkte die anderen Masters seiner Einheit zu sich, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass der Gang frei war. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich immer weiter in seiner Magengegend aus. Der Einbruch in Skeletors Festung war viel zu leicht gewesen. Zwar hatte die Ablenkungseinheit draußen alle Hände voll zu tun, doch Skeletor konnte unmöglich so nachlässig sein, im Inneren der Festung keine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen zu haben. Mekaneck schloss zu ihm auf.

„Hast du auch das Gefühl, dass wir in eine Falle laufen?" fragte der teleskophalsige Master.

Duncan nickte. „Ja. Allerdings können wir es nicht ändern."

Auch Ram Man hatte sie inzwischen erreicht. „Wir kriegen das schon hin."

Der Waffenmeister seufzte leise. „Ich hoffe es, Ram Man. Los, weiter!"

Nur wenige Minuten später erreichten sie das Verlies, in dem Teela und She-Ra auf Adam gestoßen waren.

„Im Kerker Skeletors", murmelte Mekaneck. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich der Gedanke sehr beruhigt."

Man-At-Arms gab indessen Ram Man ein Zeichen, und der Mauer brechende Kämpfer durchbrach die schwere Tür mit seinem Schädel. Man-At-Arms, Mekaneck und She-Ra folgten ihm ins Innere, wo vor einer riesigen Maschine Tri-Klops, Whiplash und Clawful standen.

„Duncan, alter Freund!" tönte es aus dem Dunkel. „Ich hätte wirklich etwas mehr Grips von dir erwartet!" Skeletor löste sich aus den Schatten. „Dir musste doch klar sein, dass ich dich hier erwarten würde. Ist das Leben des jämmerlichen Prinzen soviel wert?" Er kicherte höhnisch.

„Er ist mehr wert als zehn von deiner Sorte", rief She-Ra zornig.

Skeletors Augenhöhlen glühten auf. „DU! Du hättest zuhause bleiben sollen, She-Ra!" Er spie den Namen der blonden Kriegerin geradezu aus. „Whiplash, Tri-Klops, Clawful! Schnappt euch die Masters! Die Amazone gehört mir!"

Der Kampf entbrannte. Whiplash stürzte sich auf Ram Man, Tri-Klops griff Mekaneck an, und Clawful stürmte auf Man-At-Arms zu. Skeletor schritt langsam auf She-Ra zu, wobei er sein Schwert zog.

„Letztes Mal konntest du mich überraschen… doch das wird dir nicht noch einmal gelingen." Er teilte sein Schwert und griff She-Ra mit blitzschnellen Kombinationen an. Nachdem sie seine ersten Attacken pariert hatte, trat Skeletor einen Schritt zurück. „Nicht schlecht, das muss ich schon sagen." Damit ließ er die Schwerter los. She-Ra war davon überrascht, doch noch überraschter war sie, dass die Waffen nicht zu Boden fielen. Sie schwebten einen Augenblick, bevor sie angriffen. Die Prinzessin konnte nur mit Mühe die Angriffe abblocken, während Skeletor seinen Widderstab griff. Gerade, als She-Ra einen weiteren Angriff der beiden Schwerter pariert hatte, wurde sie von einem Energiestoß getroffen und zurückgeschleudert. Sie prallte hart gegen die Wand und schüttelte benommen den Kopf, während Skeletor, die Schwerter an seiner Seite schwebend und den Widderstab in der Hand, lachend auf sie zukam. „Du bist mir nicht gewachsen, Mädchen. Ohne He-Man seid ihr nichts weiter als ein Haufen von -" In diesem Moment wurde er durch einen Bodycheck von Man-At-Arms von den Beinen gerissen.

„Du solltest lieber darauf achten, was um dich herum vorgeht, Skeletor!" Duncan reichte She-Ra die Hand und zog sie hoch, während Skeletor sich wieder aufrappelte.

„Duncan! Natürlich…" Der Herr des Bösen musste erkennen, dass Clawful und Whiplash außer Gefecht waren. Tri-Klops kämpfte noch mit Mekaneck, während Ram Man ebenso wie Man-At-Arms an She-Ras Seite stand. Seine Augenhöhlen glühten erneut auf. „Wenn man etwas erledigt haben will, muss man es eben doch selbst tun!" Eines seiner Schwerter raste auf She-Ra zu, das andere auf den Waffenmeister, und Skeletor selbst feuerte einen Energiestoß auf Ram Man ab. Während die Schwertattacken pariert wurden, traf sein Schuss und schleuderte Ram Man hart gegen die Wand. Man-At-Arms wurde von den Schwertattacken, die er mit seiner Keule parierte, zurückgedrängt, doch She-Ra schien gegen nur ein Schwert gut zurecht zu kommen, so dass Skeletor sie mit weiteren Energieschüssen angriff. Zu seiner steigenden Verärgerung gelang es She-Ra jedoch, seinen Attacken weiter zu entgehen. Sie konnte zwar auch keinen Vorteil erringen, doch der Kampf fing an, an seiner Konzentration zu zehren. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass Mekaneck Ram Man auf die Beine half. Also hatte Tri-Klops ebenso versagt wie Whiplash und Clawful.

„Gib auf, Skeletor, du kannst nicht gegen uns alle gewinnen", rief Mekaneck.

Skeletor machte einen Satz zurück, während seine Schwerter zu ihm zurückkehrten. „Mag schon sein, aber ihr werdet ebenso wenig gewinnen wie ich!" Damit richtete er seinen Widderstab auf die Maschine.

„NEIN!"

She-Ras Schrei ging in der Entladung von Skeletors Waffe und der darauf folgenden Explosion unter.

Der Herr des Bösen flüchtete aus dem Kerker, und auch Tri-Klops, Whiplash und Clawful, die durch die Explosion der Maschine wieder zur Besinnung kamen, rappelten sich auf und flohen.

Die Prinzessin sank auf die Knie. „Wir… wir haben versagt…"

Man-At-Arms trat an ihre Seite. „Nicht unbedingt. Ich habe einen Plan B für genau diesen Fall. Wollen wir hoffen, dass er funktioniert hat. Kommt, wir sollten verschwinden."

-

Vor der Festung Skeletors tobte nach wie vor der Kampf, und es sah nicht gut für die Masters aus, denn inzwischen verstärkten Tri-Klops, Whiplash, Clawful ebenso wie Skeletor selbst die Reihen der Krieger des Bösen. Gerade, als Man-At-Arms' Einheit aus der Festung trat, sackte Roboto in einem Funkenregen zu Boden. Buzz Off versuchte, Beast Mans Attacken auszuweichen; einer seiner Flügel schien verletzt zu sein, so dass er gezwungen war, am Boden zu kämpfen. Auch Stratos, der sich noch in der Luft befand, war in Bedrängnis, und Man-E-Faces war durch andauerndes Laserfeuer hinter einem Felsen geradezu festgenagelt. Durch das Eingreifen von Duncans Trupp war jedoch zumindest ein halbwegs geordneter Rückzug möglich.

Skeletors Hohngelächter über ihre Flucht hallte noch lange nach, als die Wind Raider sich aus dem Einflussbereich Snake Mountains entfernten. Kaum jedoch, dass sie genug Abstand gewonnen hatten, um sicher zu sein, dass niemand ihnen folgte, gab Man-At-Arms das Zeichen zur Landung, und kurz darauf versammelten sich die Masters.

„Was ist los, Duncan? Weshalb sind wir gelandet?" fragte Man-E-Faces. „In unserer derzeitigen Verfassung können wir keinen zweiten Angriff unternehmen."

Der Waffenmeister lächelte nur. „Keine Sorge, wir werden nur einen Moment warten."

„Warten?" schaltete sich nun Ram Man ein. „Worauf?"

„Auf Orko," entgegnete Man-At-Arms. „Oder willst du den armen Kerl etwa hier zurücklassen?" ergänzte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Nun blickten alle auf. „Orko? Wo ist er?" fragte Stratos als erster.

In diesem Moment kam der kleine Zauberer angeschwebt, sichtlich außer Puste.

Duncan empfing ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Und, hat alles geklappt, Orko?"

Der Trollaner nickte. „Na klar! Es war aber ganz schön knapp, das kann ich euch sagen! Wie lief es bei euch?"

„Mehr oder weniger wie erwartet", antwortete Man-At-Arms.

Buzz Off unterbrach die Unterhaltung schließlich. „Könntet ihr uns aufklären, wovon ihr redet?"

Duncan lächelte. „Aber gern. Da ich wusste, dass Skeletor uns erwartet, habe ich beschlossen, dass wir dieses Mal drei Einheiten bilden. Einheit eins, das wart ihr, hat draußen für Ablenkung gesorgt; Einheit zwei, das waren wir, hat mit Skeletor um die Maschine gekämpft, und Einheit drei, das war Orko, hat sich in Tri-Klops' Werkstatt geschlichen und die Baupläne für die Maschine erbeutet."

Die Unterkiefer aller sackten bei dieser Erklärung nach unten.

„Aber… aber das heißt ja…" begann She-Ra.

„Ja!" jubelte Orko stolz. „Wir haben gewonnen!"

„Aber wir sollten erst einmal in den Palast zurückkehren und uns um unsere Verwundeten kümmern, bevor wir mit der Feier beginnen", merkte Man-At-Arms an. „Kommt; je weniger Zeit wir in der Hemisphäre der Schatten verbringen, desto besser."

-

Im Snake Mountain hatte derweil Skeletor wieder auf seinem steinernen Thron Platz genommen. Obwohl die Schlacht kein voller Erfolg gewesen war, hatte sie zumindest einen Zweck erfüllt: Die Masters waren geschwächt und hatten nach wie vor keine Möglichkeit, Prinz Adam aus seiner Kontrolle zu befreien. Durch seine dunkle Magie hatte er erfahren müssen, dass der Thronfolger in einem künstlichen Schlaf gehalten wurde, so dass Adam derzeit nutzlos für ihn war, doch er wusste, dass die Situation Randor schwer zusetzen musste.

Noch mehr kreisten seine Gedanken jedoch um die Frage, wo He-Man steckte. Es war mehr als ungewöhnlich, dass sein Erzfeind nun bereits zwei wichtige Gefechte versäumt hatte. Skeletor hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihn das Wissen um den Verbleib seines Erzfeindes der Eroberung Eternias ein großes Stück näher bringen würde…

Und dann war da noch die neue Rekrutin in den Reihen der verfluchten Masters, She-Ra. Skeletor knirschte mit de Zähnen. Ohne die blonde Amazone hätte er die letzten beiden Gefechte mühelos gewonnen; sie war beinahe ebenso lästig wie He-Man. Er stutzte. Ja, sie war in vielerlei Hinsicht dem blonden Hünen sehr ähnlich… Konnte es sein, dass die Macht der Weisen sich einen neuen Champion gesucht hatte? War sie möglicherweise die Nachfolgerin He-Mans? Wenn ja, wie war es dazu gekommen? Er würde einige Nachforschungen anstellen müssen…

In diesem Moment kam Tri-Klops in den Thronsaal geeilt. „Mächtiger Skeletor, es gibt Probleme!"

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen blickte Skeletor auf seinen Spion herab. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Tri-Klops?"

Der Dreiäugige schluckte. „Ich… ich war eben in meiner Werkstatt, und… also es sieht so aus, als wären die Baupläne für den Mentalmodulator… nun ja… verschwunden…"

„WAS?" Skeletors Augenhöhlen entflammten geradezu bei dieser Nachricht.

Tri-Klops schien etwas in sich zusammenzusinken. „Ich kann mir auch nicht erklären, was…"

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Skeletor hielt es nicht mehr in seinem Thron. Er sprang förmlich auf. „Wie konnte das passieren! Ich verlange eine Erklärung!"

„Ich… ich habe bereits mit der Auswertung der Überwachungsdaten begonnen, großer Skeletor", fuhr Tri-Klops kleinlaut fort. „Sobald ich die Ergebnisse habe…"

„Vergiss die Analyse!" bellte Skeletor. „Es ist vollkommen egal, wie die verfluchten Masters das gemacht haben! Sie sind entkommen und werden versuchen, den Prinzen zu retten!" Er schien wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden, obwohl seine Augenhöhlen immer noch bedrohlich blitzten. „Das heißt, dass wir nur wenig Zeit haben. Noch sind die Masters geschwächt, also werden wir augenblicklich unsere Truppen sammeln und Schloss Grayskull angreifen. Ich werde mir den Sieg nicht aus der Hand nehmen lassen! Ich habe nicht Hordak und King Hiss nach Despondos verbannt, nur um mich jetzt von ein paar aufgemotzten Fußsoldaten besiegen zu lassen!"

Tri-Klops blickte vorsichtig auf. „Aber auch wir sind geschwächt, Skeletor. Ohne Evil-Lyn…"

Ein Schmerzensschrei beendete seinen Einwand, als ein Energiestrahl aus Skeletors Widderstab ihn quer durch den Raum beförderte.

„Wag es nicht, diese Verräterin auch nur zu erwähnen!" tobte der Herr des Bösen. „Ich brauche ihre Hilfe nicht, um He-Mans weibliches Abziehbild aus dem Weg zu räumen! Und jetzt geh und versammle meine Krieger!"

„Ja, Meister", stöhnte Tri-Klops, als er sich aufrappelte und so schnell es ihm möglich war den Thronsaal verließ.


	21. die Schlacht um Schloss Grayskull

Disclaimer: Die Rechte für He-Man und Co. liegen bei Mattel und deren Lizenznehmern; ich verdiene durch diese Geschichte nichts (höchstens das ein oder andere Feedback).

AN: Es hat sehr lange gedauert diesmal; schuld sind neben der knappen Zeit vor allem Computerreparaturen, die meinen lieben PC die letzten zwei Wochen außer Betrieb hielten. Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schweißperlen standen auf Duncans Stirn. Seit der Rückkehr der Masters war er mit dem Bau des Mentalmodulators beschäftigt, der Prinz Adam aus Skeletors Bann befreien sollte. Man konnte sagen, was man wollte, doch diese Maschine war wirklich beeindruckend; leider war sie auch schwer zu konstruieren. Im Gegensatz zu Tri-Klops musste er wenigstens nicht ganz allein über dieser Aufgabe schwitzen: Sämtliche Masters hatten ihre Hilfe angeboten und beschafften Material, verschraubten Teile nach seinen Anweisungen oder hievten schwere Elemente an die richtige Stelle. Alle außer Roboto, der nach wie vor außer Betrieb war und auf einem separaten Werktisch auf seine Reparatur wartete.

„Was schätzt du, wie lange es noch dauern wird?" fragte Teela, die gerade mehrere Kabel einhändig verlötet hatte.

„Nicht mehr lange. Glücklicherweise haben wir sämtliche Materialien, die wir für den Bau benötigen, in ausreichender Menge hier, und da alle helfen…" Er lächelte.

Teela erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Natürlich helfen wir! Es geht schließlich um Adam! Und wer weiß, wie viel Zeit uns Skeletor lässt, bevor er wieder angreift…"

„Das stimmt", gab Man-At-Arms zu. „Möglicherweise…" In diesem Moment erklang in seinem Geist die Stimme der Sorceress, und er unterbrach sich.

„_Schloss Grayskull ist in Gefahr, Duncan; Skeletor ist auf dem Weg hierher!"_

„Was ist los, Vater?" fragte Teela besorgt, als ihr Adoptivvater aufhörte zu sprechen und die Augen schloss.

„Es ist Grayskull." Man-At-Arms öffnete die Augen. „Skeletor will die Burg erobern, während wir mit der Heilung Adams beschäftigt sind!"

Teela stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus. „Was tun wir jetzt?"

Der Waffenmeister richtete sich von der Maschine auf. „Wir müssen Schloss Grayskull auf jeden Fall verteidigen."

„Was ist mit He-Man?" fragte Teela. „Er war schon bei den beiden Einsätzen im Snake Mountain nicht dabei! Weshalb kann er die Burg nicht verteidigen?"

Duncan stockte kurz, doch wie so oft gelang es ihm zu improvisieren. „He-Man ist auf einer Mission in den südlichen Ausläufern der Wüste der Zeit; angeblich soll es dort ein verloren geglaubtes Heiligtum Hordaks geben, und bevor wieder jemand auf die Idee kommt, ihn zu befreien…"

Teela nickte mit geweiteten Augen. „Natürlich! Aber wieso hast du das nicht gesagt? Wir hätten He-Man Verstärkung mitschicken können!"

Der Waffenmeister hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Noch ist nicht klar, ob dort wirklich etwas ist. Wenn He-Man Hilfe braucht, wird er sich melden, aber wahrscheinlich ist er schon auf dem Rückweg."

Wieder nickte die junge Kriegerin. „Nun gut. Aber selbst wenn He-Man uns nicht helfen kann, wäre es mir lieber, du würdest hier bleiben und an der Maschine weiter arbeiten. Wer weiß, ob Adams Zustand sich nicht weiter verschlechtert, je länger er unter Skeletors Bann steht. Ich werde die Masters anführen."

Duncan wollte gerade zu Widerspruch ansetzen, als seine Ziehtochter in resolutem Tonfall fortfuhr. „Ich weiß, dass mein Arm verletzt ist, aber das ist keine Angriffs- oder Infiltrationsmission. Ich kann mit Distanzwaffen aus zweiter Reihe verteidigen und mich aus dem Nahkampf heraushalten, aber wir können nicht auf Roboto, He-Man, dich und mich verzichten!"

Duncan musste zähneknirschend eingestehen, dass Teela Recht hatte; außerdem lag ihm ebenfalls daran, diese Maschine so schnell wie möglich fertig zu stellen. Je eher ihm das gelang, desto eher konnte He-Man wieder eingreifen.

„Na gut", gab er schließlich klein bei. „Lös den Alarm aus und zieh mit den Masters nach Grayskull, aber versprich mir, vorsichtig zu sein!"

Sie lächelte kurz, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus der Werkstatt stürmte. „Natürlich, Vater!"

-

Teela wich den Energieschüssen der Krieger des Bösen aus, während sie das Feuer erwiderte. Bislang sah es gar nicht so schlecht aus: Skeletor hielt sich im Hintergrund und griff lediglich mit vereinzelten Energieschüssen aus seinem Widderstab in die Schlacht ein; er schien auf etwas zu warten. Dadurch und durch das Fehlen Evil-Lyns waren die Verhältnisse nicht ganz so unausgeglichen, wie Teela befürchtet hatte. Die Masters konnten die Verteidigung aufrechterhalten, allerdings stand zu befürchten, dass früher oder später der Kampf zugunsten der Kämpfer des Bösen kippen würde, wenn nichts geschah.

-

Indessen standen Duncan und Adora kurz vor der Vollendung des Mentalmodulators. Die junge Prinzessin hatte etwas für ihren Bruder tun wollen, und da die Ausbildung der Horde auch mechanische Kenntnisse beinhaltete, konnte sie den Anweisungen des Waffenmeisters entsprechend am Bau der Maschine mitwirken. Nach dem neuerlichen Kampf gegen Skeletor fühlte sie sich mehr denn je außer Stande, noch einmal die Gestalt She-Ras anzunehmen, und der Waffenmeister Eternias schien das erkannt zu haben, da er gar nicht erst fragte, ob She-Ra für die Verteidigung Grayskulls zur Verfügung stand.

Man-At-Arms wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, während er sich aufrichtete.

„Das war's. Der Mentalmodulator müsste einsatzbereit sein."

Adora blickte nervös zu ihm herüber. „Lässt sich das irgendwie testen?"

Duncan nickte. „Ja, und während der Test läuft, lasse ich Adam von der Krankenstation hierher bringen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig wählen zu können. „Adora, es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn du dich nebenan um Cringer kümmerst, solange ich Adam behandle."

Die grüne Großkatze war seit Adams Einlieferung in die Krankenstation nicht von der Seite ihres Herrn gewichen.

„Weshalb?" fragte die Prinzessin.

Man-At-Arms seufzte. „Adam muss bei Bewusstsein sein, damit ich ihn heilen kann…"

„… und du denkst, ich sei der Konfrontation nicht gewachsen", vollendete Adora seinen Satz. „Er ist zur Zeit nicht er selbst, und ich würde sowohl dir als auch Cringer das gerne ersparen", gab er zu.

Adora senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß nicht… Einerseits würde ich gern an seiner Seite stehen, andererseits habe ich Angst davor, nicht stark genug zu sein…"

Duncan legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Das hat nichts mit Stärke zu tun, Adora. Außerdem kannst du nichts für ihn tun, solange Skeletors Gehirnwäsche noch wirksam ist. Deine Anwesenheit würde ihm nicht helfen und dir möglicherweise schaden."

Adora atmete tief aus. „Na gut, dann werde ich mit Cringer nebenan warten."

Der Waffenmeister Eternias nickte, bevor er sein Kommunikationsgerät aktivierte und die Krankenstation anwies, Prinz Adam in die Werkstatt zu bringen.

-

Skeletor wurde auf seinem Terrordactyl allmählich ungeduldig; weder He-Man noch She-Ra waren bislang aufgetaucht, um Schloss Grayskull zu verteidigen. Das ergab zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder beide waren außer Stande zu erscheinen, oder es gab ein Empfangskomitee im Inneren der Festung. Letzteres schien ihm eher unwahrscheinlich, denn es barg ein zu großes Risiko, ihn ins Innere der Burg vordringen zu lassen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass He-Man immer viel zu besorgt um seine so genannten Freunde war, als dass er zulassen würde, dass sie verletzt wurden, während er sicher im Schlossinneren wartete.

Wenn weder He-Man noch She-Ra in der Lage waren, Grayskull zu verteidigen, warf das wiederum die Frage auf, warum das so war. Skeletor knirschte mit den Zähnen; er hasste Ungewissheit. Andererseits hatte er nicht vor, diesen Vorteil weiter ungenutzt zu lassen. Er hatte seine Kräfte für den Kampf mit He-Man bzw. She-Ra aufsparen wollen, doch wenn die blonden Muskelprotze es nicht für nötig hielten zu kommen…

Er landete seinen Terrordactyl und näherte sich Grayskull. Er konnte bereits die Macht des Schutzschildes spüren, der die Burg umgab und schützte. Bald schon würde sie ihm gehören! Geradezu achtlos fegte er Mekaneck und Man-E-Faces aus seinem Weg und näherte sich unbeirrt weiter der Zugbrücke.

„Halt, Skeletor!" tönte es da von oben.

Der skelettgesichtige Magier hob den Kopf und erblickte Teela, die ihn mit den Waffen ihres Angriffsfalken anvisierte.

Er brach in amüsiertes Gelächter aus, als hätte er einen besonders guten Witz gehört. „Also bitte! Glaubst du ernsthaft, du könntest mich aufhalten?"

Als Antwort feuerte die rothaarige Kriegerin aus allen verfügbaren Waffen des Falken. Die Energiestrahlen schlugen mit lautem Donner ein und wirbelten Geröll, Erde und Staub auf. Zahllose Schüsse feuerte Teela ab, bevor sie eine Feuerpause einlegte, um das Ergebnis ihres Angriffs zu betrachten.

Eine dichte Wolke aus aufgewirbeltem Erdreich und Gesteinsstaub verdeckte ihre Sicht auf den Platz, an dem Skeletor gestanden hatte. Teela hielt ihren Finger über dem Abzugsknopf und wartete, dass der Staub sich legte, doch bevor das geschah, brach plötzlich ein mächtiger Energiestrahl aus der Wolke heraus und raste auf sie zu. Instinktiv riss sie den Steuerknüppel nach links, doch sie hatte keine Chance mehr, dem Schuss auszuweichen. Instinktiv hechtete sie aus dem Pilotensitz, und nur ihrer schnellen Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht mitsamt dem Angriffsfalken in einem Feuerball verging. Sie stürzte zu Boden und rollte sich ab, was ihr verletzter Arm mit einem heftigen Schmerz quittierte, der sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen ließ. Kalter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn, als sie sich aufrappelte und notdürftig eine Verteidigungshaltung einnahm. Sie stand nun zwischen der noch immer dichten Staubwolke und Grayskulls Zugbrücke. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte Teela, etwas in dem dunklen Staub zu erkennen, der wie eine Mauer zwischen ihr und der Schlacht hing und sich nur sehr langsam verflüchtigte. Sie musste nicht lange warten: Der Kopf des Widderstabes schälte sich zuerst aus der Wolke, und kaum eine Zehntelsekunde später folgte der Träger der unheilvollen Waffe ihm nach.

Teela keuchte auf; Skeletor schien vollkommen unverletzt; seine Magie musste ihn vollständig vor ihrem Angriff geschützt haben.

„Hast du noch mehr Tricks auf Lager, Captain?" fragte Skeletor hämisch. Besonders ihren Titel hatte er so spöttisch ausgespieen, dass Teela spüren konnte, wie ihr Gesicht vor Wut errötete.

„Du bist doch der, der sich hinter Tricks verstecken muss, Skeletor! Würdest du dich einem Kampf mit mir stellen, wenn du deine Magie nicht hättest?"

Der Herr des Bösen lachte. „Große Worte für ein so kleines Mädchen! Wie gerne würde ich mich noch etwas mit dir beschäftigen, aber leider habe ich weit Wichtigeres zu tun."

Er schwenkte seinen Widderstab einmal von links nach rechts, und Teela wurde, ganz egal, wie sehr sie sich dagegen stemmte, von einem unsichtbaren Kraftfeld ganz einfach aus dem Weg geschoben.

„He!" rief sie protestierend. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie so einfach beiseite zu schieben, als sei sie nicht mehr als ein störendes Objekt! „Stell dich gefälligst zum Kampf!"

Skeletor war bereits auf halbem Weg zur Zugbrücke, als er noch einmal den Kopf zu ihr drehte. „Ach, wie unhöflich von mir; ich habe dir nicht einmal ein Spielzeug dagelassen." Damit wandte er sich ab und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Teela wollte gerade hinter ihm her eilen, als eine Hälfte seines Doppelklingenschwerts von seiner Seite zu ihr herüber glitt.

„Viel Spaß beim Spielen!" rief Skeletor achtlos über seine Schulter.

Das war offenbar das Kommando für das Schwert, Teela anzugreifen.

Die Adoptivtochter des Waffenmeisters spürte neben ihrem Zorn Scham aufsteigen, als es ihr einfach nicht gelingen wollte, an dem schwebenden Schwert vorbei zu kommen. Skeletor war in der Lage, sie so ganz nebenbei beschäftigt zu halten! Teela knurrte frustriert, doch egal, was sie auch versuchte: Das Schwert blockierte ihren Weg, und sie musste ihr ganzes Können aufbieten, um nicht von der Klinge verletzt oder gar getötet zu werden.

Indessen feuerte Skeletor mit seinem Widderstab auf das Kraftfeld Grayskulls, und der magische Schirm, der die Festung umgab, wurde sichtbar schwächer. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Schutzfeld zusammenbrechen und der Zugang zu Schloss Grayskull frei sein würde…


	22. die Schlacht um Schloss Grayskull II

Diclaimer: Ich besitzt keinerlei Recht an den Masters of the Universe! Die Geschichte bringt mir keinen müden Cent ein und dient nur der Unterhaltung.

AN: Dieses Mal wieder ein schnelleres Update; ich wollte den Cliffhanger nicht allzu sehr ausreizen. ;) Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, und wie immer sind Reviews gern gesehen!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Das wirst du mir büßen, alter Mann!" kreischte Adam zornig, als Duncan den Schalter umlegte, der den Mentalmodulator aktivierte. Seit seiner Ankunft in der Werkstatt hatte er versucht, den Waffenmeister zu provozieren und zu einer unüberlegten Handlung zu verleiten, doch was er auch tat, Man-At-Arms ignorierte ihn und justierte unbeirrt das Gerät, das Skeletors Gehirnwäsche aufheben sollte. Beleidigungen, Spott, Drohungen, alles war von dem erfahrenen Krieger einfach abgeprallt.

„Irgendwann wird Skeletor mich wieder befreien, und dann – AARGH!"

Der Mentalmodulator hüllte Adam in ein bläulich schimmerndes Licht, und der Prinz wand sich, soweit ihm das in den Haltegurten möglich war, vor Schmerzen. Es sah beinahe so aus, als würden Elektroschocks durch seinen Körper zucken.

Kurz nachdem Adam zu schreien begann, öffnete sich die Tür, und Adora und Cringer kamen mit verängstigtem Gesichtsausdruck hereingestürmt.

„Man-At-Arms! Was ist mit ihm?" rief die Prinzessin entsetzt.

„Bleib zurück, Adora!" kam die Antwort. „Das Gerät ist dabei, Adams Gedankenströme wieder umzukehren!"

Sie trat an seine Seite; unvergossene Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, als sie den Blick von ihrem leidenden Bruder losriss. „Muss das so schmerzhaft sein? Kannst du denn nichts dagegen tun?"

Der bärtige Master schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Adora, aber ich kann ihm nicht helfen. Er muss nur noch einen Moment durchhalten; die Prozedur ist gleich beendet."

In diesem Moment nahm das Leuchten an Helligkeit nochmals zu, bevor es, begleitet von einem letzten, Mark erschütternden Schrei Adams, verlosch. Der Körper des Prinzen erschlaffte in seinen Fesseln, und nur Sekunden später war Adora an seiner Seite.

„Adam… Adam, bitte, komm zu dir", flehte sie leise und eindringlich. „Bitte wach auf…"

Der Thronfolger Eternias stöhnte und wiegte benommen den Kopf hin und her, bevor er langsam die Augen aufschlug. Das erste, was Adam erblickte, war das Gesicht seiner Zwillingsschwester, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge, froher Erwartung und Furcht anblickte.

„Adora…"

Wie er ihren Namen sagte, genügte ihr als Bestätigung, dass die Maschine ihren Zweck erfüllt hatte, und sie umarmte ihren Bruder wie eine Ertrinkende, die sich an Treibgut klammerte.

„Adam, du bist geheilt! Den Göttern sei Dank!" schluchzte sie.

Der Prinz blinzelte, immer noch etwas benommen, doch dann brach die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Stunden wie ein Sturzbach über ihn herein. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen.

„Adora! Bei den Weisen, was habe ich getan?"

Sie blickte ihn ängstlich an. „Nichts! Nichts hast du getan, Adam! Es war Skeletors Werk, ganz allein seine Schuld! Bitte, du musst mir glauben!"

Bevor Adam etwas erwidern konnte, trat auch der Waffenmeister an seine Seite und begann, die Haltegurte zu lösen, während er sprach. „Adora hat Recht, Adam. Skeletors Maschine hat deine Gehirnwellen und damit deine ganze Persönlichkeit vollkommen verändert. Du warst nicht du selbst."

Adam schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich an alles…" murmelte er voller Entsetzen. „Ich habe Skeletor geholfen… Ich habe Teela verletzt… und dich…" Seine Augen fanden die seiner Zwillingsschwester. „Adora, es tut mir so unendlich leid…"

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Das muss es nicht, das warst nicht du. Bitte, Adam…"

Doch der junge Prinz blickte nun zum Waffenmeister, der ihn inzwischen aus den Halterungen befreit hatte. „Duncan… Was ich gesagt habe…"

Der alternde Krieger schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. „Das waren Skeletors Worte, nicht deine, Adam. Ich kenne ihn nun schon lange genug, und ich kenne auch dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du so etwas weder denkst noch sagen würdest. Mach dir also meinetwegen keine Sorgen."

Adam nickte und suchte dann wieder den Blick seiner Schwester. „Adora…" Er suchte in ihren Augen, suchte nach der Bestätigung, die er brauchte, und fand sie: _Ja, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Genau so war es für mich auch._ Es war beinahe so, als hätte sie tatsächlich zu ihm gesprochen, so deutlich las er ihre Emotionen in diesem Augenblick, und was er zuvor für unmöglich gehalten hatte, trat ein: Er verstand seine Schwester in einer Weise, wie er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben einen Menschen verstanden hatte, und er spürte, dass es umgekehrt ebenso war. Aus diesem tiefen Verständnis schöpfte er neue Kraft und neue Hoffnung, und er fühlte, nein, wusste, dass es Adora ebenso ging.

Duncan war es, der beide aus ihrer Welt riss, indem er sich räusperte. „Adam, Adora, es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, He-Man wird dringend gebraucht. Skeletor greift Schloss Grayskull an."

Adam riss seinen Blick von Adora los, und sein Gesicht war von grimmiger Entschlossenheit erfüllt, als er sich dem Waffenmeister zuwandte. „Dann wissen wir, was wir zu tun haben." Er drehte sich zu seiner Schwester. „Bereit, Adora?"

Sie holte tief Luft und nickte. „Bereit, Adam."

Und damit wurde Man-At-Arms Zeuge eines unvergleichlichen Schauspiels, das ihn geradezu ehrfurchtsvoll zurücktreten ließ.

„BEI DER MACHT VON GRAYSKULL!"

„FÜR DIE EHRE VON GRAYSKULL!"

„ICH HABE DIE KRAFT!"

"ICH BIN SHE-RA!"

-

Vor Schloss Grayskull mussten die Masters of the Universe immer weiter zurückweichen; Skeletors Truppen gewannen nach dem Eingreifen ihres Meisters immer mehr die Oberhand, und die Verteidiger Eternias konnten ihre Position nicht mehr halten, geschweige denn, Skeletor selbst angreifen, der den Schutzschild der Festung immer weiter schwächte.

„Teela!" rief Buzz-Off im Schlachtgetümmel. „Wir müssen uns neu formieren!"

Die rothaarige Kriegerin, die noch immer mit Skeletors Schwert kämpfte, biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr Arm schmerzte unerträglich, doch sie durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben! „Wir müssen durchhalten, Buzz Off! Wenn wir uns jetzt zurückziehen, ist Grayskull verloren!"

Skeletors Lachen übertönte die Antwort des Andreeniden ebenso wie den Kampfeslärm. „Das ist es ohnehin! Der Schutzschirm ist zusammengebrochen! Krieger des Bösen, zu mir!"

Mit panischem Entsetzen erkannte Teela, dass der Herr des Bösen recht hatte: Die Zugbrücke begann, sich zu senken.

„Nein", flüsterte sie, mit einem Mal aller Kraft beraubt und kaum noch in der Lage, aufrecht zu stehen. „Das darf nicht sein…"

Mit einem donnernden Geräusch schlug die Zugbrücke auf den Boden, und Skeletor setzte triumphierend seinen Fuß auf sie. „Grayskull ist gefallen! Jetzt trennt mich nichts mehr von der Macht der Weisen! Eternia wird endlich mir gehören!"

Da erschien die Sorceress im Inneren des Schlosses. „Noch hast du nicht gewonnen, Keldor!"

Der skelettgesichtige Magier lachte hämisch. „Ach nein, sieh da! Die Sorceress ist gekommen, um mich aufzuhalten!" In seinen Augenhöhlen glühten zwei rote Punkte auf. „Du bist mir nicht gewachsen, du Närrin! Du wirst mich nicht stoppen!"

Sie nickte kühl. „Meine Macht kann sich mit der deinigen nicht messen, doch glücklicherweise ist das auch nicht erforderlich."

Skeletor stutzte. „Was? Was meinst du damit?"

Sie lächelte und deutete mit ihrem Stab auf den Wald vor Grayskull. Gerade, als Skeletor und seine Krieger sich dorthin umdrehten, brach Battle Cat zwischen den Bäumen hervor, und auf seinem Rücken saßen He-Man und She-Ra.

„NEIN!" bellte Skeletor, seine Augenhöhlen nun vollständig von rotem Glühen erfüllt.

Seine Handlanger wichen mit schreckgeweiteten Augen vor ihrem Meister zurück; niemals hatten sie Skeletor so wütend gesehen, nicht einmal nach Evil-Lyns zweitem Verrat.

He-Man und She-Ra sprangen indessen bereits aus dem Sattel des Kampftigers.

„Skeletor!" rief He-Man. Seine Stimme klang härter als sonst. „Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen!"

Skeletors Antwort bestand aus einem hasserfüllten Schrei und einem Energieblitz, wie ihn keiner der Helden und Schurken Eternias jemals gesehen hatte, der sich aus seinem Widderstab entlud und auf He-Man zuraste.

He-Man und She-Ra reagierten instinktiv: Sie kreuzten ihre Zauberschwerter, um die gewaltige Macht des Schusses zu blocken; obwohl ihnen das gelang, wurden sie von dem Aufprall mehrere Meter zurückgeworfen.

Skeletor hatte inzwischen sein Schwert gezogen und stürmte nun auf He-Man zu. Seine Augenhöhlen waren nach wie vor vollständig von rotem Glühen erfüllt.

Weder der Held Eternias noch die Prinzessin der Macht wichen vor seinem Ansturm zurück.

Die Klingen Skeletors prallten hart gegen die Zauberschwerter, und ein wilder Kampf entbrannte vor der immer noch gesenkten Zugbrücke Grayskulls.

Minutenlang traf Klinge auf Klinge, ohne dass eine Seite einen entscheidenden Vorteil erringen konnte, doch schließlich schien es, als ob Skeletors Kräfte langsam nachlassen würden: Der Herr des Bösen keuchte, und das Glühen in seinen Augenhöhlen ließ allmählich nach.

Ganz im Gegensatz dazu kämpfte He-Man mit einer verbissenen Härte, die keiner seiner Freunde je bei ihm gesehen hatte. Unerbittlich trieb er seinen Gegner mit mächtigen Hieben seines Zauberschwertes zurück.

Die Krieger des Bösen hatten sich indessen von der Faszination des Kampfes losgerissen und kletterten auf ihre Fahrzeuge und Reittiere; nun, da Skeletor zu verlieren schien, gab es keinen Grund, noch länger hier zu bleiben.

Skeletor spürte, wie seine Kräfte nachließen; er musste den Kampf beenden, sonst würde er unweigerlich verlieren! Mit einem Kraft raubenden Hieb gelang es ihm, She-Ra zurückzuwerfen, doch dieser Angriff brachte ihn genau in He-Mans Reichweite. Er konnte der Attacke des Helden nicht mehr ausweichen, sondern nur noch eine seiner Klingen hochreißen, um den Hieb zu parieren, doch der überlegenen Kraft des blonden Hünen hatte er nach diesem langen Kampf nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen: Die Wucht von He-Mans Angriff ließ seine Klinge zerbrechen und ihn rückwärts taumeln.

Zahllose Augenpaare verfolgten, was nun passierte: Skeletor hatte mit dem Rücken zum Abgrund um Grayskull gestanden, und als sein Schwert brach, verlor er in seiner Rückwärtsbewegung den Halt. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei kippte er nach hinten, konnte sich jedoch aus einem Reflex heraus noch mit einer Hand an einem in den Abgrund hineinragenden Felsen nur knapp unterhalb des Randes festhalten.

Keuchend blickte Skeletor nach oben, als sich die Silhouette seines Erzfeindes gegen das helle Licht über ihm abzeichnete.

Einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden Männer nur schweigend an, bevor He-Man schließlich sein Schwert in die Halterung an seinem Rücken steckte.

„Das war's, Skeletor. Das Spiel ist aus."

„Niemals, He-Man. Es wird erst vorbei sein, wenn ich gewonnen habe."

He-Man schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich um. Er hatte genug. Er hatte sich mit all der Wut in den Kampf geworfen, die sich durch die Misshandlung seines Geistes in ihm angestaut hatte, doch nach dem Kampf war diese Wut weitgehend abgebaut, und nun, da er seinen Erzfeind geschlagen am Abgrund sah und seine unverbesserlichen Worte hörte, empfand er fast Mitleid mit der fehlgeleiteten Kreatur. Er war kaum einen Schritt gegangen, als er Skeletors Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„He-Man! Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander! Komm sofort zurück! He-Man! Ich -"

Was auch immer Skeletor als nächstes sagen wollte ging in einen lang gezogenen, leiser werdenden Schrei über; der dämonische Kriegsherr musste den Halt verloren haben.

He-Man drehte sich nicht einmal um. Stattdessen ging er zu seiner Schwester und seinen Freunden. „Wie geht es euch? Seid ihr alle unverletzt?"

Man-E-Faces, der ihm am nächsten stand, antwortete für die Gruppe. „Wir sind in Ordnung, He-Man, nur ein paar Beulen und Kratzer. Den Weisen sei Dank, dass ihr rechtzeitig gekommen seid."

He-Man lächelte. „Nicht der Rede wert, Man-E. Wir wären gerne früher hier gewesen, aber wir wurden aufgehalten. Zum Glück ist alles gut gegangen."

„He-Man!" Teela kam, so schnell sie es in ihrer Erschöpfung vermochte, herüber.

„Teela." Er nickte ihr zu, doch er wirkte… angespannt? Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, schwang er sich in den Sattel Battle Cats, der inzwischen zu seinem Herrn gekommen war. „Wir sollten zum Palast zurückkehren. Duncan war gerade dabei, Adam zu heilen, als She-Ra und ich aufbrachen."

„Adam!" Teelas Augen weiteten sich bei der Erwähnung ihres besten Freundes. „Heißt das, er ist wieder er selbst?"

He-Man zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hoffe es. Man-At-Arms meinte, es sehe recht gut aus."

Teela nickte aufgeregt; die Erschöpfung und die Schmerzen schienen beinahe vergessen. „Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren!" Damit eilte sie zum Wind Raider, da ihr Angriffsfalke ja in der Schlacht zerstört worden war. Nur wenige Momente später befanden sich He-Man, She-Ra und die Masters auf dem Weg zurück nach Eternis.


	23. Konfrontationen

Disclaimer: Ich besitzt keinerlei Recht an den Masters of the Universe! Die Geschichte bringt mir keinen müden Cent ein und dient nur der Unterhaltung.

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, auch wenn es ewig gedauert hat!

--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--

Während sie auf Battle Cat in Richtung Palast ritten, spürte He-Man förmlich, dass seine Schwester, die hinter ihm saß und sich an ihm festhielt, etwas bedrückte

Während sie auf Battle Cat in Richtung Palast ritten, spürte He-Man förmlich, dass seine Schwester, die hinter ihm saß und sich an ihm festhielt, etwas bedrückte.

„She-Ra?"

„Ja?"

Zumindest war sie nicht wieder in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken.

„Dich beschäftigt doch etwas, oder?"

Er spürte ihren Seufzer mehr in seinem Rücken, als dass er ihn hörte.

„Wir müssen reden."

Diese Worte genügten He-Man; er brachte Battle Cat zum Stehen und stieg ab, sehr zur Verwunderung seiner Schwester.

„Adam? Wir müssen doch zum Palast. Wenn Adam und Adora nicht da sind, dann…"

„…wird Duncan sich etwas einfallen lassen. Du sagtest, wir müssen reden, also reden wir."

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, nickte jedoch. „Also gut, aber lass uns bitte in unserer wahren Gestalt reden."

Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, doch als er keine weitere Erklärung erhielt, hob er sein Schwert und verwandelte sich zurück in Adam. Seine Schwester tat es ihm gleich, und kaum, dass beide wieder die Gestalt der königlichen Zwillinge angenommen hatten, umarmte ihn Adora. „Adam…"

Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Adora…"

„Nein…" Ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar. „Adam… Ich… ich kann das nicht mehr."

Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können. „Was kannst du nicht mehr?"

Sie zwang sich sichtbar, die Fassung zu bewahren. „Diese… diese Verwandlung. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Adam, als du gefangen warst, da hat mich diese Macht wie eine Droge manipuliert. Plötzlich war ich optimistisch, voller Tatendrang… Ich… ich wurde mein ganzes Leben lang benutzt, und ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich will es nicht mehr."

Seine Augen hatten sich geweitet. „Was meinst du damit, Adora? Was ist passiert?"

Und dann erzählte ihm seine Schwester, was sich seit seiner Erführung ereignet hatte, ohne irgendetwas auszulassen. Als sie geendet hatte, blickte Adam grimmig drein.

„Ich denke, wir sollten nach Grayskull zurückkehren und uns einige Antworten holen."

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Nein… Ich… ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jetzt schaffe, Adam…"

Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Adora, wir sollten das nicht hinausschieben. Ich muss in der Lage sein, der Sorceress zu vertrauen, sonst kann ganz Eternia darunter leiden. Und ich will eine Erklärung für das, was mit dir geschehen ist. Es wird nicht besser oder leichter werden, wenn wir damit warten."

Die junge Prinzessin holte tief Luft. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht… Also gut."

Adam sah, wie schwer seiner Schwester diese Entscheidung fiel, und er lächelte aufmunternd. „Keine Sorge, Adora, ich werde bei dir sein, egal, was passiert. Ich werde immer zu dir halten."

Sie nickte mit einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Ich weiß."

Wenn die Sorceress überrascht war, das königliche Zwillingspaar so schnell wieder zu sehen, dann ließ sie sich das nicht anmerken.

„Was führt euch zu mir?" fragte sie in ihrer ruhigen, melodischen Stimme.

Adam blickte kurz zu Adora, doch als er sah, dass seine Schwester nicht antworten würde, richtete er das Wort an die Hüterin der Burg.

„Wir haben mit dir zu reden, Sorceress. Es geht um Adora."

Die Magierin nickte und kam die Treppen, die zu ihrem Thron führten, hinab gestiegen. Sie blickte die junge Prinzessin an. „Ich spüre eine Unruhe in dir, Adora."

Die Angesprochene zuckte merklich zusammen, und Adam trat automatisch halb vor sie.

„Sorceress, Adora hatte das Gefühl, die Macht Grayskulls wirkte wie eine Droge auf sie, als sie sich in She-Ra verwandelte. Wie genau wirkt die Macht des Schwerts bei meiner Schwester?"

Die Hüterin des Schlosses richtete ihren Blick auf Adam, ihr Gesicht nach wie vor frei von jeder Gefühlsregung. „Grayskulls Macht wirkt bei Adora ebenso wie bei dir, Adam." Die neutrale Maske begann zu bröckeln. „Allerdings… wurde Adora von Magie beeinflusst, bevor sie das Schwert erhielt."

Adams Augen weiteten sich. „Was? Was soll das heißen?"

Die Zauberin senkte ihren Blick. Das erste Mal, seit Adam sie kannte, wirkte sie nicht unerschütterlich, und es ließ ihn innehalten.

„Als Adora nach deiner Entführung in einen katatonischen Schockzustand fiel, wusste ich, dass nicht viel Zeit bleibt, dich zu retten. Deshalb habe ich Man-At-Arms angewiesen, sie zu mir zu bringen. Ich habe sie mit meiner Macht aus ihrem Schock geholt und dabei mit positiver Energie beeinflusst. Sie wurde für kurze Zeit zuversichtlicher und fühlte sich besser."

„Also warst du es", flüsterte Adora, ohne die Sorceress anzusehen.

Diese nickte. „Ja. Ich sah keinen anderen Weg, deinen Bruder zu retten."

Adam schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte. „Du… du hast Adora unter einen Bann gestellt…"

„Ja", gab die Zauberin unumwunden zu. „Und hätte ich es nicht getan, wäre Teela im Snake Mountain im Kampf gegen dich gefallen, und Skeletor würde möglicherweise bereits über Eternia herrschen."

„Das ist deine Entschuldigung?" fragte Adam aufgebracht.

„Nein", erwiderte die Sorceress, ihr Gesicht wieder unergründlich. „Es ist meine Erklärung."

Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie fortfuhr. „Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, meine Pflicht erfüllt und Eternia gedient zu haben."

Adam schnappte nach Luft. Niemals hätte er eine solche Antwort von der Zauberin erwartet!

„Shadow Weaver." Es war kaum hörbar gewesen, doch der Prinz und die Sorceress drehten sich beide zu Adora um, die diese beiden Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

„Shadow Weaver sagte mir einmal, dass es nur auf das Erreichen des Ziels ankommt. Der Weg dorthin ist unwichtig." Ihre Augen funkelten. „Es ist überall das Gleiche, nicht wahr? Am Ende zählen nur die Resultate, ganz gleich, wie sie erreicht wurden! Verhexen wir die kleine Adora doch, damit sie so wird, wie wir sie wollen; sie ist eh nur ein Werkzeug für unsere Pläne!" Sie schluchzte auf, zwang sich jedoch, einen letzten Rest von Kontrolle zu bewahren, als die Zauberin auf sie zukam. „Weißt du, was ironisch ist?" fuhr sie fort, ihre Stimme voller Bitterkeit. „Ich hätte mich jedem Zauber unterworfen, um Adam zu retten. Du hättest nur fragen müssen." Sie zog das Schwert des Schutzes. „Du kannst das Schwert wieder haben… Ich will es nicht."

„Adora…" versuchte die Sorceress zu Wort zu kommen, doch die Prinzessin legte das Schwert auf den Boden und drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder.

„Adam, bitte bring mich nach Hause…"

Er nickte. „Selbstverständlich, Adora."

Die Zauberin wandte sich an ihn. „Adam, ihr versteht nicht -"

„Nein", unterbrach der Prinz sie mit kalter Stimme. „Du verstehst nicht. Entweder ich bringe Adora umgehend von hier weg, oder du kannst mein Schwert auch zurück nehmen."

Die Sorceress spürte, dass es ihrem jungen Schützling ernst war, und so trat sie zur Seite und unternahm keinen weiteren Versuch, das königliche Zwillingspaar am Verlassen Grayskulls zu hindern.

Adora klammerte sich an Adam, als sie die düstere Festung verließen, und ließ ihn bis zu ihrer Rückkehr in den königlichen Palast nicht mehr los. Es war eine schweigsame Reise, da beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen und zu verstehen versuchten, was gerade passiert war.

--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--

Kurz bevor Adam und Adora den Palast erreichten, ging ein Funkspruch des Waffenmeisters ein.

„Was gibt es, Man-At-Arms?" fragte Adam, als er die vertraute Stimme seines Mentors hörte.

„Gerade eben sind Teela und die Masters eingetroffen, um zu erfahren, wie es dir geht. Wo steckt ihr?" Duncan klang nicht unbedingt begeistert.

„Wir sind kurz vor dem Palast. Was hast du ihnen erzählt?"

„Dass ihr sofort nach Adams Heilung aufgebrochen seid, um Skeletor aufzuhalten, und dass ihr die anderen wohl verpasst haben müsst."

„Vielen Dank, Man-At-Arms. Wir sind gleich da und melden uns bei dir. Es gibt einiges zu besprechen."

Offenbar entging dem Waffenmeister Adams Tonfall nicht, denn er bestätigte in einem Tonfall, der klar machte, dass er sich Zeit nehmen und von allen übrigen Pflichten entbinden würde.

Adam atmete tief durch, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, als sein Blick auf seine Schwester fiel. „Adora, du zitterst ja! Was ist los?" Der junge Prinz war ohnehin besorgt, doch beim Anblick seiner Schwester musste er sich fragen, ob er sie nicht besser direkt in den Krankenflügel bringen sollte.

„Adam…" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, doch ihr war anzusehen, dass sie offenbar große Angst hatte. „Vertraust du Man-At-Arms wirklich?"

„Mit meinem Leben." Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen, doch sie schien Adora nur wenig zu beruhigen.

„Mehr als der Sorceress?"

Das war es also… Adam nickte. „Ja, Adora, mehr als der Sorceress, denn ich weiß über sie so gut wie nichts. Man-At-Arms dagegen kenne ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Er war mir immer ein guter und treuer Freund und Mentor, und deshalb genießt er mein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen."

Er sah, wie Adora etwas in sich zusammensank, und fuhr schnell fort.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass du ihm ebenso vertrauen musst, Adora! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Situation für dich noch schlimmer als vorher sein muss. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte irgendetwas tun…"

Er senkte traurig den Blick, während er innerlich ein weiteres Mal das Schicksal verfluchte, das seiner Zwillingsschwester ein solches Los auferlegt hatte. Er hatte jedoch nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn er spürte schon kurz darauf die sanfte Hand Adoras auf seiner Schulter und blickte auf.

„Du tust soviel für mich, Adam…"

Er seufzte. „Aber es genügt nicht… Ich sehe doch, wie schrecklich es dir geht…"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Adam, du wirst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ohne dich wäre es noch viel schlimmer. Ich glaube, wenn du nicht wärst, wüsste ich nicht, wie ich weiterleben sollte. Und ich weiß, dass du mir helfen wirst, alles in Ordnung zu bringen, soweit das möglich ist."

Er schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln. „Nur wird es sehr viel Zeit brauchen, ich weiß…"

Sie musste ebenfalls lächeln. „Also, dann lass uns jetzt erst einmal mit Man-At-Arms sprechen, und danach können wir weitersehen."

Adam nickte. Sie hatten den Palast inzwischen erreicht und begaben sich direkt zur Werkstatt, vor der der königliche Waffenmeister bereits auf die Zwillinge wartete.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass beide unverletzt waren, ließ sich Man-At-Arms sich berichten, was vorgefallen war.

Als Adam geendet hatte, fühlte Man-At-Arms sich, als würden seine Beine nachgeben, und musste sich setzen. Der Bericht des Prinzen traf ihn schwer, und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, das zu verbergen, konnte er seinen Schützling und die Prinzessin doch nicht täuschen. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben… Ich… ich habe der Sorceress immer rückhaltlos vertraut! Dass sie zu so etwas fähig ist…" Er brach ab, und ein bitteres Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Nein… eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen."

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen verunsicherten Blick aus.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Adam schließlich nach einem Moment.

Duncan blickte auf. „Darüber darf ich nicht sprechen, Adam; es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht gutheißen, was die Sorceress getan hat, aber ich schwor, dass ich gewisse Geheimnisse hüten würde, und ich bin an mein Wort gebunden."

Adam wollte etwas erwidern, doch Adora war schneller.

„Das verstehen wir, Man-At-Arms. Wir verlangen auch gar nicht, dass du ein Geheimnis verrätst. Nach meinem letzten Gespräch interessieren mich die Geheimnisse der Sorceress auch nicht." Sie seufzte. „Schlimm genug, dass unsere Alter Egos dazu zählen."

In diesem Moment weiteten sich Adams Augen.

„_Ich habe noch Kontakt zu Teelas Mutter."_

Ein einfacher Satz, den Duncan beim ersten gemeinsamen Frühstück seit der großen Schlacht gesagt hatte…

„Oh mein Gott…"

--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--

Die Sorceress hatte sich nach dem Aufbruch der Zwillinge im Thronsaal Grayskulls niedergelassen. Dies war wieder einer jener Tage, an denen sie ihr Amt und die damit verbundenen Aufgaben verdammte. Ihr lag viel an Adam, und sie hatte ehrliches Mitgefühl mit Adora und der Lage, in der sie sich befand, doch ihre Pflicht musste an erster Stelle stehen. So war es immer gewesen, und so musste es auch jetzt sein. Sie hatte keine Wahl; zuviel hing davon ab. Sie stützte den Ellenbogen auf die Armlehne, lehnte ihre Stirn gegen ihre Hand und schloss mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Augen. Sie musste eingenickt sein, denn sie schreckte auf, als sie die hohe, kalte Stimme vernahm, die höhnisch zu ihr sprach.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus, Sorceress… Vielleicht sollte ich dich von deinem schweren Amt entbinden."

Mit entsetzensweiten Augen realisierte die Sorceress ihre Lage: Vor ihr auf der langen Treppe, die zum Thron führte, stand niemand anderes als Skeletor.

„Wie…?"

„Oh, mein kleiner Sturz vor Grayskull hatte durchaus sein Gutes, wie du siehst. Ich hätte nie den alten Fluchttunnel gefunden, der noch aus der Zeit König Grayskulls stammen muss, wenn ich nicht diesen hilfreichen Anstoß deines Champions bekommen hätte. Erinnere mich daran, ihm bei Gelegenheit zu danken." Er hielt inne. „Halt, nein, vergiss es. Du wirst gar nicht mehr da sein, um mich an irgendetwas zu erinnern." An dieser Stelle brach Skeletor in diabolisches Gelächter aus und schleuderte seine dunkle Magie gegen die Hüterin Grayskulls.

Die Sorceress errichtete zwar einen Schutzwall, doch sie spürte, wie ihre Kräfte rasch schwanden. Sie würde dem Angriff Skeletors nicht lange widerstehen können; sie hatte nur eine Chance: Sie schickte einen telepathischen Hilferuf an Prinz Adam aus und konzentrierte sich dann ganz darauf, ihren Schutzschirm möglichst lange aufrecht zu erhalten.


	24. die Macht Skeletors

Disclaimer: Ich besitzt keinerlei Recht an den Masters of the Universe! Die Geschichte bringt mir keinen müden Cent ein und dient nur der Unterhaltung.

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, auch wenn es wieder mal ewig gedauert hat!

**--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--**

Im königlichen Palast von Eternia, in der Werkstatt des Waffenmeisters, stand Prinz Adam mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor seinem engsten Vertrauten und Mentor. Die Verknüpfung, die sein Geist anhand der Worte Duncans erstellt hatte, konnte er kaum fassen, und die Reaktion des Waffenmeisters zeigte, dass dieser nicht unbedingt begeistert schien, doch es war auch eine gewisse Resignation zu erkennen. Offenbar hatte Man-At-Arms stärker unter den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit gelitten, als er sich anmerken ließ, denn noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er sich nie verzeihen können, wenn Adam hinter ein so wichtiges Geheimnis gekommen wäre.

Der junge Thronfolger hatte indessen keine Zeit, seine Überraschung, seinen Schock in Worte zu fassen, denn beinahe schmerzhaft in seiner Intensität traf ihn der telepathische Hilferuf der Sorceress.

Adam griff sich hastig an den Kopf und kniff die Augen zu, doch noch bevor Man-At-Arms oder Adora, die seine Reaktion bemerkt hatten, etwas sagen konnten, presste er hervor: „Skeletor ist in Grayskull."

Die Augen des Waffenmeisters weiteten sich, und auch Adora machte einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück. Ganz gleich, wie sie zur Sorceress standen, eines war unumstößlich klar: Grayskull durfte um keinen Preis fallen! Entsprechend fiel die Reaktion Duncans aus.

„Zum Wind Raider!"

Die drei hatten sich gerade umgedreht, um zu dem waldgrünen Fluggerät zu sprinten, als die Werkstatttür sich öffnete und Teela eintrat. Die junge Befehlshaberin kam mit besorgter Miene in die Werkstatt geeilt, registrierte Adams Anwesenheit mit Erleichterung, doch keine Zehntelsekunde später war ihr klar, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. „Was ist los? Adam!"

Der Prinz knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wie gerne hätte er in diesem Moment den Kampf vergessen und einfach mit seiner Schwester und seiner besten Freundin all die Probleme, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatten, geklärt, doch wie so oft musste seine Pflicht den Vorrang haben.

„Skeletor ist in Grayskull", rief Man-At-Arms, der bereits auf dem Weg zum Wind Raider war. „Teela, ruf die Masters zur Verstärkung und folge uns!" Damit schwang er sich in den Pilotensitz und startete den Motor. Adora, die dicht hinter ihm gewesen war, gurtete sich bereits auf der Rückbank an.

Teela blickte erschrocken zu ihrem Vater, dann wieder zurück zu Adam, der immer noch vor ihr stand. Sein Blick verriet eine Mischung von Emotionen, wie Teela sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte: Ärger, Bedauern, Härte, Freude und Wärme. Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass ihr bester Freund, der früher stets ein offenes Buch für sie gewesen war, in den letzten Monaten, möglicherweise sogar Jahren, immer verschlossener geworden war. Doch jetzt, wo er vor ihr stand und sie spürte, dass er gleich seinen Platz an der Seite ihres Vaters im Wind Raider einnehmen würde, da schien es, als sei der alte Adam zurückgekehrt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war das blinde Verständnis zweier Menschen, die sich seit frühester Kindheit nahe standen, wieder hergestellt. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, und beide zeigten den Hauch eines Lächelns, als sie einander kaum merklich zunickten. Teela war mit zwei Schritten vor Adam, umarmte ihn kurz und fest und stürmte dann gemeinsam mit ihm zu dem inzwischen startbereiten Wind Raider.

„Was soll denn das werden?" fragte Duncan perplex, als plötzlich seine Adoptivtochter den Sitz neben ihm einnahm, während Adam sich auf die Rückbank schwang.

„Ich komme mit." Teelas Feststellung klang unumstößlich; ihr Tonfall schien keinerlei Widerspruch zu dulden. Sie warf ihrem Ziehvater einen Blick zu, der in ihm nur einen Gedanken zuließ: ‚Und wenn ich es je bezweifelt hätte, wäre ich jetzt sicher, dass sie Teelanas Tochter ist.' Mit diesem Gedanken kam auch die Erkenntnis, dass er sie dieses Mal nicht würde zurücklassen können. Ohne ein weiteres Wort startete er in Richtung Grayskull. Auf dem Flug wurde mit Ausnahme eines Funkspruchs an den Palast kein weiteres Wort gesprochen.

**--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--**

Das schrille Lachen Skeletors hallte durch die jahrhundertealten Mauern Grayskulls, während er all seine dunkle Magie gegen den schwächer werdenden Schutzschirm der Sorceress schleuderte. Nun endlich war er am Ziel all seiner Träume, seines ganzen Strebens und Trachtens! All die Dinge, die er erlitten hatte, die Dinge, die er getan hatte, um endlich an diesen Punkt zu gelangen… Es zog wie eine Projektion vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei: die Rivalität zu seinem Bruder, die doppelte Belastung einer Ausbildung zu einem Master und zu einem Magier, die Verbitterung über die Ernennung Randors zum Thronfolger, der Ausschluss von den Masters nach seinem Kampf mit Duncan, der Diebstahl des Widderstabs von seinem eigenen Volk, der Aufbau seiner Armee, die Lehrjahre unter Hordak, die Verätzung seines Gesichts, seine Verwandlung durch Hordak, der Bruch seiner Beziehung zu Evil-Lyn, der Kampf mit He-Man, die Rückkehr der Schlangen, die Rückkehr Hordaks und die damit verbundene Folter, der doppelte Verrat der Frau, die ihm einst Liebe und Treue geschworen hatte… Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Woher kamen sie überhaupt? Seine Augenhöhlen richteten sich auf die Frau, die ihm zu widerstehen versuchte.

„Deine Tricks werden dich nicht retten, Sorceress. Nichts, was du mir zeigst, kann dein Leben schonen." Seine Stimme klang kalt und resolut.

Die Zauberin schüttelte lediglich ihren Kopf, die Anstrengung des Duells deutlich erkennbar. „Es geht nicht um mein Leben, Keldor… Es geht um deine Seele."

Der Herr des Bösen schnaubte verächtlich. „Närrin. Keldor ist seit Jahren tot. Es gibt ihn nicht mehr! Und es wird ihn nie mehr geben! Sein Körper gehört jetzt mir! ICH BIN SKELETOR!"

Die Sorceress musste sich auf einem Knie abstützen, da sie nicht mehr zu stehen vermochte. „Nein… Das ist nicht wahr… Du bist… noch nicht… verloren… Keldor…"

„Du greifst nach Strohhalmen, Hexe!" Nach seinem Ausbruch schien sich Skeletor wieder im Griff zu haben.

„Der Fluch Hordaks… kann gebrochen werden…"

Skeletor lachte kurz. „Und was dann? Dieser Körper kann nur durch den Fluch leben!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du unterschätzt…"

„Ich unterschätze nichts!" fiel ihr Skeletor ins Wort. „Nicht mehr! Keldor war so dumm, seinen Bruder zu unterschätzen, und ich habe He-Man ebenso wie Hiss bei unserer ersten Begegnung unterschätzt, doch diesen Fehler werde ich niemals wiederholen!"

Der Schutzschirm um die Sorceress begann zu flackern. „Wenn du nur… verstehen könntest, wie sehr… du dich irrst…"

Skeletors Augenhöhlen leuchteten diabolisch. „Ich verstehe sehr gut, Teelana." Er nickte, als er ihren erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Oh ja, ich kenne dich! Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde nicht alles unternehmen, um endlich alles über meine Feinde zu wissen? Wie bin ich wohl hinter die Geschichte dieser Burg gekommen? Wieso kenne ich wohl die Geschichte um König Grayskull? Ich habe die Zeit nach Hordaks Rückkehr sehr gut genutzt! Ich habe die Magie der Schlangen erforscht und gemeistert! Seitdem bin ich der wahre Herr von Snake Mountain, und mit dem Snake Crush habe ich mich an Hiss für seine Anmaßung gerächt! Ich habe auch die Magie der Horde erlernt, um mich endlich vom Joch meines Lehrmeisters zu befreien! Ich bin stärker als jemals zuvor!"

Die Sorceress nickte. „All diese… diese Macht hast du… doch die wahre Macht… wirst du niemals besitzen…"

Nach diesen Worten waren auch ihre letzten Kraftreserven erschöpft; der Schutzschild um sie herum flackerte ein letztes Mal, bevor er endgültig zusammenbrach. Ihr Körper wurde von Skeletors dunkler Energie getroffen, und sie schrie von Schmerzen gepeinigt auf, als die Magie des Bösen durch ihren Körper zuckte.

Skeletor grinste lediglich kalt. „Du irrst… Die Macht Grayskulls und damit der Weisen wird schon sehr bald in meiner Hand sein."

Die Sorceress öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch ihre Gedanken verließen sie, als die Schmerzen plötzlich nachließen und ihr Bewusstsein sich in einer alles verschlingenden Schwärze verlor.

Skeletor grinste hämisch, als er sah, dass die Hüterin Grayskulls nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war.

„Es hat allzu lange gedauert… Doch nun endlich steht mir niemand mehr im Weg."

Ohne weitere Notiz von seiner gefallenen Feindin zu nehmen konzentrierte sich Skeletor, um auszumachen, wo genau die Macht der Weisen verborgen lag. Er folgte einer nur für einen mächtigen Magier wahrnehmbaren Spur magischer Energie, die ihn tief in die Festung führte, durch Räume, die in ihrer architektonischen Vielfalt alle Kulturen des alten Eternia, des Preternia widerspiegelten. Skeletor beachtete sie nicht. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein der Spur, die er verfolgte.

**--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--**

Der Wind Raider mit Duncan, Teela, Adam und Adora an Bord setzte vor dem abschreckend aussehenden Gemäuer auf, und noch bevor das Fluggefährt zum Stillstand gekommen war, spurteten drei seiner Insassen bereits auf die Zugbrücke zu, die heruntergelassen war und keinem Eindringling den Zugang zur Burg der Zeitlosen mehr zu verwehren vermochte. Dumpf hallten die Schritte der jugendlichen Verteidiger Eternias erst auf den harten Holzbalken der Maulbrücke, dann auf dem unebenen Steinboden des Schlosses wider.

Als die drei den Thronsaal endlich erreichten, fanden sie nur den reglosen Körper der am Boden liegenden Zauberin vor; von Skeletor fehlte jede Spur.

„Sorceress!" rief Adam und stürmte sofort an ihre Seite. Als er sich hinkniete, um nach ihr zu sehen, kam ihm die geheimnisvolle Hüterin zum ersten Mal nicht so unnahbar und unerschütterlich vor, wie er sie sonst immer gekannt hatte. Selbst nach der Vergiftung durch King Hiss hatte sie zwar geschwächt, aber dennoch fast ebenso erhaben, geheimnisumwölkt und um alles wissend gewirkt wie sonst. Als er nun auf sie hinunterblickte und ihren Puls fühlte, hatte er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, mit einer Sterblichen konfrontiert zu sein statt mit einem Orakel. Der Gedanke trug nicht zu seiner Beruhigung bei.

„Sorceress! Komm zu dir!"

Teela und Adora knieten bereits bei ihm, als Man-At-Arms den Thronsaal erreichte. Als er seine Schützlinge einholte, öffnete die Zauberin gerade mühsam die Augen.

„Adam…" Ihre Stimme war nur ein schwaches Wispern.

„Sorceress, wo ist Skeletor?" fragte der Prinz.

„Ich… nehme an… er sucht die… Kristallkammer…"

„Der Raum, in dem ich mein Schwert bekam?" vergewisserte sich Adam. Auf das Nicken der Sorceress hin erhob er sich. „Ich werde ihn aufhalten. Ihr bleibt bei ihr."

Überraschenderweise war Adora diejenige, die als erste protestierte. „Auf keinen Fall, Adam! Du gehst nicht allein. Ich werde mitkommen!"

Man-At-Arms wollte sich ebenfalls in die Auseinandersetzung einschalten, als ihn eine telepathische Nachricht der Sorceress erreichte. ‚Teela und du… bleibt…'

Er sah zu ihr und verstand sofort, was los war. Er nickte mit einem leichten Kloß im Hals, dann legte er seiner Adoptivtochter, die Adam gerade unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, was sie von seiner Idee hielt, eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Geste ließ nicht nur Teela, sondern auch das Zwillingspaar augenblicklich verstummen.

Der Waffenmeister Eternias holte tief Luft, bevor er sprach. „Adam, Adora, folgt Skeletor. Teela, wir beide haben etwas mit der Sorceress zu besprechen, was für Eternias Sicherheit fast ebenso wichtig ist."

Adams Augen weiteten sich, doch er nickte. Ob Teela jetzt endlich alles über ihre Herkunft erfahren würde, durfte ihn nicht interessieren. Er durfte keine weitere Zeit verlieren. „Wir sind schon unterwegs. Adora?"

Seine Schwester nickte ihm zu, und Adam drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu dem ungleichen Trio, das er zurücklassen musste. Ein Gefühl dunkler Vorahnung überkam ihn, und so fiel sein Gruß bedrückter aus, als er es sich vorgenommen hatte. „Gute Reise."

Damit sprintete er in Richtung der Kristallkammer davon, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, dicht gefolgt von Adora.

Teela schluckte schwer, doch sie spürte, dass ihr Platz dieses Mal nicht an der Seite ihres besten Freundes war. Sie blickte zur Sorceress und ihrem Adoptivvater, der sich an ihre Seite gekniet hatte. „Vater?"

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass nicht er derjenige sein würde, der ihr Antworten gab, und schaute dann die Hüterin Grayskulls an.

Teelas Blick folgte seinem, und sie erschrak ein wenig, als sie sah, dass in den Augen der geheimnisvollen Frau unvergossene Tränen schimmerten.

„Teela…" Ihre Stimme klang unglaublich schwach.

Die junge Kriegerin kniete sich neben sie. „Sorceress?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Es tut mir so unendlich Leid… Es gibt so vieles, worüber wir sprechen müssen, so vieles, was ich dir erzählen möchte, doch wir haben so wenig Zeit…" Sie blinzelte, und eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange, doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war ihr Blick wieder fest, und einen Moment später vernahm Teela die Stimme der Zauberin telepathisch.

‚Teela, die Zeit ist reif, dass du deiner Bestimmung folgst…'

**--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--**

Adam und Adora hasteten durch die Gänge der Burg. Als sie den Zugang zur Kristallkammer erreichten, fanden sie statt des versteckten Portals im Boden ein klaffendes Loch vor.

„Ich verwandle mich besser", murmelte Adam, noch ganz außer Puste von dem Sprint.

Adora nickte und wurde kurz darauf Zeugin des unvergleichlichen Schauspiels, wie aus dem jungen Thronfolger Eternias der stärkste Mann des Universums wurde.

He-Man nickte ihr zu und sprang dann in die Kristallkammer hinab.

Adora zögerte nicht lange und folgte ihrem Zwilling ins Allerheiligste Grayskulls.

**--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--MotU--**

Skeletor hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Vor ihm befand sich der Kristall, der die uralte Macht der Weisen Eternias in sich verschlossen hielt.

„Skeletor!"

Der Schrei einer ihm nur allzu bekannten Stimme riss Skeletors Blick von der Kristallkugel los. Seine Augen glühten hasserfüllt auf, als er seinen Widersacher auf der nächstgelegenen Kristallinsel stehen sah, das Zauberschwert fest in der Hand.

„He-Man", knurrte er und zog seinerseits sein Schwert, während er seinen Widderstab auf seinen Erzfeind richtete. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du es immer schaffst, im schlechtesten Moment auf der Bildfläche zu erscheinen, aber ich verspreche dir, dass du mich heute nicht aufhalten wirst. HEUTE NICHT!"

Und mit diesem letzten Kampfschrei entlud sich eine gewaltige Energieladung aus dem knöchernen Kopf des Widderstabs. He-Man konnte ihr jedoch mit einem Sprung ausweichen und verkürzte den Abstand zu dem skelettgesichtigen Hexenmeister, um ihn in die Reichweite seines Schwerts zu bekommen.

Skeletor wiederum ließ sein Schwert los, das in der Luft zu schweben schien. Die Doppelklinge teilte sich, und als He-Man nahe genug herangekommen war, griffen die beiden Schwerthälften, gesteuert durch Skeletors Gedanken, den blonden Helden an.

„Mit diesem alten Trick wirst du mich nicht besiegen, Knochenkopf! Da musst du dich schon mehr anstrengen!"

Skeletor grinste lediglich. „Oh, das werde ich, du Muskelprotz!" Er hielt den Widderstab mit beiden Händen über seinen Kopf. „Macht von Zalesia! Macht von Snake Mountain! Ich rufe euch an! Schenkt mir eure Kraft!"

Der Widderstab fing an zu leuchten, und sein unheilvolles Licht wurde so hell, dass He-Man geblendet einen Sprung zurück machen musste, da er sonst dem jüngsten Angriff von Skeletors Schwert nicht hätte ausweichen können. Als das Licht wieder verlosch, weiteten sich He-Mans Augen. Skeletor hatte sich verwandelt. Seine Arme waren nun mit knöchernen Mäulern anstelle von Händen versehen, und sein Oberkörper wurde durch eine Rüstung, die entfernt an einen Schlangenkopf erinnerte, geschützt. Der Herr des Bösen lachte, während He-Man weitere Klingenhiebe parierte.

„Na, gefällt dir mein neues Outfit? Das ist der mächtige Snake Crush! Und so funktioniert er!"

Auf einmal schoss Skeletors rechter Arm nach vorne. Wie Gummi schien sich die Extremität zu dehnen, und nur seinen übermenschlichen Reflexen hatte He-Man es zu verdanken, dass er dem knöchernen Maul ausweichen konnte, das wenige Meter hinter ihm in eine Kristallsäule donnerte. Keine Zehntelsekunde später schoss der Arm wieder zurück und hinterließ ein tiefes Einschlagloch in dem Kristall. Lange Zeit zum Reagieren blieb He-Man indessen nicht: Das linke Knochenmaul öffnete sich und entließ einen Energiestoß auf ihn, während die beiden Klingen Skeletors erneut nach ihm hieben.

‚Eins ist klar', dachte der Held, während er Skeletors Attacken weiter auswich, ‚lange halte ich das nicht durch. Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen!' Doch so fieberhaft er auch überlegte, es wollte ihm keine Idee kommen, wie er seinen Erzfeind schlagen konnte. Vielmehr musste er erkennen, dass es ihm nicht einmal gelang, aus der Defensive herauszukommen. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, würde der Herr des Bösen sein Versprechen halten und unweigerlich den Sieg davontragen…


End file.
